Who's that?
by grantsbabe
Summary: You have no idea who Grant Gustin is but that is about to change. This is a Grant Gustin/You fic.
1. Who?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**A/N Again a Grant/you story. :)**

You are on your way to work and you're feeling a bit nervous. Which you generally aren't. Nervous doesn't fit well with your job and most of the time you have nerves of steel. But today, Stella Treadwell, your boss's boss, and the queen publicist of Hollywood wants to have a word with you in person. You have a feeling it can be something good but at the same time you're not really sure and that's what's making you nervous. You hate not having control of things.

_'Maybe Andrea told Stella how I disobeyed her?' _ You think to yourself, Andrea being your actual boss_. 'Of course I was right and the whole thing was a success but...' _You sigh deeply.

After parking you go quickly to the offices. You drop your stuff in your desk and you head to the elevator to the last floor where Stella's office is. Usually you don't interact much with her but you do admire her and your dream is to become as successful as her. You have been working there for about a year and a half, right after you finished college. For the first six months you were just an intern but then you were offered a job which you immediately accepted. The internship itself was already a dream come true. After all, the agency was just the most successful one in the publicity world of Hollywood. Sure, it was a stressful, demanding job but you loved it.

"Good morning, Jo." You smile to Stella's secretary, a girl of about your age that usually hangs with you on nights out and such. "Can I?" You ask raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. She's waiting for you." She gives you a compromised look and a wink. "Good luck."

"Thanks." You take a deep breath and you knock on the door.

"Come in." You hear Stella's voice.

You enter her office and you find her sitting at her desk, busy as usual. "Good morning." You greet her with a shy smile.

She looks up at you pulling her glasses off. "Busy morning, you mean. Sit down, dear. I'm just finishing writing this urgent email and we'll talk right away." She puts her glasses back on and starts typing frenetically. "Always fixing everyone's mistakes..." She comments almost to herself as she types. You fear she's hinting at you. "I'm getting old for this..." She says as she finishes the email and looks at you with a smile.

You smile back at her. "You are definitely not old."

"Hahah! Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear. But then again, you don't need that, do you?"

"I hope not." You give her your best smile, trying hard not to sound nervous.

She chuckles. "Right. Bold, I like it. Look, I'm going to be honest and straightforward here. I don't have time to waste. Hell, I don't have time, period. I've heard about how you handled the Porter's issue last week. You defied Andrea, your boss, and you disobeyed her." She looks at you expectantly.

You shrug. "I'm not going to argue that or make up excuses to defend myself. I thought she was doing it wrong and I told her that, I explained her my reasons..."

"And she didn't listen to you, so you did what you thought it was right and you disobeyed her." Stella is unable to hide an amused smile.

You nod. "Yes." You can't really understand where this is leading to. "You said you didn't have time to waste... So, am I being fired?"

To your surprise, Stella starts laughing loudly. "Fired?" she says amused when she stops the laughter. "You're funny. Thanks to you that bloody thing was a success instead of a mega failure and we even managed to get a few new clients."

"Oh really?" Now the new clients' part was something you didn't know.

"Yes. Ok, let's get to point then. I like you. I like that you are ambitious, I like that you are driven, I like that you put everything you have in your job. Which shouldn't be too difficult since you're brilliant in what you do. Ever since you started here as an intern I've kept an eye on you. And like I was expecting you haven't wasted my time."

You don't even know what to say. Hearing that from the person you admire and the one you wish to be someday is great. And a bit overwhelming too.

Stella smiles at your expression. "This isn't the time to get all nervous and surprised. You know you are good. So, I have a proposition for you. You know what our major business here is. Sure, we deal with events, brands, products and such, but our main clients are celebrities. And it can be rough sometimes."

_'Oh my god.'_ You think to yourself. _'What is she saying...?'_

"So, I think you're more than ready to take the next step. How would you feel if I asked you to take one of our new clients and be their publicist?"

You open your eyes in awe. "Oh."

She opens her arms. "Embrace the opportunity, girl. Let go of the events', the movies' promotions and deal with the real deal. People. I'm not saying it's easy. Of course not. It's the toughest job, but it's the most rewarding. And, of course, if it was easy I wouldn't offer it to you."

You take a deep breath and you manage a firm and assuring smile. "Sure. I embrace it. I'm not going to disappoint you."

"I know you won't. You will from now on become a senior publicist here and you'll answer directly to me. The rest, you know, better parking slot, very considerable wage raise, a whole office to yourself, and other major benefits, like an assistant... You know." She shrugs like it's no big deal.

You take another deep breath. "Oh."

She laughs. "Ok, pull yourself together. As of now you'll only have this one client but you'll start right away. There's already an appointment scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"Ok, sure." You nod, and you wonder to yourself who is going to be. You know that most of the public figures that work with the agency are movie and tv stars. You start thinking of your favorite actors and actresses. "Who shall I be ready for?"

Stella smiles. "Grant Gustin."

"Uh?" You raise your eyebrows. "Who?" You have no clue who that is.

She chuckles. "Seriously? You even worked in Glee events."

You frown again. "Glee?"

"Oh dear, you do have work to do. Grant became known to the public by appearing in a few episodes of Glee in last season. He has already done a couple of movies since, he's back on Glee again, then there's 90210... Ok, I'm going to stop, this is your work not mine. And your work for today is: you're going to learn everything, and I mean everything, about him. What you also need to know is that Grant is really a fast rising star and Michael, his agent, thinks that the public relations company that represents him is not enough anymore. He wants Grant to have his own dedicated publicist and PR. That's you."

"Ok." Inside your head you are dealing with a lot of mixed feelings. Sure, you are more than thrilled, excited and happy with your big promotion but at the same time you feel a bit disappointed with your first and apparently only job for now. _'Grant Gustin? Who the fuck? Apparently an irrelevant little actor that has done a few appearances in fucking annoying Glee. Who the hell cares about Grant Gustin? This is like trying to sell sand to the people living in the Sahara desert. A waste of time. Oh well.'_

"Well, our lawyers have already written the contract. You already know what it implies, the non-disclosure and privacy parts and all that, but I suggest you read it carefully before you sign it anyway. A copy has already been sent to Grant's agent too. Tomorrow Grant will meet you here at 9.30 AM. In your new office."

You nod. "Sure. I'll start working on that right away. Grant Gustin is my new obsession." You joke.

Stella grins. "That's what I like to hear. Here, take this." She gives you a USB pen. "It's the contract, and Grant's whole file from his previous PR company, his ongoing works, events and such, and some notes from Michael, his agent. You know, if you have any questions, anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I know you are more than capable of this but I'm here if you need me. Your success is my success." She grins at you.

"Thank you. For everything. This is a dream come true. I will not disappoint you, I promise." You say matter-a-factually.

"I know. Now go obsess over Grant in your new office. It's the empty one on this floor. The one that belonged to Fred Winston. If you need anything just ask Joan, ok?"

"Oh my god. Really?" You say in awe. Not only the office is on the top floor, the same as Stella's but also it's one of the best. Big window, big desk, big couch... Fred used to be Stella's right arm. He had left to work on his own about a month ago. "Ok, I'll go right now. Thank you again."

Stella grins at you with a nod and you pick the USB pen, leaving her office with a stupid smile on your face. When you close the door you find Joan looking at you expectantly.

"So...?" She whispers.

"Oh my fucking god, Jo. You have no idea... I can't tell you everything right now... We'll talk over lunch, ok? Now I have to move my stuff to fucking Fred Winston's old office."

"What?!" She squeaks.

"Yeah. And learn everything about some dumb insignificant actor."

"Major promotion, uh? You'll have to tell me everything later!"

"Sure." You nod smiling while you head to the elevator to pick your stuff from your old desk. _'Fuck, I did not see this coming. Senior publicist. I need some strong coffee. Grant Gustin, uh? I don't care if you are a dumb minor actor. When I'm done with you, you'll be the most respected and desired actor around.'_


	2. Why do I need that?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Around the same time you are talking to your new boss Stella, Grant is in a meeting with his agent.

"Are you really serious?" Grant asks a bit annoyed. "A publicist? Why do I need that? What's wrong with the PR agency that's working with us?"

"I think that situation no longer fits us. Come on, Grant, you're getting noticed. I mean, really noticed. As of now, instead of looking for parts and auditions for you to go to, I have to start rejecting some of them as they keep arriving here every day. And the more you get recognized and famous the more you'll need a publicist just for you. Someone who deals with the press, your public appearances, your public image..."

"I'm not gonna change who I am." Grant states seriously.

"I didn't say that. Of course you're not gonna change who you are. See this as help. The publicist job is to help you, not make your life more difficult."

"Still. I think it's a waste of time for everyone."

Michael seems to be a little impatient now. "Really? Are you having memory problems? Last week you were expected to be in a tv show for an interview. And you didn't show up. Why?"

Grant sighs annoyed. "Because no one told me I had to be there."

"Right. Major failure. And you ask me what is wrong with the agency that used to work for us. Seriously? Do you really want me to tell you how that influenced you image in a negative way? People there don't care if it's the agency that fucked up. People there will always remind you as the self-important, careless actor that didn't show up to a scheduled interview. Image is everything in your job, Grant. And no one will want to work with an actor that's not professional, one that doesn't even show up to his professional commitments."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Who cares?! In this business this type of stories goes from mouth to mouth faster than a tweet. The bottom line of the story is that Grant Gustin didn't show up for a scheduled interview and had no excuses for that unprofessional behavior. Who do you think will want to get you for an interview now? Or maybe to play some role? Who can assure them that you won't miss the shootings like you missed the interview?"

"The show wasn't even live. They managed." Grant is now being stubborn.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. If you want this job, to really be a great actor, you have to want everything that comes with it. Public exposure is just one thing. And you have to deal with that. Now the good news is that you don't have to deal with that yourself. You can let other people do that because it's their job."

"Ok, I get it. I need a publicist." He shrugs.

"Oh believe me, you do. Don't get me started on your twitter..."

"Oh no, not that again. It's my account, I say whatever I want."

"Well, I'm not going to talk about that anymore. I'll leave it for the publicist. But there will come the time you wish nobody messes up with your private life, instead of just blurting it all out on twitter like you do now."

Grant sighs deeply like he's annoyed.

"Remember when you tweeted your phone number? Sure, it was an accident. And you managed to solve it, thankfully you were still practically some unknown guy. Imagine that now."

"I get it, ok? I need a publicist. What now? Do you know anyone?"

"It's all arranged. It's someone from the best agency here in LA. I've talked to Stella herself and she assured me she would assign one of her best employees. You'll have an appointment tomorrow at 9.30AM in their offices."

"Great." Grant says ironically. "So, I get there and then do what?"

"You talk to the person." Michael is almost desperate. "Look, Grant, I know you're going through a rough time right now but try to collaborate here, ok? Like I said, this is to help you. I have already here the contract from the agency. I've run it through our lawyers. Everything is fine. You can read it first though, of course, before you sign it."

"As long as they don't try to change my life and tell me what to do..."

"It's nothing like that. You're being stubborn and a little annoying but I know this isn't your usual you. Eventually with time you'll be back to your normal, pleasant and happy mood. I sincerely hope so. Now go, take the rest of the day off. Do something that you enjoy, go to the movies, I don't know. Tomorrow you have the meeting at 9.30 AM, here's the address. And in the afternoon it's time to shoot some more scenes for 90210. OK?"

"Sure. Do I need to..." Grant's sentence is interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Sorry, hang on." Michael picks up. "Hello? Yeah. Oh hi, Stella! How are you? Yes, I got the copy. I've handed it to Grant already. He'll be there tomorrow morning as we agreed. Oh, you have? And my notes too? And you trust her? Sure, the best, that's what we need. Ok, great. Thank you so much. Ok, bye!"

Grant is looking at Michael. "So? Any news?"

"Just Stella confirming you already have a publicist working just for you as we speak. Ask for this name tomorrow." Michael gives Grant a paper he wrote with your name on it.

"Amazing." Grant comments again ironically.

"Again, remember. This is for your own good, ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok, any more questions? What were you asking before the phone call?"

"Do I need to bring anything with me tomorrow?"

"No, you'll sign the contract there. The rest is her job. She will of course talk to you, ask you questions. Be cooperative. We all have your best interests at heart, ok? Remember, you're the client, she's working for you, not you working for her."

"Ok. I'll behave and cooperate. Thanks. Sorry for being an asshole. You don't have to bear with my crap. This isn't me at all."

"I know. It takes time but you'll get over it."

"I hope so." After a deep sigh, Grant stands up, shake hands with Michael and finally leaves.


	3. How's it going?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Meanwhile, you're already installed in your new office. You spend some minutes savoring your coffee, your feet over your desk, like you're the boss in charge. You smile looking around. Even the decor pleases you. Modern and sober. It's like it was meant for you. After finishing your coffee you take a deep breath. "Ok, time to get started on this Grant Gustin. Jeez, even his name is a bit weird."

You turn your computer on and while you plug in the USB pen you immediately run a google search for his name. In no time you are learning a lot from him, visualizing a lot of information about him, including a whole bunch of photographs to look at. Because you don't usually watch Glee, and since Grant is no regular member of the cast you have no idea of what he looks like. You raise your eyebrows as you look at the pictures. "Ok, fast rising star... Right. More like pretty boy. I bet if it wasn't for his looks he wouldn't even get to where he is now..."

You carry on with your search and the first thing you do is to get your hands on everything possible he's appeared on. All of his Glee episodes, his CSI Miami participation, his tv movie 'a mother's nightmare', his appearances in the Glee project, anything. While you wait for that you start reading all the available interviews he's done. Magazines, youtube videos, blogs, everything. You spend much time going through his twitter, his friends' and family twitter accounts and even visiting fan sites and tumblrs. By lunch time, and after spending four hours immersed on the world and life of Grant Gustin, you almost feel like you know him.

You lean back on your comfortable leather chair and you sigh deeply, putting your hands on your head. "What a fucking mess. This is gonna take me the rest of the day and probably all night..." You look at enormous amount of notes you took during your research. "This boy is a mess."

You pick up the phone and you call Joan. "Jo, sorry, I can't go out with you for lunch. Too much stuff to do here... Yeah, I'd love that. Turkey is fine. Thank you so much." Ten minutes later Joan is bringing you a turkey sandwich and an orange juice.

"Ah, thanks! Sorry I bailed on our lunch but you have no idea the work I have here..."

She smiles. "I can imagine... After all it's a promotion, the strange thing would be not having too much work..." She chuckles. "Anyway, Stella instructed me to make sure you have everything you need, so don't hesitate to call me, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

"So, can you at least tell me who he is?" She asks curiously.

"Uh?"

"The dumb insignificant actor!"

"Ha! Grant Gustin." You shrug your shoulders.

"Oh!" Joan exclaims.

"Ring any bells?" You ask surprised with her reaction.

"He played the badass in Glee last season. He was quite successful considering he was only in four episodes."

"Oh, you know stuff." You chuckle amused.

Joan shrugs, "Annie is obsessed with him. She even forced me to watch his tv movie." She rolls her eyes. Annie was her teenager sister. "Anyway, I was quite surprised with his acting. Totally different from Glee."

You burst into laughter. "Hahahah! You watched a Lifetime movie? HAHAH!" You keep laughing histerically. "Oh my god!"

Joan giggles. "Yeah, I thought the same. The movie is wicked and crazy but the performances are great."

"Ok, I have it here. Watching it is included in my tasks for the afternoon. Oh, the things I do for a living. A fucking Lifetime movie!" You laugh again.

"You'll love it." She grins teasing you. "Ok, I'll let you work. Anything, just call me." She winks at you and leaves.

While you take a bite on your sandwich you start reading your notes again. You see the word 'disaster' written all over the sheets of paper.

"Really? Tweeting his own phone number? Fucking disaster. And all these pictures he posts himself of his private life... Overexposure disaster! Does he want to be a Kardashian or what?"

You finally go through the USB contents. The contract is nothing new to you. Then you check Michael's notes curiously. "Ok, let me see what you have to say...Mmmm, ok, like I thought, you think Grant exposes himself and sometime his friends and family too much. Check. Sometimes it's his friends and family's fault... Check. Overexposure of his relationship. Check. So, he should tone it down. I agree. He should appear in some public events but not too much and they should be carefully chosen. I agree. He should do some interviews in large audience programs. Ok, now that's a bit more difficult, do you think he's Robert Pattinson or what? Hahah! Ok, finally Michael says here that he wants Grant to become a respectable actor, he wants to start to pull him away from the teen shows and get him more into serious stuff, so his behavior and public image should reflect that. Ok, I can do that. Oh, and Grant is potentially getting a role in the next Martin Scorsese movie? Great. I can help him. But it would also help if the guy has any acting talent. Let's see... Time for some tv shows and movies."

You start watching some videos of Grant from his time in Elon University and even some other ones when he was just a kid. Eventually you end up spending the entire afternoon watching all his episodes of Glee, the CSI episode and then his Lifetime movie. You are halfway through 'A mother's nightmare' when someone knocks on your door.

"Come in!" You shout as you press pause.

Stella enters the office with a smile on her face. "How's it going?"

You sigh. "Well, I'm now an expert in all that is Grant Gustin. Try me." You giggle.

Stella chuckles. "Ha, good! I trust you. So, things running smoothly?"

"Sure. This is however a piece of work. But worry not. I love a challenge."

"I know. And that's why I gave it to you. Ok, I'm leaving now to that awards thing but I'll be at reach. Just call me on my phone if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok, thanks, but don't worry. I'm probably gonna stay here till late. Too much mess to solve. Ha!" You giggle.

"Hahah! Ok, but don't forget to sleep, I want that pretty face looking good tomorrow!" She winks at you and leaves.

"Yeah, I know, I know, 'you can't sell anything if you can't sell yourself', and 'your image is your brand' and all that stuff." You mumble to yourself as you resume the movie.

It's already over 8 PM when you finish the episodes of the Glee Project Grant appeared on.

You take a deep sigh. Again. "And the worst part is that you do have some talent, Grant Gustin... Talent that is completely wasted in these dumb shows and psycho movies. I sincerely hope Affluenza will be better than this... Well, let's start with your plan..."

Based on Grant's agent notes you start writing your own notes, your ideas, your plans and questions to ask Grant. You are so absorbed in your work that you lose track of time. It's over midnight when your phone starts ringing. You look at your watch. "Jeez, so late..." You yawn and pick up your phone. "Hey, Nate! Yeah, still working. But you have no idea... Sit down and hold your breath. You're talking to a senior publicist now! Yeah, I know, sorry I didn't tell you before... Been so busy preparing all this stuff for the new client... I'm just gonna finish this here and then go home. No, you don't have to stay up and wait for me, sweetie. Ok, thanks. I know, love you too!"

After hanging up you finish your preparation for tomorrow's meeting and at one AM you finally go home.

* * *

Grant, on the other hand, has spent his day hanging around the house, watching tv, replying to fans on twitter, playing with his dog Jett.

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" Doug, Grant's roomate, asks when he arrives home at night.

Grant shrugs. "Not much."

Doug smirks. "You spent the day locked in here?"

"I had a meeting with Michael and then yeah, I came home. Why?"

"No shootings today?"

"No. That's tomorrow afternoon. And in the morning a meeting with a fucking publicist." Grant rolls his eyes.

"About time you get one..."

"Even you?"

"Yeah, it will make your life easier, believe me. Not to mention help you with all the public stuff, get you the right interviews..."

"Yeah, so I've been told." Grant replies bored.

"Who's yours?"

Grant shrugs, "I don't know, I haven't met her yet." He adds your name and the agency's name.

"Uh, Michael is setting the bar high. I don't know specifically about that publicist but the agency is probably the best around."

"Guess we'll see..."

"Yeah, good luck tomorrow. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. In the meantime try to cheer up a bit, ok?"

Grant shrugs yet again. "Whatever."


	4. Why are you here?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

It's 8AM when you arrive at your office. You feel a bit like a zombie, you spent the night waking up several times. You even dreamed about your new work and every time some new ideas or some better ideas came to your mind you had to write them down.

"Good morning!" Jo greets you as soon as you get out of the elevator. "Looking sharp!"

"Oh dear, more like a zombie. I slept at the very most two hours..."

"Doesn't show up at all. You look perfect."

"Yeah, the wonders of makeup and a good outfit... And coffee. I need more of that." You talk quickly like you're on speeds.

"Hahha! Ok, I'll take it to your office right away."

"Thanks. So, I'm gonna work more on this Grant. Let me know when he arrives. And please, stop him from instangramming his feet while he waits! Hahaha!"

Joan shakes her head laughing. "Oh, you're evil."

It's almost 9.30 when you check Grant's twitter. After posting a picture of his dog again, an hour ago, you see a new tweet from ten minutes ago_: 'Something tells me I should have doubled the amount of coffee...'_

"Oh really?" You comment amused. "Interesting."

A minute later Joan is on the phone speaker. "Grant Gustin is here."

You take a deep breath. "Here we go."

You leave your office and you meet him in the reception area where he's sitting on the couch facing Joan, who gives you a compromised look. You go over her desk and you whisper some words to her before you reach Grant and introduce yourself.

Grant was immersed going through his phone and only when you speak directly to him he looks up to you. "Oh, sorry. Hi..." He turns off his phone and stares for a moment at you. He looks surprised. He stands up quickly and extends his hand. "Grant Gustin. Nice to meet you." His face is serious.

You shake hands with him and you smile. Your professional smile number 17. "Pleasure is all mine. Thank you for coming. I know you don't have time to waste so what about we get starting?"

Grant just nods still a bit intrigued. "Sure."

"Care to follow me, please?"

He nods again and you lead him to your office. You can totally sense he's feeling a bit uneasy.

"Sit down, please." You ask always with a smile, pointing the chair in front of your desk.

Grant sits down and you do the same sitting on your chair. "So, Mr. Gustin, can I get you anything?"

He shakes his head. "No thanks. But you can call me just Grant."

"Ok, if you prefer it that way." You smile again.

"I do." He's still looking at you like he's suspicious.

"Ok, you seem like you want to say something. Feel free to speak." You notice he's all serious, tense and almost annoyed which contrasts with almost everything you read and watched about him. He came across to you as a funny, happy guy that is always smiling and since you met him you have barely seen any of his teeth.

Grant moves in his chair like he's uncomfortable. "I don't have anything to say."

"Ok..." At that moment someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" You answer while you watch Grant curiously. _'He's either not happy for being here or something happened...'_

Joan walks in with two cups of coffee. She puts one in front of Grant and the other one in front of you. Grant looks surprised at you but doesn't say anything.

You smile at Joan. "Thank you. That would be all." She smiles with a discreet wink at you and leaves.

"It's black. Maybe you can double the amount of coffee now." You show him your professional smile number 8.

For the first time you see Grant smiling. "Right. Thanks." He raises the cup and takes it to his mouth. "Strong, just as I like it."

You lean back on your chair and you grin. "Good. Now, how's your dog Jett? Cute as always?"

Grant raises an eyebrow. "He's fine. Thanks for asking." He has now his stare locked on you. And he's serious again.

_'Ok, finally I got your attention.'_ You think to yourself. You decide to keep that strategy. "What about your family? Your brother Tyler? Your sister Gracie?"

Grant opens his eyes in awe. "Excuse me?"

"I was just asking how your family has been doing." You shrug.

Grant squints his eyes at you. "They're fine, thanks. Why would you want to know?"

"Courtesy. Now let me ask you one thing. Why are you here?"

Grant hesitates for a minute. He finally speaks. "Because my agent thinks I need a publicist." He declares honestly.

"And what do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Sure."

"I don't see the point."

"Ok. Why?"

"I just don't see the point." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm aware you missed an interview last week because of a mistake from your previous PR agency. Is this correct?"

"Yeah. It could happen to anyone."

"It could, but it shouldn't. Ever. Did Michael tell you why he thinks you need a publicist?"

"Yeah. To deal with the press, my public image, public events, interviews and that stuff."

"Exactly. And did he tell you what approach he wants to take?"

"Sort of."

"Ok, for this to work out answers like 'sort of' are no good."

Grant sighs annoyed.

"Also, we need to be honest and direct with each other. So I'm gonna tell you what he wants and you'll tell me if you agree." You read to Grant most of Michael's notes.

Grant nods. "Yeah, that's what he wants."

"And what do you want?"

"I guess the same. I just don't want to change who I am in order to achieve it."

"Ok, we're getting somewhere. He also refers here to what he thinks is an overexposure of your private life. Do you agree?"

"Not really."

"No?"

"No, it's harmless stuff."

"Is it? Twenty four hours ago I knew nothing about you. Nothing. Today I could almost write a whole profile on you without even talking to you. I could even visit you at your place."

Grant looks at you confused.

You tell him his home address and you add, upon seeing his surprised face, "No one told me where you live. I just figured it out by looking at some of the pictures you posted. It's totally easy if you know the area."

Grant looks at you expectantly like he's waiting for you to continue. And you do. "I say it's too much. Sure, you can keep tweeting, you're just gonna have to be more careful with what you say and show. Look, you probably don't understand this now, but believe me when I say this can all turn against you. For instance, you were all tense and bothered when I asked about your family. You probably thought 'why is this person that I never met before and doesn't know me asking about my siblings?'. And you're right. But you will have no moral to ask people or the press, when the time comes, to stop messing with your life when you're the one feeding them all the information. Do you understand this?"

Grant nods reluctantly.

"Of course this doesn't apply if you want to become a reality show star or someone who seeks for media attention all the time. In that case, yeah, go ahead, instragram your whole life every hour. 'Look, I'm eating bananas! Hey, now I'm on the toilet doing my shit!' "

After giggling at your words Grant starts to look at you intrigued again. "That's the last thing I want."

"Good. In that case it's the last thing I want too. You're the client, I want what you want. So... Entertainment tweets are one thing, private life tweets are another thing. It's important to distinguish them because you can totally keep doing the first ones. Sports tweets, your public love for Kevin McHale, for instance. That entertains your fans, keeps them happy, it's harmless, like you said. Now, tweets with or to your girlfriend, with your family… that's private life. Of course, one or two general tweets are ok, but not the overload you usually have. And you may think it doesn't do any harm right now but when you start to really become more famous it will. You'll see your private life in fucking gossip magazines, websites, blogs, everywhere. And the worst part is when they make up stories about you. Of course, they make up stories anyway and regardless of what you do or say but if you, yourself, fuel their appetite for gossip it will just be worse."

Grant simply says a little unwillingly, "I see."

"Promotion tweets are also fine, of course. And important. I mean, the ones referring to your work. The premiere of your movie, the schedule for a tv show appearance..."

Grant nods in agreement.

You still think he's a little different than you thought he would be. He's still serious, like he's annoyed, sometimes almost sad. Could his happy, 'love above all else' mood be just a staged act? You need to figure this out too because it has impact on your work.

"I will also be honest here if you allow me." You smile.

Grant frowns interested. "Sure."

"I spent all day yesterday working on you. Knowing everything possible about you, get familiar with your work, with your life and with yourself. In everything I read about you, interviews, your own tweets and videos, other people's opinions about you, anything at all, you seemed to be this really nice, happy, motivated, positive guy. Even sweet. Even too sweet... but that's not the point now." You blush a bit. "The point is that I meet you here today in person and you seem to be none of those things. I find you a little gloomy, moody and even sad sometimes. I know we can't all be happy every time every day, but in order to do my job I need to know which one is the real you."

Grant makes a sad smile. "I'm usually the happy guy. But you don't have to worry, I'll keep being the happy guy for the public to see." His last remark was a bit spiteful.

You take a deep breath. "Ok, I get it, it's something personal. But I do worry."

"Well you shouldn't. After all the reason I'm an asshole to everybody these last days also means there's something less for you to worry about." His tone is even more spiteful.

You scowl your eyebrows. "Sorry, I don't follow."

"And it just infuriates me more, you know? I'm being stupid and annoying to people who care and worry about me because of someone who doesn't."

You look at him confused.

"Guess you don't really know everything about me, uh? And guess I don't really overexpose my private life, uh?" He chuckles sadly.

"Well, I sincerely hope not. But you said it's something less for me to worry about. Why?"

"Is the non-disclosure agreement part of the contract valid already?"

You frown. "Not legally because we haven't signed it yet but contract or no contract, anything you tell me here doesn't leave this office. Unless you tell me otherwise, of course. You have my word. Or we can just sign it if it makes you more comfortable."

Grant giggles. "I was kidding. Who cares if anyone knows I had a cheating girlfriend?!" He laughs almost hysterically.

"Uh?" For a moment you think this is just one of your fucked up dreams.


	5. How old are you?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Grant has just blurted out like a lunatic that his girlfriend cheated on him and he's still laughing bitterly. You look at without knowing what to say or do. This is totally unexpected.

When the laughter stops you can see he has tears in his eyes. "Who cares if I loved someone and gave them everything I had and they thanked me by cheating on me? It's old news, it happens every day to people, not really a breakthrough story. And see? One less thing for you to worry about: no more overexposure and boasting of my relationship. Cause there isn't one. Happy?"

"Oh shit." You mumble. _'The last thing I needed, a brokenhearted guy...'_ You think to yourself as Grant tries to dry off his tears quickly. "I'm sorry, I had no idea." You try to soothe him.

"It's ok. And I'm the one sorry. For being an asshole. Again. I swear this isn't the usual me. Sorry, can we erase this embarrassing moment and rewind? I promised Michael I'd behave and cooperate."

"We can do this some other day... If you prefer."

"No, I can't let that ruin anything else in my life, and certainly not my job."

You keep silence for a minute looking at him. The look on his face is heartbreaking. You almost feel like hug him but that would certainly break a dozen rules of professional conduct so you just channel your feelings to the cheating girlfriend_, 'bitch, why have a relationship if you're gonna cheat on your partner? I don't really know the details of their relationship but... oh well.'_

Grant sighs. "You don't have to feel pity for me. Like I said, it's life. Shit like this happens. And like I said, it's something less you need to worry about. I'm not gonna be distracted by a girlfriend anymore. Or any other girls. I don't wanna even think about that stuff. And sorry I bothered you with this. I'm truly embarrassed. I'm going to focus strictly on my job and career now, so... Shall we continue?"

You nod. "Ok... So..." You quickly turn your mind back to your work again. "About future interviews and events you're attending... I read your file from the previous PR agency. I think we should turn down some of these because they don't fit the direction you wanna go," you show him which ones by handing him a sheet, "... and keep the others. Plus, I think you should do a decent cover article. And I don't mean a cover of some teenager magazine. I mean something like GQ or Esquire." You notice Grant opens his eyes and looks doubtful at you. "You don't agree?" You ask him.

He chuckles. "I'd love to but I don't think any of those magazines would want me, a nobody, in their cover..." He giggles.

You smile. "Now that would be their decision to make, right? And my job to do, right? I contacted a few of them yesterday already. The editor of GQ himself replied me this morning. He said he was actually looking for a fresh new face for a cover, a star-to-be not already an A-list celebrity. And if you really get that role with Scorsese he said we could probably do a cover by the time Affluenza premieres. Then we think about late night talk shows."

"Oh." Grant seems pleasantly surprised.

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure. Absolutely."

"Great. Now your fan mail... I know you get a decent amount of that. Of course you don't have time to see it all and reply to all. As it is written in the contract, we'll be handling that as well. Of course you can at any time check on that. All the lovely gifts they send you will be waiting for you and you then decide what to do." You see Grant nodding and you continue, "now the online platforms, social networks if you prefer... Extremely important nowadays. I already understood you love Twitter, you used it on a daily basis, you get in touch with your fans through it... Fine. You can keep doing that, just keep in mind what I said before about the contents, the overexposure of your private life..." You stop talking, afraid that you remind him of the failed relationship again.

"Ok, I got that. Worry not."

"Then there's facebook... I get that you have a personal profile and a public page...?" You look inquiring at him.

"That's right. I barely use my personal profile and it's private. The public page it's basically to post stuff related to my work."

"Ok... I have a suggestion here. Since your public page is basically a platform to promote your work I was gonna do a proposition here. You let us, me if you will, handle the facebook page. One less thing for you to worry about."

Grant seems to think about it for a moment. Then he shrugs. "Ok. Fine."

You grin. "Great. As for the personal profile..." Grant interrupts you.

"I'll probably delete it. Fans keep bombing me with friend requests which I don't accept because it would defeat the purpose of the 'private profile' and since I don't really use it anymore these days... What do you think?"

You smiles pleased that he's asking for your opinion. "I agree. If something has no use get rid of it. That's my motto."

Grant giggles. "Right."

"So, you are not in more social platforms?"

Grant shakes his head. "No. Just Instangram but that's basically Twitter so..."

"Ok. No Tumblr?"

Grant chuckles. "No. No account. I just check it occasionally."

"Youtube?"

"Oh that. Jeez, you know everything, don't you?" He laughs. "I barely use the account. Generally I just watch videos without even signing in."

"Ok. Good. Anything else?"

"No. I don't think so."

"All right. Now let's just clarify some things here related to your public image, the image people have of you in their minds... As of now, and after my research on you, you strike me, and people in general, as someone who's straight but openly supports LGTB rights," Grant nods firmly at your words, "someone who's anti-bullying, someone who supports Obama and someone who's fond of animals and support their rights?"

Grant nods at every one of your words. "Correct. Why?"

"The better I know you the better I can do my job. For instance if someone wants you to promote their fur clothing line I can immediately turn it down without even bothering you to ask if you'd be interested in that. The same if Romney asked me if you were interested in support him publicly."

Grant giggles amused.

You can't help but grin at his giggling. He looks a lot better smiling like that than the grumpy version of earlier. "Right. So... what about publicity? I mean, advertising. Would you be interested in that?"

"I'd rather focus on my acting career... But..."

"...if something good comes up we can think about it?" You ask hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess. It depends."

"Good. I picture you maybe in some high-end brand pub... A perfume ad. You'd be great in that. A dark, mysterious scenario to contrast with your eyes and hair and skin tone..." You are already visualizing the whole thing in your mind when you focus your attention back on Grant and you realize he's looking at you smiling very entertained.

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I get carried away. Ok, so advertising is a possibility. Good. Let's carry on. I know you've been shooting for 90210. Another teen show." You smirk. "We can't ignore it but we don't want it also to be highest point of your career of course. I'll find a way in the middle to handle the PR process of that, including a sober press release..."

"My first episode there will only air in January." Grant informs.

"I know. And hopefully by that time you are already cast in the Scorsese movie."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He laughs.

"Always. Again, I want what you want. My job here is to help you get what you want. Besides, your success is my success," you find yourself repeating Stella's words, "sorry for the clichés, but they are true. We must be on the same page here. And then again, honest with each other. You're gonna have to tell me when you don't agree with something I say or do, the same way I'll say it to you."

"Ok, I get it." Grant nods smiling.

"Good. So, I think we have discussed the most important issues here. I know you have 90210 shootings scheduled for this afternoon and tomorrow an interview for that morning show related to your comeback to Glee. We're keeping that one so I'm gonna be there tomorrow with you. Then..."

"Oh, you don't have to..." Grant says a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I do. It's part of my job as your publicist. Haven't you read the contract?" You ask surprised.

Grant seems to blush. "Just a few parts... The lawyers said it was fine so I trust them."

"Ok. I understand, contracts can be really dull. Anyway, I'll be there with you. To handle the boring parts. And then, as I was saying, this Friday there's this movie premiere, high profile people on attendance, press coverage. Excellent opportunity for you to make some contacts. I can put you there, what do you say?"

"Which movie?"

You tell him and he opens his eyes. "Oh dear, really? I'm there."

You grin. "Good. Perfect. Done." You take a look at your notes on your computer. "Uh... Do you have your own stylist?"

Grant hesitates. "Mmm, no... But I don't need one..."

"You do from now on. But worry not. I got that covered too. And it's just for public appearances, of course."

"Jeez, you're bossy..." He giggles.

"Uh?" You look at him not sure you heard him right.

He blushes thinking he has been too bold. "Never mind."

You look at him doubtful but you let it go. It's better to deal with a sassy Grant than a moody, sad and brokenhearted Grant. "So, any questions? Anything you wanna ask me?"

He seems to think for a moment. "Mmmm, I don't think so..."

"Ok, so... can we sign the contract?" You look at him inquiring.

"Yeah, sure." He nods.

"Ok." You pick the contract and you hand it to him. "You have to sign everywhere there's my signature."

"Under?" He looks up to you.

"Under." You feel your cheeks suddenly blushing.

He signs the contract and he hands it back to you. "So, that's all?"

"For now. Here, take my card. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything or have any questions."

Grant accepts your card and after looking at your contact information he inquires with a smile, "Don't you want my number too...?"

"I already have it." You simply say.

Grant raises an eyebrow amused and you roll your eyes. _'Fucking sassy bastard.'_ you think to yourself, _'you're probably taking me for one of your stupid fans.'_ You stand up quickly and you adjust your pencil black skirt. "Your number was in your file. I'll send you the information about tomorrow's interview later today. So, if you don't have any more questions that would be all. I will escort you to the reception..."

You start walking towards the door when Grant says, "can I ask you something?"

You nod a bit surprised. "Sure. What is it?"

"How old are you?"

You frown intensely. "Excuse me?"

Grant's expression is now all apologetic. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything... It's just... I wasn't expecting someone so young." He finally admits.

"Oh. Worry not, I know what I'm doing, regardless of my age." You sound a little spiteful.

"Clearly." He nods, still like he's apologizing. "Thanks. And sorry for bursting out earlier like a lunatic. I... it was embarrassing."

"It's ok, don't worry. I understand." You smile.

"Ok, so... I'll see you tomorrow."

You open the door and you lead the way back to the reception where you find Joan staring at you and Grant. You ignore her and you push the elevator's button.

While you wait there's an awkward silence between you and Grant. "Good luck for your shootings this afternoon." You eventually say to break the silence.

"Thank you." You're finally presented to one of Grant's famous flashy grins.

Luckily the elevator door opens and Grant is finally gone.

You just shake your head and roll your eyes. "Unbelievable."


	6. What's she like?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After Grant leaves, Joan is almost killing you with her stare. "Hey!" She calls you.

You walk over to her desk with a smirk.

She asks excitedly. "So, how did it go?"

"Surreal." You simply answer.

"Surreal?" She chuckles. "Why?"

"I can't really tell you the details... You know, privacy issues but it was a bit weird."

"Well, he was all serious when he arrived and when he left he was all smiling so I guess it went well..."

"Yeah, I hope so. He's my only client as of now so this better goes fucking perfectly instead of just well..."

At that moment Stella leaves her office and meets you there at the reception.

"Hey!" She calls you with a smile. "I suppose Grant has left already... How did it go?"

"I think it was fine. He seemed willing to cooperate, he agreed to my suggestions so..." You smile assuring. Certainly Stella didn't need to know about Grant's breakdown.

"Ok, good. And GQ, uh? You're aiming high, my dear." She chuckles amused.

You look at her with a frown. "How do you know that?"

"Don't worry, I was not doing espionage on your work... The editor called me last night, just to make sure you were who said you are and if he could trust you."

You smirk. "Really?"

"Yes, I explained him you had just been promoted, I told him your new position and I told him he could totally trust you because you're currently one of the best employees I have. Did you hear back from him?"

"Yeah, he replied me this morning saying he would seriously consider Grant for a cover issue. Thank you, I guess."

"You're more than welcome. I told you, you can count on me. I'm here to help you."

"Ok, so do you have some time now? Like ten minutes?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Stella smiles.

"Ok, I'd like to report to you what I have so far on Grant. You can tell me what you think."

"Sure, I'd love that. Did he sign the contract?"

"Yes. I'll get that and my stuff from my office. Hang on."

You run to your office to get those things and go to Stella's office to show her your work. She seems very impressed with everything and she congratulates you.

"Well, I think you're doing a wonderful job here. Honestly I think Grant has won the lottery in what his publicist is concerned. Keep up the good work. I won't load you with any more clients for the time being. It's not that you couldn't handle it but I want you focused on this. And since it's your first client it allows you to get more comfortable with your new job without a lot of pressure on."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll keep it up then. Time to sort his fan mail." You giggle.

"Get someone from downstairs to handle that. Maybe Dave. Yeah, what about we make Dave your new assistant?"

"Fine by me." You smile. Dave has just finished his internship there and started officially working as a paid employee. And you liked him very much.

"Good. You can't waste your precious time with that kind of tasks. Decide what to do about the fan mail and then have Dave to actually do it, ok?"

"Sure."

"So, are you going with Grant tomorrow for the interview?"

"Yeah. I wanna make sure he doesn't say or do anything foolish..." You remember his scene earlier because of the cheating girlfriend.

"Hahha! He usually doesn't do that, does he? He seems to be a guy with both his feet on the ground."

"Yeah, I think he is but just in case... You know, better safe than sorry." You chuckle.

"I totally agree."

"I put him on that Friday premiere as well. I'm also gonna be there too, help him with the contacts..."

Stella claps her hands. "Bravo! Great opportunity for Grant and since you handled most of the publicity plan for that blockbuster you know almost everyone there... Clever. Really, I'm proud of you."

You smile happily. "Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

"Nonsense. You don't need me to say it. You know you're good."

"Well, there's just one thing... I hope it doesn't bring any problem..."

Stella frowns. "What?"

"Something Grant said... He said he was expecting someone older. I just hope he doesn't think I'm not capable of doing this."

"Well, he signed the contract, didn't he? And you said he agreed to your suggestions... You're practically the same age, I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"I don't need to get along with him. I need him to respect me and my job." You say matter-a-factually.

"And I'm sure he will. You don't need to be friends with him but that doesn't mean you two can't have a more informal professional relationship, ok? Don't let your own personal opinions interfere."

"My personal opinions?"

Stella smiles. "Come on, ever since I told you who your client was gonna be, you referred to him in a scornful and disdainful way 99% of the times. And the other 1% was to ask me who he was. Like I said, you don't need to be friends with him but you should probably lose that prejudice you have for everyone's sake, ok?"

"Ok." You hate to admit Stella is right. "I promise."

"Good. Now go back to your work. Anything else I'm here, you know."

After a deep sigh you are back in your office. "More Grant to work on. Wonderful." You say ironically. "Here we go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Grant went back home to have some lunch before going to shoot a new 90210 episode in the afternoon. He finds his roommate Doug there.

"Hey, Grant, dude, how was the meeting? Hitting any red carpet any time soon?" Doug jokes.

Grant giggles. "Actually yes. Friday night. Movie premiere"

Doug scowls his eyebrows. "What? THE MOVIE PREMIERE? The one everyone is waiting for? Jeez, way to start. What's she like?"

"Well... She's young, probably around my age. She seems a bit older because of the whole professional look, but taking a closer look I can tell she's young."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And she's so bossy, you should have seen her." Grant laughs and he tries to impersonate you. "'Grant, do this, don't do that, do it this way, be here, don't be there…'" and then he chuckles, "bossy."

"Hahaha! When you put it that way it's almost sexy. Is she hot?"

Grant chuckles. "If she listened to you right now you would be dead. She would kill you with her eyes alone. Seriously, you should have seen her face when I asked her how old she is."

Doug laughs. "Maybe that's because she's done a ton of plastic surgeries and she's actually older than she looks like. Hahaha!"

"Nah, she's young all right. And yeah, even in that god damn suit you can tell she's hot. Very pretty face too." Grant smiles cheekily.

"Good, happy to see she cheered you up." Doug teases.

"Oh, don't even start... I had the most stupid breakdown in front of her. I was ranting there about how I was cheated on by my girlfriend, how I loved my girlfriend so much and she cheated on me. Seriously, most embarrassing moment ever."

Doug opens his eyes in awe. "You're kidding..."

"I wish. I wish I could turn back time and erase it. But you know what? Somehow it helped. It helped me to see I've been a jerk and an ass to everyone, being unpleasant, moody, annoying... And for what? For someone who doesn't deserve anything at all. You know what? I'm done. From now I'm the good old Grant Gustin again but now improved. I will focus on my career and waste no time with damn girlfriends."

"Glad to hear it."

"Wanna hear this?" Grant grins widely and Doug looks expectantly at him. "She wants me to be in the cover of fucking GQ."

"HAHAHA! Brilliant. That would be awesome."

"It would. Seriously, she's efficient. I like it. Of course she's also a pain in the ass. She teased me with a cup of coffee but when I tease her back she almost kills me."

"Really? Uptight type, uh?"

"Totally. Control freak." Grant laughs. "I think she thinks I'm some kind of dumb actor."

"Maybe she's intimidated by your awesomeness and sexyness." Doug giggles.

"According to her own words, I'm 'too sweet'."

"Ouch! Too sweet? It's Jett's fault. That dog of yours is the biggest chick magnet ever."

Grant laughs loudly. "Poor Jett. Regardless, she said I'm too sweet like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe she doesn't like it sweet..." Doug laughs even more.

Grant giggles now embarrassed. "Oh stop. Don't put stuff in my mind, I'm gonna see her tomorrow again because of the interview I'm doing and I can't look at her straight if you keep saying stuff like that."

Doug grins. "Ok, maybe not with your publicist, I get it, it's work, but it's good to see that you're back to your old self. You know there's a lot more girls out there, right? And not everyone is a cheating bitch..."

"Stop. I don't want to hear about that. I don't care for girls, girlfriends, whatever. I wanna focus on my job. I have shootings today and I have more screen tests for the Scorsese movie by the end of this week. And the competition is tough. I cannot be distracted."

"Ok, I get it. Gotta go to the dance rehearsal now. Catch you later. Good luck for the shootings!"

"Thanks!"

Grant looks at his watch. "Hummm, still time for a quick search." He grabs his laptop and googles your name. "So, since you know everything about me, it probably doesn't hurt if I know something about you too..."


	7. Are you from here?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Grant decided to do a google search for your name so he could learn more about you. He's reallycurious.

"Ok, work stuff...More work stuff... Oh, what's this...? Graduated in 2011 from USC... Public Relations major... What... she ranked highest in her graduating class... Of course. Why am I not surprised... Ok, pictures... A few during public events... Look, a profile page on her agency website. Ha, pretty picture. And... a twitter account. Interesting."

He opens your twitter page and giggles. "Of course. Mostly work tweets. And you follow me... Guess I'll follow back. What about facebook..." He searches for you there and he finds your profile. "Hum... interesting. Not completely private but private enough so I can't learn anything new... You do a great job even for yourself." He smiles. "Oh well, time to go, guess I'll eat something there."

While Grant spends the afternoon shooting his scenes for 90210 you spend it by drafting some notes for his interview. What he should and shouldn't say. When you're done you send the notes along with the interview details to his email. You also send him a text letting him know you sent the info to his email.

"And now I'm out of here. One more minute going through Grant Gustin and I'm officially insane." It's 5PM and you decide to go for a relaxing massage at your favorite spa.

After an hour of pure relaxation and thinking of nothing you are on your way home. Tonight you'll be sleeping early to compensate the lack of sleep of last night. Besides you need to wake up early because of the interview.

You are now lying lazily on the couch after a warm bath when your phone rings. Your work phone. You jump startled. "Damn." Immediately Grant's image appears on your mind and his name on your phone screen when you grab it. "I knew it." You smirk.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Grant here."

"Hi. How are you?" You try to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Great. You?"

"Likewise. Finished your shootings already?"

"Yeah. I have. And I've just gone through the stuff you sent me."

"Any questions?" You inquire.

"A couple. Do I have to follow exactly your notes?"

"Of course not. It's just a guide."

"Good."

You smirk. _'Let's hope he doesn't drift away too much from it too...'_ Because he doesn't say anything more you ask, "so, what else?"

"Uh, logistics now. Sure, you sent me the time and place of the interview but since you're going too... Shall we meet before? Or only there? I figured we could use the time of the travel to prepare this..."

You hesitate. "Mmm, ok. I need to stop by the office before the interview anyway. Meet me there at 7.30? We'll go from there."

"Ok, sounds good."

"I asked if someone from the show would pick you up for the interview but apparently not... they don't have the budget for that kind of stuff. Lame show." You laugh.

Grant bursts into laughter. "Hahah! No problem, but thanks for asking anyway."

"Don't need to thank me. It's my..."

Grant interrupts you. "Yeah, I know, it's your job." He giggles.

You freeze for a moment. _'Sassy bastard again.'_ You want to be offended but against your own will you just find it funny. "Right." You try to suppress your own laughter.

Grant is still giggling and he repeats you. "Right."

Now you just roll your eyes. "So... anything else you wanna know?"

"Oh, a bunch of stuff..." He says totally teasing you.

You frown. "A bunch of stuff? About the interview?"

"No, a bunch of stuff generally. You didn't specify." He chuckles.

You just take a deep breath. _'Ok, you wanna be funny. Let's play along...'_ You decide to play his game. "So, what stuff non-related to the interview do you wanna know about?"

"Oh." Grant mumbles surprised with your answer. "Let me see... Are you from here?"

"What?" You shake your head in disbelief. _'Unbelievable again.'_

"I asked if you are from LA? You studied at USC, right?"

You open your eyes in awe._ 'Are you fucking kidding me? Has he been doing research on me? Un-fucking-believable.' _After a sigh you just reply, "Yes and yes, if you must know. Why do you care?"

"Just trying to know you better. I kind of feel a bit exposed when you know everything about me and I know nothing about you."

"Mmm, ok. But I know everything about you because I have to. You don't need to know everything about me, thankfully for both of us."

"Oh. What if I..."

"SWEETIE!" Nate's loud calling for you stops you from hearing the rest of Grant's words. "Shsh, Nate, I'm on the phone..." You whisper to him as he reaches you on the couch and whispers back at you an apology.

"Sorry, Grant. I couldn't hear you, what were you saying?"

Grant could perfectly hear Nate's shout. He just replies very hastily. "Oh, sorry, never mind. You got company. I'll see you tomorrow then. At 7.30."

"Sure. See you tomorrow. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks, you too."

You finally hang up and you roll your eyes at Nate. "Thanks for saving me from a weird phone call, even if you did it involuntarily. Hahah!"

Nate laughs too. "You're most welcome, my dear. So, it was Grant, uh?"

"Yeah. I just don't know if he's really like this or just messing around with me... You know, because of the age thing... I think he doesn't take me or my job seriously."

"Nah, it's probably just the way he is. But if he's messing with you send him my way. I'll tell him a thing or two..." Nate chuckles. "Tell you what, gorgeous, last night you came home at improper hours, but tonight I can make you that wonderful massage that only I can do... You know, to ease your tension..."

"Hahah! You know I've just spent an hour in spa today after work but I could never refuse your wonderful massage..."

"Of course you couldn't. Cause I'm the best. No spa can beat me. Ok, turn around, sweetie, your back up, the couch will do." He commands, teasing you.

"Hahah, thanks. I do love you, you know that." You smile as you lie down with your back up.

"I love you too, gorgeous." He grins as he starts rubbing softly your back.


	8. Can you do it or not?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

It's now almost 7.30AM. You are about to pick some papers from your office when you find Grant already waiting in the entrance of the building.

"Oh, hi, good morning." You smile as he waves his hand at you.

"Good morning. I arrived a bit early." Grant pouts.

"I see. Let me just pick some stuff from my office and then we'll be on our way, ok?"

"Sure. I'll wait."

Five minutes later you're back. "So, shall we? The car is in the garage." You inform him as you walk towards the elevator.

"We can take my car..."

"No, don't worry. This is a car from the agency. For this kind of stuff."

"Oh, ok. Let's go then."

The elevator door opens and you both get inside. You both remain in silence till you reach the underground parking slot. Grant appears to be somewhere between his serious annoyed mood and his happy, teasing mood. At least he's not asking you personal questions like he did during that phone call.

You walk towards the car and he follows you. Once inside you speak. "Sorry, this interview was very short notice so you'll have no stylist for this. But for Friday that is already arranged, ok?"

"Oh, no problem at all. Am I that bad?" He looks at himself.

"Oh." You glance him quickly. "You're fine. You'll have makeup and hair done there, anyway."

"Ok."

You two are already on your way when you speak again. "So, last night you said you wanted to take this time to prepare for the interview..."

"Yeah... I did. I think there's no need of it. It's all good."

"Ok... But just to remind... This interview is about your comeback to Glee. If they start asking you questions about 90210, for instance, be evasive and don't waste time with that."

"I know. Besides, I'm legally obliged not to talk publicly about that role anyway, I can just mention what has already been stated in the press release."

"Right. And if they mention the Scorsese movie... You know nothing about it either."

"I know that." He looks at you almost bored.

You smirk at his expression_. 'Is he thinking about the cheating girlfriend again?'_ You decide to ask him, "Are you ok? You seem a bit distant."

"I'm fine thanks. Don't worry, I won't make another scene like yesterday."

"I wasn't saying that..." You protest.

"But you thought about it..." He smiles.

"I didn't." You reply stubbornly.

"Right." He tries to hide an amused smile.

You roll your eyes and you try to change the subject. "Horrible day today, uh?" The rain hasn't stopped pouring since you two got in the car.

Grant nods. "Indeed."

You sigh while you remember Stella's advice of making your professional relationship a little more informal. You decide to try it. "Hey, sing me something." You say like it's no big deal. Immediately you regret it when you see Grant's surprised face looking at you.

"Excuse me?" He's staring at you almost entertained.

"Well, you sing, don't you?" You snap, blushing a bit.

"Yeah... but... What do you want me to sing?" He asks grinning.

"Well..." You seem to think a bit, feeling very embarrassed. "Ok... sing me... 'Strangers in the night'. After all you're in the run for the role of young Sinatra, so..." You can't help but to smile cheekily, wondering if he was capable of that.

Grant laughs. "Really? You do know that by the time Sinatra sings that song he's no longer young and therefore, if I'm ever cast in the role, I'll never sing that...?"

You chuckle shrugging your shoulders. "Whatever, can you do it or not?"

"Sure." He grins amused. A second after Grant is singing the song and you're making what you think is a probably a dumb foolish face.

_'Oh, wow. He's good... And I'm an idiot.' _You think to yourself as he carries on with the _'something in my heart told me I must have you'_ part.

_'Brilliant, just brilliant. I ask him to sing me a love song. When he just broke up with a cheating girlfriend. Obviously I can't do this informal thing. Let's go back to just professional...'_

After he says the last words you just say quickly and a little embarrassed. "Very good indeed. If it depended on me you'd have the part right way."

Grant grins. "Oh thank you. Unfortunately it doesn't..."

"Yeah, it doesn't." You nod, thinking that if you were already his publicist six months ago he'd have got the Finnick role. And since you can't turn back time you will do everything you can to help him get this role.

Grant keeps his amused smile. "So, do you like Sinatra?"

"Yeah, I can listen to it." You giggle. "Not my favorite music in the world though..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, a lot of stuff. I'm not picky..." You shrug.

"Ok..." He smiles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Grant is intrigued.

"Did you do some kind of search on me? Yesterday on the phone you asked me if I studied at USC."

"It was on your profile, in the agency website." He simply says.

"Ok... Anything else you wanna know?" Your tone is almost ironic. It's not on purpose, it's just the way you are.

Grant shakes his head. "No, I don't think so."

"You asked me about my age the other day."

Grant shrugs. "Just curious. Like I said, I just wasn't expecting someone so young."

"So young?"

"You graduated last year. You're what? 23?" He looks at you with a smile.

"Close. 22."

Grant raises an eyebrow. "Even younger then."

"Worry not, I'll be 23 by the end of the year." You laugh.

"Ok, so we're basically the same age." He smiles. "Not even a month of age difference."

"Yeah." You nod.

Grant tries taking advantage of your talkative mood. "So, do you live around here?"

You hesitate a bit before answering_. 'Whatever.'_ You decide to tell him. "I live two blocks away from you. I told you I knew the area."

"Oh." Grant seems surprised. "So you're basically my neighbor."

"Apparently."

"Ok... Do you live alone?" He looks at you.

"No. Do you?"

"No. I have a roommate." Grant looks at you like he wants to ask you something else but he doesn't say anything more.

"And... We're here." You announce almost relieved. A few more questions and you two would be asking each other which color was your underwear.

After parking you two walk quickly inside the building to avoid the rain. After some introductions an assistant takes you and Grant to the makeup room. You're checking your emails when the presenters of the show and a producer come to talk to you. You tell them almost the same you told Grant, that the reason he is here is to talk about his comeback to Glee and that he won't talk of any future projects. Grant joins you all when he's ready and after about five minutes of chitchat Grant is taken to the studio and you are taken to a room where you can watch the show.

While you watch the interview you take some notes. From time to time you can't help but to roll your eyes and shake your head. "Unbelievable. You're born for the camera. Look at this. Seducing not only the audience but also the presenters. And the camera. Charming, funny, smart. I want you in a late night talk show."

Fifteen minutes later Grant's interview is finished and he joins you in the room.

"So, how was it?" He asks smiling.

"Good. Very good. I like the way you seduce everyone, including the camera. As for contents, it was good too, you didn't slip anything you shouldn't, you said the right stuff... It was really good."

Grant grins. "Thanks. So much praise, I can get used to that."

You reply seriously. "I only say the truth. So, let's just talk to the producer and then we can leave, ok?"

Grant nods smiling widely. "Sure."

You roll your eyes again which makes Grant chuckle amused.

When you two are finally free Grant asks, "are you going back to the office?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Cause I'm starving. Do you wanna stop somewhere to grab something?"

"I don't think so... I'd better get back to the office." You reply hastily. "But thanks anyway."

"Seriously? Not even for a coffee?" He makes one of his dazzling smiles, raising an eyebrow.

You shake your head. "No, thanks." Inside your head you just curse him_. 'Stop tempting me with those smiles.'_

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls on a strict diet..."

You just laugh at his words. "Really? Girls on a strict diet? Clearly, you don't know me."

"Clearly, I don't. Prove me wrong." He defies you.

"Oh no, you have not just said that." You can never refuse a challenge. Even if it's with Grant, your client, and you were supposed to be working. "Let's go."

You two walk back to the car.

"Where are we going?" He asks giggling.

"Somewhere." You reply with a mysterious smile. Five minutes later you stop the car. "Come on."

You two walk to a coffee shop. You go there a lot and you already know some of the people working there.

Grant follows you amused. You sit down and before Grant can say anything you tell the waiter, "The special. For two."

"Hungry, uh? Right away."

Grant laughs. "The special? What's so special about it?"

"You'll see."

Moments after the waiter starts filling your table with all sorts of things. Pancakes, french toast, eggs benedict, scrambled eggs, croissants, apple pie, coffee, juice, cake, fruits...

Grant laughs. "Oh my god, seriously?"

"What are you waiting for? Weren't you starving?" You tease him while you start eating.

"Apparently you were too..." He points at your plate giggling.

"I am a bit hungry, yes." You nod chuckling.

"Ok..." Still with an amused smile he starts eating too.

"So, enjoying it?" You ask after some minutes of silence.

Grant nods, his mouth full of food. "Yeah, it's great." He finally replies. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I don't want my client starving." You joke. "Here, try this." You put a slice of cake on his plate.

"Oh." Grant giggles. "Slow down!"

"Eat, you're skinny." You tease him.

"Oh really?" He pretends to be offended.

"You're not fat, that's for sure."

Grant laughs. "You're... very high-spirited today." He comments with a smile.

You can't avoid a slight blush upon hearing his words. "Oh. I'm always high-spirited." You reply.

"Yesterday it didn't show."

"Maybe. Yesterday you were all grumpy too." You immediately regret your words. The last thing you want is to remind him of his scene about the cheating girlfriend.

Grant nods. "I was. And you know why. I was being an ass to everyone. But I'm over it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up..." You apologize.

"It's ok. You were right. I was grumpy."

"You had every reason to be." You mumble like you're speaking to yourself.

"Maybe." Grant heard your words. "But it wasn't other people's fault. They didn't have to bear with my crap."

"I honestly don't get it. Why be in a relationship if you cheat on your partner. I'm generally speaking, of course, I don't know what happened in your relationship..."

Grant hesitates for a moment before speaking. "Well, I don't understand it either. And if you wanna know, I loved someone who I thought loved me back, or so she used to say. I thought we were ok, we didn't fight, argue, nothing. Everything was apparently fine and then I find out she cheated on me with one of our friends. At first they denied but eventually they admitted and... Well." Grant rolls his eyes.

"With one of your friends?! Bastards. Both of them." You state seriously. "I don't get it, really. People say 'never say never' and 'sometimes things you didn't plan happen' but fuck them. You only cheat if you want to. It's an option, it's a choice, it's not fate or destiny. I don't know if she loved you or not, maybe she did, but one thing is for sure she didn't respect you. I know everyone is different. But sorry, maybe I'm old fashioned. I'm monogamous, I don't accept or understand cheating. If you no longer feel like being with someone then dump them, break up, it's better than cheating. I know sometimes it's harder, when there's a marriage and kids in between, but that was not even your case. So..." You realize Grant is looking at you seriously and very attentive at your words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to preach or judge or..." You apologize somewhat embarrassed.

"Not at all... I agree with you. Totally. I don't understand cheating too. It's... Sorry, can't put it into words." He smirks and you can see he's still suffering with the break up.

"Yeah." You nod, his heartbreaking face is making you feel a bit angry. Angry at who left him like that. "Hey, take a piece of this apple pie. It does wonders for the mood." You smile and extend your fork with a piece of the pie to his mouth.

Grant can't help a chuckle. "Yeah, right. Prozac in a pie, maybe?" He accepts your offer and eats the piece of pie you're feeding him. "Thanks. It's very good indeed." He smiles tenderly.

His smile seems to be contagious as you find yourself smiling back at him the same way. "Try this, too." This time you extend him a piece of lemon pie.

Grant accepts it again, licking his lips after. "Even better, delicious. Is making me fat part of the contract?" He jokes.

"Maybe... You would know if you had read it completely." You tease him.

"Hahahah! That will teach me to keep my mouth shut next time."

"Exactly." You giggle amused.

Grant finishes the rest of his pancake and his coffee. "Ok, I'm full now."

"Yeah, me too." You nod. "Shall we go? I should already be in the office by now." You chuckle, not caring too much. You make a sign to the waiter.

Grant nods. "Let's go. I'll take care of the check."

"No, it's on me. I brought you here." You protest.

"No, I invited you first. I was the one starving remember? Do not contest this or I'll report you to your boss." He teases.

"Really? On what grounds?" You ask amused.

"You disrespected my will. The will of your client."

"Your will?"

"My will of paying. Shsh, it's done." Grant extends the money to the waiter while you're shaking your head and rolling your eyes.

"Unbelievable." You mumble.

Grant smiles very entertained. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." You chuckle again, while you two head for the car.

During the way back to the office you talk to Grant about Friday night.

"Like I said you're going to have a stylist for that. Can we arrange a meeting Friday morning for some fittings and see your options? By the end of the afternoon the stylist will go to your place to get you ready and we'll go to the fucking premiere."

"Ok, I do have the Sinatra screen tests late in the morning. Can we do the fittings before that?"

"Absolutely. I'll tell you the details tomorrow."

"Ok, good."

You nod smiling and a minute after you're back in your office.

"So, we'll keep in touch, ok?" You say when you walk Grant to his car.

Grant smiles. "Sure. I'll be waiting."

"You have more 90210 shootings today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, good work there. Enjoy the rest of your day." You smile.

"You too. And thank you for the late breakfast. I really liked that."

"No, thank YOU, you didn't let me pay." You pout.

"Hahha! Next time, I'll let you pay. Promise."

"Ok, I'll remember that."

"Sure." He smiles again.

"Ok, bye then." You start walking away and Grant gets inside his car and leaves. You let out a sigh. '_Informal professional relationship… Right. Let's hope none of this was out of line...'_


	9. Am I that different?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Next day, after the interview, you send Grant the details of his fittings in the next morning. While at work you practically have no other option than having Grant on your mind all the time. After all he's your only client. You have just finished updating his facebook page with a video of his interview from yesterday's morning and you're now heading home. The fact that you find yourself thinking of him even when you're out of work annoys you. You just reprimand yourself for letting yourself get a bit too informal with him, after that late breakfast of yesterday._ 'But it was fun... Oh shut up, he's your client, you're not supposed to have fun...'_ You seem to have two voices arguing with each other inside your head.

Grant on the other hand was at home after shooting some more scenes for 90210. He sees your email with the details for tomorrow and he wants to call you but he can't find any plausible reason to do that so he just sighs. _'I could just call to tell her I got the information... Maybe that's too much for a call... I'll just send a text saying I'm gonna be there.'_ He texts you the message and then Doug, his roommate, shows up.

"Get your butt up from the couch, Gustin. We're heading out for dinner and then a bar. Kevin is coming too."

"No, I don't feel like going out." Grant complains.

"Oh, come on, just for some drinks. We're not gonna be too late."

"We'd better. I have fittings early tomorrow and then the crucial screen tests for that role..."

"I know, and this will help you to clear your mind a bit. It'll be good, come on."

Grant eventually nods. "Ok let me just change."

"Move!" Doug laughs.

After having dinner, Doug, Kevin McHale and Grant are now at a bar. After one beer Doug decides to go for a look around, obviously to check on the girls.

"So, I've been scanning the place. And the winners are definitely those over there..." He points to a group of four people on the other side of the bar.

Grant and Kevin try to look but there are a bunch of people blocking their view.

"They're cute and pretty, one is particularly good-looking and hot, they seemed nice and fun... There is of course a downside. It's three girls and a guy. If the guy is with one of the girls then it only leaves two girls..." He pouts.

Grant shakes his head laughing. "You're crazy."

Kevin laughs too. "So, your idea is..."

"Let's just approach them, introduce ourselves... But let's make this clear, the hot one is for me, ok?" He giggles.

Grant smirks. "I told you I'm not really in the mood for that... The last thing I want is to hit on girls or have girls hitting on me."

"I know... But you can just talk... You don't have to hit on them... Look at them and tell me if I'm not right." Doug looks at the other side again and now all of them can see the group of four people he's referring to. "The one in the black dress is the one I meant. But the others are very cute too."

Grant looks at group precisely when the girl of the black dress puts an arm around the guy's shoulders and turns her head to kiss his cheek. "Shit."

"What? Isn't she hot?" Doug asks. "Of course, it also appears that she's the one dating the guy..." He smirks. "Obviously."

Grant smirks too. "Forget your plan of hitting on her or her friends."

Doug raises an eyebrow surprised. "Why? The other girls are free..."

"That's my publicist. The other girls are coworkers. The guy is most likely her boyfriend. Some Nate guy." He remembers you saying Nate's name during that phone call when you were at home.

"What?! That's your publicist? Really?" Doug seems very surprised. "Wow, you weren't lying when you said she was hot."

"Yeah." Grant nods a bit disappointed.

Kevin raises an eyebrow. "That's the bossy one? She looks nice..."

"She's bossy when she's doing her work but she can also be fun." Grant smiles remembering your breakfast yesterday..

"Looks like the whole package." Kevin chuckles.

"And whole packages are unfortunately always unavailable." Doug adds. "And yeah, I heard one of the girls calling the guy Nate when I passed by."

Grant smirks. "Yeah..."

Doug doesn't seem to notice. "Grant, my friend, we don't need to look like fool guys hitting on the girls. You'll just say hi to your publicist and you'll go along with you. Then you introduce us." He grins victoriously.

Kevin laughs. "Seems perfect to me."

Grant shakes his head. "Oh come on, I told you I'm not in the mood."

"Come on you, don't be rude. You'll just say hi to her. You don't need to do anything else except introduce us. Simple as that."

Grant takes a deep breath. "All right. But I swear, if you guys embarrass me..."

Doug smiles. "Worry not, we won't."

"Yeah, we won't." Kevin nods grinning.

Grant rolls his eyes and he stands up, heading your way.

You're drinking your cocktail when you notice Joan's change of expression. She opens her eyes and you notice she's looking behind you. You turn your head and immediately you're staring at Grant and two other guys. You recognize Kevin from Glee and obviously from the love tweets with Grant.

"Oh." You just mumble surprised.

"Hi..." Grant smiles somewhat embarrassed. "We were on the other side of the bar when I realized you were also here... Just wanted to say hi..."

"Oh, right. What a coincidence..." You smile surprised.

"Yeah, so... this is Doug, my roomate and Kevin, the one from the love tweets." Grant giggles as he introduces you to the guys.

After that you introduce your friends too. "Ok, so this is Joan, you've met her at the offices, that's Sophie and here is Nate. Guys, this is Grant, Doug and Kevin."

They all say 'hi' and you just feel you need to invite them. It's the polite thing to do, even though you don't know how you feel about socializing with Grant outside the work environment. "So... Do you guys wanna sit with us?"

Doug immediately nods. "Sure. Thank you."

"Ok, make room." You tell your friends. You squeeze Nate against the wall to make room for Grant to sit next to you on your couch and on the other side of the table Doug sits with Joan and Sophie. Kevin sits on a chair between the two couches and facing the wall.

"So, enjoying a night out, uh?" You say looking at Grant.

"Yeah, I was not really in the mood but they dragged me..." He rolls his eyes at Kevin and Doug.

"There's always 'mood' for a night out." Doug jokes.

You notice Grant looking discreetly but strangely at Nate. At the same time Nate wraps an arm around your waist to pull you even closer to him and he whispers some words in your ear. Grant looks at you two feeling uneasy.

You roll your eyes smiling. "Ok... Hey, Grant, Nate thinks I'm being rude because I haven't officially introduced you both..."

Grant frowns and thinks to himself_, 'Jeez, I get it, you're the boyfriend, she's with you, no need to get your hands all over her and make her introduce you that way...'_ He tries his best pleasant smile and says, "well, I'm here."

You giggle. "Right. So... Grant, meet Nate, your future stylist."

Grant gasps, "What?"

Nate extends his hand to Grant. "Pleased to meet you, I hope... Looks like you're disappointed." He chuckles amused.

Grant is still very surprised. He shakes hands with Nate eventually and scowls his eyebrows. "No, not that... I'm just surprised, that's all. I surely didn't see that coming..."

You frown intrigued. "Why not? Were you expecting Rachel Zoe?" You and Nate laugh loudly at your own joke.

Grant shakes his head and snaps somewhat harshly. "I wasn't expecting my publicist's boyfriend, that's for sure."

"What?!" You and Nate laugh even more loudly. Kevin and Doug are very entertained talking to Joan and Sophie that they aren't even aware of the conversation going on between you, Nate and Grant.

Grant looks at you as if you and Nate were crazy insane.

When you finally control your laughter you explain, "Nate is not my boyfriend in the literal sense of the word. I love him, sure, I live with him sure, he's gorgeous sure," you caress Nate's cheek tenderly, "he's adorable, sweet, cute, fun, smart and all that but unfortunately to me, he's 100% gay." You pout at Nate teasing him.

Nate pulls you closer and kisses your cheek. "You spoil me. If by any magic I turn straight I promise I'll marry you, sweetheart." He giggles.

Grant is now chuckling amused, all his moodiness is suddenly vanished. "Ok, sorry for the misunderstanding..."

"It's ok. We're cool. Right?" You look at Nate who nods smiling, "perfectly cool."

"Hey, I promise you Nate will do a perfect job on you. He's brilliant in what he does."

Grant nods smiling. "Sure, no problem. I trust you both."

"Ok, do you want something to drink?" You ask Grant.

Grant nods. "Yeah, I'll get a beer." He stands up and asks, "Do you guys want anything?"

Doug and Kevin ask for beers and you stand up too, "I'll go with you to help, we have the drinks for free." You grin.

Grant giggles. "Really? Amazing."

"The bar has a contract with the agency. We do a lot of events here, we handle their publicity and we can have free drinks when we come here." You explain as you walk to towards the barman you know.

You ask for the drinks and you notice Grant smiling like a fool. "Anything funny?" You smile too.

Grant shakes his head. "No... It's just, I almost didn't recognize you, without your whole professional look."

"Oh. Am I that different?" You chuckle.

"A bit. But you do look amazing. Nate's work?" He jokes.

"Hahahah! No, my own work, thank you very much. Nate specializes in men's styling. Don't worry, he's experienced and works regularly for some A-list guys. You'll be in good hands."

"I don't doubt it. You just have to look at him to know that." He grins.

"Yeah, he looks good, doesn't he? And not gay at all. You can't imagine the amount of girls that hit on him... If we are together he usually makes them believe we are a couple so that they will leave him alone. I can't really blame him, I do the same to get rid of an eventual guy that comes bugging me... We have each other's backs basically." You shrug with a smile.

"Nice..." Grant smiles. "So, that means there's no real boyfriend to do that job..." He looks at you interested.

"Oh." You feel a bit embarrassed. "No. I don't have time for that. I'm just like you now, not interested in relationships, just focusing on my work and career."

Grant nods. "I understand."

You two walk back to the table with the drinks. You all spend about an hour talking when you all decide to leave as everyone has work to do next day.

"So, I'll be waiting for you at 8AM as we had agreed. I'll take you to Nate's atelier then, ok?" You smile to Grant when you're saying goodbye.

"Sure." He grins happily.

"Ok, See you tomorrow then."

"See you. Good night."

Finally you all leave the bar.

You're driving back home with Nate.

"So... That was the famous Grant Gustin. He's nice and I think he does respect your work. Even too much, if you know what I mean..." Nate laughs.

"Oh, Nate!" You exclaim chuckling.

"Seriously. Do you want my honest gay opinion? He's gorgeous, of course. Too bad for me he's obviously 100% straight. Come on, you surely noticed the way his mood changed when he figured I wasn't your boyfriend. He was almost annoyed before and then all of sudden he was all smiles and happy and nice... And the way he looked at you... He almost needed someone to wipe off the drool." He laughs loudly.

"Oh stop. He's my client."

"And he's also an attractive pretty boy of your age who obviously has good taste in girls."

"I told you he has just broken up with a cheating girlfriend. The last thing he's interested now is girls."

"Hahah! Right. That may be true, but there are some things your mind can't control. Like chemistry and attraction. If he wasn't your client how would you feel about him?"

"I don't know... He's my client, that's what matters now. Can we please stop talking about work? And I mean Grant. He's work for both you and me."

"Ok, right." Nate giggles entertained.


	10. What's wrong?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

It's almost 8 AM, Friday morning and you're waiting for Grant to meet you in the office so you can go to Nate's atelier. Of course this is was something that didn't require your presence at all. It was just some fittings to pick Grant's outfit for tonight's movie premiere and that was Nate's job. You could have perfectly told Grant to be at Nate's atelier alone. Instead you convinced yourself that you should go with him_. 'After all it's not like I have any other client to worry about now...'_, you say to yourself almost like an excuse.

Joan's voice over the speaker interrupts your chain of thoughts. "Grant is here."

You grab your handbag and you meet Grant in the reception. You see him talking to Stella. _'Oh, amazing...' _You smirk.

"Ah, here she is..." Stella smiles at you. You approach them and Stella continues, "I was here asking Grant how everything is going."

You smile a bit anxiously. "Oh, really...?"

Grant grins. "And I was just saying it's going great. No complaints so far. On the contrary." He winks discreetly at you.

You pray Stella didn't see that and apparently she hasn't as she's more interested in a box she's holding in her hands. "You must be doing a great job, Grant even brought us something to sweeten our morning. Red velvet cake! You're dangerous, young man. Not sure what my scale will say to this! Hhahah!"

You giggle at that whole scene.

Stella taps your shoulder. "Ok, I don't want to hold you, I'll let you two go to whatever you're going and I promise we'll save you a piece of the cake for when you come back!" She chuckles and disappears to her office, after handing the cake to Joan.

Grant pouts sweetly at you. "Sorry... The cake was supposed to be just for you... But then your boss showed up, she asked about the box... I had to say it was a gift for everyone here."

You shake your head amused. "It was for me?"

"Yeah, I've noticed you like your sweets..." He chuckles.

"Oh dear... Thanks, I suppose." You can't help but grin at his gesture of bringing you cake. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Red velvet, uh?" You comment shaking your head amused during the elevator ride to the garage.

Grant grins. "I'm sure you love it."

You nod. "I do. And I hope they do save me a piece or I'll be very angry."

"Oh, don't worry, if they don't I'll take you out to eat the cake myself."

"Oh, thank you." You smile entertained.

"You're welcome." He gets a bit closer to you as the elevator stops at a lower floor to allow some people to enter.

You find yourself leaning against the elevator wall and Grant immediately in front of you, each one of his arms around you, as he supports himself using the palm of his hands against the wall. If he didn't do that he would probably be crushed against you. Due to this closeness you immediately feel his scent. Then before you know it you start feeling your heart beating a lot faster. You find Grant looking at you with a mysterious expression. You quickly avoid his stare and you look down. You stop at his neck and top of his chest contemplating his freckles. Grant gets even closer to you and you involuntarily your hand rests on his waist like it's preventing his body from actually touch yours. Grant mutters a 'sorry' and you immediately remove your hand. Nonetheless a sudden tingling occurs through all your body and you pray for the ride to end quickly but it seems to last an eternity.

When you finally reach the garage floor you sigh in relief. You find yourself almost sweating even though today is a very cold day and your clothes are not that warm.

You take off your coat before entering the car. Grant is still silent but you can see him running his hand through his hair like he's anxious.

"So... Coincidence last night, uh?" You finally say to break the tense silence when you are already on your way to Nate's work place.

Grant nods, still with a mesmerized expression. "Yeah, indeed."

"Nate's place is close by." You inform him, trying to get back to the professional environment.

Grant finally looks at you since he got inside the car. "You could have just told me his address. There was no need to for you to spend your time taking me there. You're my publicist, not my driver. And don't talk to me about the contract..." He giggles.

"Oh." If you were someone who blushed easily you would be crimson red by now. "Well, I could but I didn't."

"Right. You wanna make sure everything goes perfectly fine as you planned." Grant teases, thinking to himself amused_, 'adorable, sexy control freak.'_

"Yeah, that too." You nod, relieved he gave you an excuse himself.

Five more minutes and you're at Nate's.

You and Grant enter Nate's atelier and after the greetings they start with the fittings. Nate shows Grant a few outfits, mainly suits, that he's picked for him and Grant starts trying them. Every time they ask for your opinion and you just nod in approval or shake your head in disapproval.

As Grant and Nate go on with the fittings you can't help but to stare continuously at Grant. Your eyes drift from his face to his arms, then to his torso and finally to his ass. _'Shit. Look at that... No, I can't look at that.' _You feel like the temperature has suddenly risen. You take a deep breath and you leave the room.

You're in the lobby when fifteen minutes later Grant and Nate appear.

"It's done." Nate declares with a smile. "Ok, I'll see you later today then, Grant." They shake hands with each other and you wave a 'goodbye' to Nate.

Grant looks at you frowning. "You left the room so suddenly. Are you ok?"

You sigh. "I'm fine. Shall we?" You reply hastily, your heart beating fast. You feel like you've been caught doing something you shouldn't.

"Sure? You seem a bit... nervous..."

"I'm fine, I told you. Let's go. I'll drop you at the place of your screen tests. It'll be faster than if I take you back to the office and I don't want you to be late for that."

Grant smirks. "But my car is at your office..."

"I'll wait till you finish the tests. And then we'll go back."

"Oh. Are you sure?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah, I told you, you can't be late for that. Let's go." You can't even look at him in the eyes. You just want to get away from him but you can't. For professional reasons, as he can't get late for his audition and strangely for personal reasons, as you feel there's an invisible force pushing you towards him.

As you reluctantly start walking away Grant reaches for your arm and grabs it. "Wait."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You look away from him.

Grant keeps looking at you like he doesn't believe you and holding your arm. "Is it anything to do with me? Have I said or done anything I shouldn't?"

"No, it's nothing to do with you..." You look up to him and you find his beautiful eyes staring at yours. You pray for anyone to appear but no one does and you feel Grant getting closer to you. You can't seem to find any strength to move even an inch, instead you just feel that invisible force again, pushing you even closer to him, a knot in your stomach and your knees almost shaking.

His hand lets go of your arm and moves swiftly to your back on your waistline, pulling you even closer that your body is squeezed against his. "It's not?" He asks while he leans over to whisper the words in your ear.

His breath tickling your ear, his sweet scent intoxicating you, the feeling of his chest crushing against yours, his other arm encircling your waist as well... The second after you're dropping your handbag to the floor and wrapping your arms around his neck.

Instantly you feel Grant's lips on your neck, kissing it softly. You let out a low moan which makes Grant move directly to your lips. Without any warning his lips are locked with yours and you kiss each other passionately and eagerly. It doesn't last long, as the noise of people approaching makes you two pull apart quickly.

You're breathing hard trying to figure out what has just happened. All you know is that you had never felt such a strong desire like that before and all you wish is you were completely alone with Grant to carry on what you two had just started.

A man and a woman pass by, looking strangely at you and Grant.

You pick up your bag quickly and you notice Grant is all flushed, running his hand through his hair, breathing hard as well.

When the people are out of your sight you simply say. "We really must go."

Grant licks his lower lip before nodding. "We do."

You two walk in silence to the car and in silence you two remain for the fifteen minute drive. You're still with your mind blank, just trying to focus on the driving. Grant appears to be in the same state you are, just looking out the window.

When you park the car you simply say, "good luck. I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks." He forces a smile and gets out of the car.

When he disappears you just take your hands to your head. "What the hell was that? It was like I wasn't in control of myself... And neither was he, apparently... Fuck. What a mess." You touch your lips with your thumb remembering the quick but oh so intense kiss. His warm lips on yours, his tongue caressing your own after invading your mouth without even asking for permission, his hands holding you tight against him, your breasts crushed against his chest, the feeling of his bulge against your crotch... How could ten seconds leave you so mesmerized like you are now? And more important how could those ten seconds even happen?

Almost an hour passes by. Your breathing rate remains high and your heart keeps pounding fast as you're still going over and reliving the same ten seconds over and over again. When Grant comes back it feels like he was only gone for ten minutes and you're certainly not prepared to see him again as you are still all flushed and distraught.

**A/N Even I am distraught with this chapter. Let me breathe.**


	11. Why can't it happen?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Grant has just returned from his screen tests. He totally surprises you when he enters the car.

"Jeez, you scared me to death." You exclaim all flushed. "It was quick." It seems to you that he was only gone for ten minutes. That sudden overwhelming kiss you two shared was still too alive in your mind.

"It's done. They put me completely in the character, clothes, makeup, hair and then I did some quick scenes for the camera. Let's wait and see the result." He sighs.

"Did they say anything? Any feedback? How do you think it went? Well?"

"They say they will give me an answer next week. I think it went well, at least the best I could do now..." He looks at you intensely which makes you look away from him. You can't seem to stop your accelerated heart beating and breathing rate. He calls your name and you look back at him reluctantly.

"Can we talk about what happened?" He asks.

"What?"

"This." Without any warning he's leaning towards you and his hand is in the back of your neck pulling your face to his. You know what's about to happen and you do nothing to stop it. His lips are locked with yours again and you two share another passionate kiss till you gather all your strength and you push him away. "Stop, this is insane." You take a deep a breath avoiding his stare.

"Is it? I've spent this last hour thinking about it and nothing else. I don't even know how I got through the screening tests."

You hide your face behind your hands. "It's insane. It can't happen."

"But it did. Why can't it happen?"

"It just can't."

"But why? I know you're feeling the same way I am, we're both single, so..."

"I can get fired." You simply say.

"What?!" He exclaims surprised.

You chuckle sadly. "You really didn't read the contract, did you? It states clearly that there can't be any involvement between the parties, you and me, other than the professional one. Any romantic or sexual relationships are strictly forbidden and if disobeyed there's a breach of contract. Meaning, I'll get fired because you obviously can't get fired from this."

Grant is looking at you almost in shock. "I had no idea..."

"Yeah, now you do."

"Sorry, the last thing I want is to cause you any trouble... But..."

"There's no but. It can't happen again. And no one can know that this already happened. You can't tell your friends, Doug, Kevin, your brother, whoever. No one. Promise me." You look at him and you can't avoid a tear rolling out of your eye.

"I promise. You have my word. Come here." He reaches his arm to yours.

You look at him in disbelief wiping off your tear. "Seriously? What have I just told you?"

"I wanna hug you. Just hug you, I promise. Surely it doesn't breach the contract?" He jokes.

His answer makes you smile. "I think not..."

He pulls you to his arms into a clumsy hug, the best way the handbrake and the gear shift between you two allow. His hand caresses softly your back and hair. You let yourself relax in his arms, your head on his shoulder. _'Why does this feel so right when it's so wrong?'_ You think to yourself.

Grant kisses softly your hair. "Is there any way we can fix this?"

"Fix what?" You don't move an inch.

"This contract clause."

"No, not without breaking the contract." You reply. You're not sure what he's suggesting. You pull away from him and you look at his eyes. "Grant, we just let ourselves get carried away. By lust or whatever it was. Sure, I think you're handsome and sweet and nice, you probably think similar things about me but we can't let that get ahead of ourselves. Not above our work. Besides, you said so yourself, you're not interested in girls right now."

"Yeah, I said that, didn't I? Unfortunately I can't predict the future... This isn't any easier for me than it is for you..."

"I know..." You take a deep breath. You look briefly at his lips and you feel a sudden desire to kiss him. Again. _'Fuck, what is this? It seems like we're infected by a virus...'_

Grant takes your hand and holds it. "Why would they put such a clause like that in the contract?"

"Because it could obviously interfere with my work, in many ways... And imagine if things go wrong... It's a way to protect both the agency's and your interests."

"What if I'm the one to blame? Surely they can't fire you for something you didn't do..."

"They can, because it would mean I consented, that I agreed with it. And if I didn't consent then it would be a case for the police because it would mean you forced yourself upon me or something." You smirk.

Grant takes a deep breath. "Fucking mess."

"I agree. Look, we need to put this behind us. It was just a kiss..." Even you can't believe in your own words.

Grant doesn't believe it either as he smirks at you. "It was?"

"Grant, we know each other for four days, we're young, we felt attracted to each other... It happened. But it can't happen again. Promise me." You're asking him to promise you something that you don't even know if you can do it yourself.

"What if no one knows? No one." He looks at you hopeful.

For a second you picture yourself alone with him. But you quickly shake those thoughts away. "No, Grant. We can't risk it. For what? Desire, lust? No, it's not worth it. Things are already awkward as they are."

Grant, who's still holding your hand, takes it to his lips and kisses it softly. "All right. But things are not awkward at all. I think you do an amazing job and I think you're an amazing person. And I'll do as you ask me to, I promise."

"Thanks." You smile tenderly. You just feel like hug him and kiss him again, but you control yourself. And to think that four days ago you were despising him without even knowing him.

Grant takes a deep breath and releases your hand. "So, how do we do things later today?"

"Mmmm, I'll meet you at Nate's at 6, ok? You need to be there earlier to get ready and we'll go from there."

Grant nods. "Sure. Deal."

You finally start the engine to head back to your office. Grant remains silent for a while till he simply says like it's no big deal, "I wish I had met you out of this work thing."

You nod. "Yeah."

He sighs again and looks at you with a sad, resigned face.

You smile tenderly. "Don't do that. I'd rather see you smiling."

"And I'd rather kiss you." He replies back.

"Grant..."

"I know, sorry. I promise I'll behave." He apologizes.

You shake your head trying to hide a smile.

When you arrive at your office you drop Grant next to his car.

"So, at 6 at Nate's." You remember him.

Grant nods. "Yeah, and let me know whether they saved you a piece of the cake or not." He approaches you and before you can do anything he leans to kiss your cheek while holding your hand at the same time.

"Jeez, Grant!" You mumble embarrassed looking around.

"No one's here, relax."

"We have security cameras here in the parking lot." You inform him.

"It was just an innocent cheek kiss..." He winks at you with a smile and gets inside his car. "See you later."

"See you." You roll your eyes trying to suppress a grin. _'We're walking on thin ice here...'_ You sigh.


	12. What do I have to do?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Needless to say that after Grant left, even if he was not with you physically, he was in your mind all the time. You can't stop thinking about him and the kisses you shared. Even when you're talking to Stella, you're thinking about him and that just makes you feel guilty, extremely guilty. If she knew she'd be extremely disappointed at you, you're sure. You start to think that this was your entire fault. You let things get too personal, too informal. You should have maintained your strictly professional behavior and conduct.

After lunch you receive a phone call from Grant. Your heart skips a bit when you see his name on your phone screen. "Jeez, what now?" You sigh and wonder how you're gonna be able to keep doing your job correctly.

You pick up. "Hi..." You seem tired.

"Hi... Are you ok?" Grant notices your sad reply.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What is it?" You don't sound convincing at all.

"Hummm, sure? I... I hate to think that I'm the one making you feel that way. I'm sorry."

His words make you smile a bit. "It's ok, don't worry. It's not your fault."

"I know, it's the damn contract's fault."

"Let's not go through that again, please, Grant."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Well... anyway, I was just calling because Nate called me to say that he's coming to my house with the outfit... So I'm not gonna be at his workplace..."

You slap your own head. "Of course. He always does that so it's more comfortable to his clients. And I know it. My mistake, Grant, sorry. I was just so confused that I made a mistake saying you had to be at his place... See? See why there are such clauses in contracts? To prevent shit like this to happen. I'll meet you at your place then."

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry. Really. I'll wait for you here then. At 6?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Ok, see you then. And don't worry, it's all fine, really."

"Yeah. Thanks." You just wish it was 6 already.

"By the way... Did they save you a piece of the cake?"

Finally something that makes you giggle. "Yeah, they did. Don't worry. And everyone loved it. It was delicious. Thanks."

"Glad to hear it. Next time, it will be just for you and no one else."

"Oh. Next time?"

"Yeah. You'll have a cake just for yourself. I promise."

You find yourself smiling like a fool. "You don't have to but thanks."

"No problem, my pleasure." He's also smiling widely.

"Right. So... See you later." You say goodbye still with that foolish smile.

"See you."

You two finally hang up and you look at your computer screen. It's displaying a big picture of a smiling Grant.

You take a deep breath and you finish getting everything ready for the premiere. After that you go home to change your clothes and at ten to six you go to Grant's house. After all you live very close to him.

It almost seems ridiculous going by car from your place to his place. You hesitate between knocking on his door and just calling him on his phone to announce you've already arrived. Against what your prudent and logical self tells you, you decide to knock on his door.

The door opens to reveal a glowing, stunning, gorgeous Grant. You stare at him for a bit, he does exactly the same, staring at you.

"Oh... Hi... Come in." He finally speaks, a big smile on his face.

"Er... Shouldn't we... get going?" You stammer almost embarrassed_. 'Jeez, put yourself together, girl, you're working.'_

"We still have a few minutes... You're early." He smiles again.

"Yeah. By car it's like two minutes from my place to yours..."

"That close, uh?" He grins. "Come in." He steps aside to let you come inside. "You just missed Nate. He left about five minutes ago."

"And I can see he did a great job." You comment only to regret it the second after._ 'Brilliant, just brilliant.' _You think to yourself, ironically of course.

"And who did that great job on you?" He asks grinning, while looking pleased at you from head to toe. "Yourself?"

You nod. "Yeah."

"Well, not that you need much to look amazing..." He sighs.

You look around nervously, not knowing what to say. This is all sorts of awkward. How are you supposed to work, to have a professional relationship with Grant in these conditions?

Fortunately to you, Jett, Grant's dog, a toy poodle, appears in the room. And he's indeed too cute.

"Jett, buddy! Came to greet our guest? Good boy." Grant immediately grabs the dog and holds him in his arms. He tells Jett your name and adds, "see how pretty she is? Told you so. Now you can see for yourself."

You can't help but laugh at the whole scene: Grant talking to the dog like he's a person and the dog himself looking at Grant and then at you like he understood it all. You pet Jett's head softly and he seems to enjoy it. "Aren't you adorable? Yes, you are." You look back at Grant grinning. "He's so cute."

Grant nods smiling like a proud owner. "He is. Adorable. And he seems to like you. He doesn't let everyone pet him like that. At least not on the first approach..."

"Oh really?" You take Jett away from Grant's arms and you hold him yourself, while you sit on the couch. Jett doesn't seem to mind as he nestles on your lap and lets you pet him as you will.

"Oh oh." Grant giggles amused. "I think someone just fell in love..."

"Who did? Jett or me?" You joke, teasing Grant. And yet again you regret your words.

Grant raises an eyebrow and smiles cheekily. "Probably both of you."

"Yeah." You pet Jett for a while more then you put him softly on the couch so you can stand up. "Ok, I'd love to stay here with him but we need to go, Grant."

"I know..." He sighs.

"Come on, I know these type of events can be a pain in the ass, but it will be good for you." As you get closer to him you notice Jett's hair on his suit jacket. You extend your hand to remove it and after you do that Grant holds your hand.

You try to pull away but he holds it tight. Again you know you're getting into a trap and you know you don't have the strength to fight this. You look at Grant nervously and he just smiles resigned. "I know. I promised." He just pulls you into a warm hug and holds you tight.

You hug him back, enjoying his embrace. He caresses softly your hair and you just close your eyes for a few seconds. Then you take a deep breath and you pull away. You look at him with a smirk. "I'm sorry, Grant. For my behavior. This has never ever happened to me before. Getting involved with a client... So unprofessional and... I..."

"Hey, shsh, it's ok." He pulls you back to his arms. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I wish we could figure this out..."

"There's nothing to figure out..."

He makes you look back at him. "There isn't? Do you think I can just keep a strictly professional relationship with you? Seeing you, speaking to you several times a week and do nothing? I can't. You can't imagine how hard it is for me to just control myself right now instead of just kiss you."

"Well, control it. You're not a teenager anymore. And you know me for four days. Next week you'll meet some other pretty girl and soon you'll feel the same way about her and forget about me, don't worry."

"Now that hurts me. I don't usually start kissing girls the way I kissed you for no reason. Nor I start kissing every pretty girl that comes across my way. It takes more than that. A lot more, if you must know." He seems truly offended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way... I just... I don't know what to do." You say honestly. Deep inside you also know you won't be able to maintain a simple professional relationship with him.

Grant holds both your hands. "Look, I don't know either, but there some things I know. I know I don't wanna do anything that will cause you any trouble or worse, cost you your job. On the contrary, I wanna help you with that, I'll be an easy client to deal with, I will listen to your advices and do whatever you think it's best."

"Ok... And what do I have to do?"

"Trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Yeah, can you do that?"

"I don't know... I can try..." You shrug, not really sure where this is leading to.

"Ok, good. It's a start." He leans to kiss your cheek and you let him do it. "I promise you Jett won't tell anyone either." He smiles.

His joke makes you smile and you look at Jett who's looking at you both, again like he understood the whole situation. You pet his head. "Your dog is lovely."

Grant nods. "Like the owner."

You giggle amused. "Right. Let's hope he's not as self-conceited as the owner."

"He's just a little bit..." He pulls you swiftly to his arms again and, catching you by surprise, he pecks your lips softly.

You sigh, not protesting or saying anything.

"Ok, time to go. Shall we?" He smiles, while he pulls a strand of your hair off your face.

"Let's go." You nod. You say goodbye to Jett and finally you and Grant are on your way.


	13. Why are you so grumpy?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You and Grant are now heading to the movie premiere. You're not quite sure what that conversation with him in his house meant but you're also not sure if you want to find out. You know you feel good when you are with him and even though you're terrified that you can have serious trouble at work, the will of being around him is stronger than pushing him away.

Grant has been smiling foolishly since you two left the house. "So, tell me, what do I have to do there?"

"You know, usual stuff. Red Carpet for a bunch of photographs... Some little interviews in the red carpet. It would be nice if you say you really like the director's work as well as the members of the cast..."

"That's easy. I do."

"Good. Then you socialize with people. I'll introduce you to some of them, though I have no doubt you'll do just great without me." You smile at him.

Grant grins. "But I prefer to have you around."

You roll your eyes with a smile. "Right."

"Yeah. Then we watch the movie?"

"Sure, if you want to. Many actors and actresses that attend their movie premieres don't actually watch the movies because they don't like to see themselves... But since it's not your movie..." You giggle.

"Right. And if we stay to watch it will you sit next to me?"

"No. You'll be sitting with the guests, next to other actors and public figures. I'm here not only as your publicist but also as a member of the team that worked on this movie's publicity. I'll stay in a different place."

"Oh... That sucks."

You can't help but laugh. "Hahah, it would be amazing, an actor's publicist sitting right next to him in a movie premiere." You laugh even more.

Grant sighs. "Whatever. It's probably for the best anyway. This is a public event and I'm not sure what I would do if you were sitting right next to me..."

"Grant... For the entire event I'm strictly your publicist, ok?"

"I know, don't worry. I said you could trust me, I mean it. I won't do or say anything foolish, I promise."

"Ok." You look at him with a smile.

When you arrive at the place, the valet takes the car and you lead Grant to one of your acquaintances, who's in the organization of the premiere. Then comes the red carpet, with photos and interviews, where Grant shines as always. After that comes the socializing part and Grant is a success too.

During the screening of the movie, with Grant away from you, you can't help but feel happy. Grant kept his promise, no comprised looks to you, no teasing, no getting too close, no nothing. It was just a professional thing, a client and his publicist in a public event.

When it's over you go look for him and you find him talking very entertained to a beautiful young actress that was in the movie. You smirk. _'Of course.'_ You can't help but feel extremely jealous which annoys you very much. _'Why am I jealous, it's not like he's my boyfriend. Jeez, what am I even saying?' _You slap your forehead, like you're punishing yourself for having such thoughts.

Not even a minute later you find Grant standing right next to you. "Hi, are we leaving now?" He asks smiling.

"Well, yeah, unless you want to stay talking to that boring actress..." Your spiteful tone is a bit too obvious.

Grant chuckles. "Oh oh... What is that? Are you jealous?" He smiles amused.

You blush at his words. "What?! Jealous?! You're crazy. Why should I be jealous?" You try to sound offended.

Grant grins. "Right. And if you must know, yes, she's boring and I'm glad you're here so we can leave. Thanks for saving me."

You scowl. "If she was so boring you should have just made an excuse to walk away instead of staying there talking very entertained to her."

"Sorry, but that would be rude and I wouldn't do that. I was just pretending to be entertained with the conversation. And I thought you were still busy with work, so I was making time till you were free to go. Why are you so grumpy?"

You take a deep breath. "I don't even know. Sorry. Can we go?" You can't even look him in the eyes because you're feeling ashamed of your sudden and uncalled for jealousy.

Grant nods. "Sure, we can. I would hug you right now if I could." He says seriously lowering his voice.

You sigh, without saying anything. You and Grant walk to the car where the valet was waiting with the key.

On your way you try a normal conversation about the premiere.

Grant smiles. "It was great. Loved it. Thanks for putting me in this."

"You're welcome. And here we are." You say as you stop in the front of Grant's house.

"Do you wanna come in?" He asks straightforward.

"Oh. I don't think it's a good idea..." You shake your head, but deep inside you want to say yes. In fact, you just want to be with him for as long as we can.

Grant reaches his hand to yours and holds it. "Doug is not here. He went upstate to San Francisco to visit his family and he will stay there for the entire weekend."

You look at Grant trying to decide what to do.

Grant smiles. "I'm sure Jett would love some more cuddles from you..."

You finally smile. "Right, you're blackmailing me with Jett..."

"If that's what it takes for you to say yes, then yeah, I'm blackmailing you with Jett." He grins.

You shake your head chuckling while you think to yourself, _'if I get to cuddle with you as well instead of just Jett I say yes.' _Again, you could just slap yourself_. 'This is insane...'_

Grant kisses the palm of your hand. "Also, I can make you some pancakes. I'm starving."

You giggle. "Yeah, alluring me with food..." You take a deep breath. "Ok, I'm coming in. But just for a little bit..."

Grant grins. "Great. Let's go."

**A/N Ok, what now…?**


	14. Are you sure?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You're now with Grant in his home after accepting his invitation of coming inside. The moment Grant closes the door he wraps his arms around your waist.

"Finally." He smiles.

"Finally?" You roll your eyes, feeling a little uneasy. You feel happy to be with him but at the same time you're filled with guilty, like you're doing something you shouldn't. Which you know you are.

"Yeah, finally I can be alone with you, not worrying if anyone sees us." He leans forwards and kisses softly your lips.

There's immediately that feeling of butterflies in your stomach and the temperature seems to rise. You can't help but to kiss him back a bit too eagerly and intensely.

When you two pull apart Grant just comments a little surprised. "Wow."

His comment makes you feel a bit embarrassed.

He grins. "Don't be shy, that was... amazing."

"Yeah..." You kiss him again against your own will. You're pretty sure you never felt this level of attraction for anyone before.

When you stop to breathe you find Grant looking at you with a foolish smile.

"What?" You giggle still embarrassed.

"I can't take my eyes off you. You're so... Arghhh." He moans desperately.

You really blush this time and you look away. You feel Grant's arms tightening the grip around you and making you look back at him.

"Do you remember this morning?" He looks deeply into your eyes.

You scowl. "Yes... Why?"

"Well, I lied. I can't promise I will stay away from you. And neither can you as these last five minutes have just proved. But one thing is for sure, I was serious when I said I don't want to cause any trouble and I'll keep that promise, I swear." He holds you really tight without breaking the eye contact.

You sigh. As much as you don't want to admit it, you know he's right and you can't or want to stay away from him either. You caress his cheek. "I don't know what to say."

Grant smiles tenderly at you. "Then don't. Just kiss me the way you do..." He leans forward to kiss you and you reply by kissing him passionately, enjoying his warm, tight and strong embrace.

When you two pull apart Grant just hugs you tight, resting his head on your shoulder. "This feels so good." He mumbles very lowly.

You caress his back and you think to yourself that he's feeling a bit needy because of the break up with his girlfriend. "It does." You kiss his hair, feeling angry again at the cheating girlfriend. The stupid girl had someone like Grant as a boyfriend, gorgeous, cute, sweet, funny and nice, someone who loved her and then she goes and cheats on him with a friend of them both.

Taking a deep breath Grant lifts his head and looks at you with a smile. "Thanks. Hey, do you wanna help me with the pancakes?"

You grin. "Sure."

Grant pulls you by the hand, leading the way to the kitchen. There you find Jett eating his meal. He looks at you both with his little cute face and Grant jokes. "Right, here you are. That's why you didn't greet us when we came in. Busy with the food, uh?" He pets Jett's head softly and then turns to you giggling. "Jett is a gluttonous guy."

"I can see." You laugh loudly.

"Right, so here we go... Oh wait. I need to change clothes. Nate would kill me if I ruined this amazing suit." He giggles. "Wait a sec. I'll be right back."

For five minutes you stay there talking to Jett and playing with him. "You're just as cute as your owner, aren't you?" You say joking.

"Thanks, he is." Grant replies smiling as he leans on the kitchen table, now just wearing a white t-shirt and some old jeans.

You jump startled. "Jeez, Grant."

He laughs at your embarrassed face. "Hahah! Ok, let's start then." Grant starts grabbing all the ingredients and you help him with the pancakes. Of course, during the process you two can't help but to steal kisses from each other.

When you finally start eating Jett comes to Grant. He grabs the dog and puts him in his lap. "Smart guy, want some pancakes?" Grant jokes.

You giggle. "I think he just wants cuddles."

"Probably." After giving some attention to Jett, Grant finally takes a piece of the pancake to his own mouth. "Oh... You were right... They taste a lot better this way..."

You grin. "Told you. And consider yourself lucky, I don't usually share my pancake secret with anyone..."

"Oh really? I'm flattered then. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

When you two are finished with the pancakes you and Grant sit down in the couch. He reaches for your hand. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing special..."

He gets closer to you and then pulls you into his arms, your back against his chest. "I know, you're afraid..."

"Sure, I am. I won't deny it." You put your hand over his arm that's around your waist.

"Ok. What can I do to make you less afraid?" He kisses softly your hair.

"Can I ask you something?" You look at him.

"Sure."

"A couple of days ago you were devastated because you loved a girl that cheated on you..."

Grant interrupts you. "I was. And I'm getting over it. You're afraid you're just some kind of consolation to me?"

You smirk. "Well, a bit yeah."

"Well, I won't deny it, meeting you has helped me getting over it but it's not just that. It's a lot more. If you remember I also said I didn't want anything to do with girls for the near future, and yet here I am with you. I feel good with you and I like to be around people that make me feel good, regardless of my breaking up."

You turn around so you're facing him. "Glad to know I make you feel good. I like to see you smile."

Grant grins. "I like to see you smile too. In fact, when you smile you make me smile too. The other day, when we had our breakfast together, you were so relaxed, so unworried... I loved it. You cheered me up just by being yourself. I want you to feel that way with me, always. Not afraid, or worried..." He caresses softly your hair.

You sigh. "I want that too but it's just so... difficult. Grant, you do realize that if we keep this... this thing... we are gonna have to meet in secret, I mean, except for the job meetings... And that obviously rules out movie dates, dinner dates, strolling around... And no one of our friends, acquaintances or whoever, no one at all can know about this..."

"Ok, I can do that. I told you, I don't want to cause you trouble and I do wanna spend time with you. I'm not letting you go because of a stupid contract clause... And I'm not done with that yet. Surely there must be way to solve it..."

"Grant, as of now, the only way to solve it is by mutual rescission of the contract and I can't obviously do that because you're my only client as of now and of course, I would be in serious trouble at work if I did that. If just one of us wants to rescind then it's a matter for lawyers and court and once again I'd be in trouble. The last option is the breach of the contract which would mean again that I was in trouble. So..."

"Jeez, I wouldn't have signed it if I knew this. I would have requested for them to remove that stupid relationship clause..."

You laugh. "They wouldn't remove it. If we had some kind of relationship prior to signing the contract there would be a conflict of interests and I would never be your publicist."

"Oh well, secret it is then..." He sighs caressing your back.

"The contract is valid for a year. By then it can be renewed or not." You inform him.

"A year?" Grant opens his eyes.

"Yeah. I know. It's a lot. But let's not think about it for now..." You cuddle up to him and you kiss softly his neck.

Grant sighs. "You're right, let's not think about it now..." He closes his eyes, enjoying your kisses.

You go from his neck to his jaw line then finally his lips. You start kissing him first gently then more passionately.

Grant's hands start to go down your back and lower, till they reach your butt.

You've never been this intimate with someone you know for less than a week but then again you never felt this way about anyone before so you can't seem to stop kissing him. You slip your hand under his t-shirt so you can feel his defined abs and chest which turns you on even more.

Grant moans and his hand goes up again to the back of your neck trying to unzip your dress. You stay quiet for a bit to allow him to pull the zipper right till the end and when he stops he looks at you. "Are you sure?"

"Aren't you?" You ask him back.

He smiles. "You already know my answer to that question."

"My answer is the same." You smile back.

Your words make Grant grin and he whispers in your ear. "Let me take you to the bedroom, more comfortable..." He sucks gently on your neck.

"Mmmm, ok..." You both stand up after some more kissing and then Grant swiftly picks you up and carries you in his arms, taking you by surprise.

"Jeez, Grant!" You giggle.

"I want you to save all your energy for me..." He winks cheekily at you while carrying you upstairs.

**A/N Ok, so... smut next? or maybe not?**


	15. Is that a good thing? - smutty

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Grant is carrying you in his arms to his bedroom upstairs and you keep kissing him all over his face, his neck and lips. You feel like you could almost eat him.

When you get there you make Grant put you down on the floor and you start to pull his t-shirt up eagerly. Grant takes it off while you're already unbuttoning his jeans.

When he's standing just in tight boxers in front of you he kisses your lips and says, "your turn." He takes off your already unzipped dress, letting it fall to floor and revealing your black lace underwear. "Holy shit." He just blurts out staring at you for head to toe.

You smile. "Is that a good thing?" You ask running your hand all over his naked chest.

Grant keeps staring at you. "It's not good, it's amazing. You look amazing... no, you are amazing..."

"Look who's talking..." You comment while you cast a lustful look at his whole body, and this time running your hands over his muscly arms.

"Fuck, I don't even know if I should keep undressing you or just leave you like that..." He leans forward to kiss the top exposed part of your breasts, and you caress the back of his head. "So fucking sexy..." He whispers while he keeps kissing you all over your chest and neck and then lips and he starts pushing you towards the bed.

You take the chance to grope tight his butt. "Not as sexy as you are..." You move your hand swiftly to his front and you touch his cock over his boxers. The fact that he's already too hard turns you on even more. Grant moans and you slip your hand inside his boxers to caress him with no obstacles. "Oh fuck, you're trouble..." He groans pleased.

"Totally." You make a cheeky grin and you try to pull his boxers down. He helps you with that and in a second he's naked in front of you. You bite your lips while you look shameless at him. "I want you." You simply say and a second after you're throwing your arms around him and kissing him passionately.

Grant doesn't seem to bother at all with your eagerness and passion, on the contrary. He finally pushes you against the bed, crawling on top of you, just as eagerly. In one movement your bra is unfastened and before you know it Grant's mouth is all over your nipples jumping from one to another and his hand finding its way under your panties.

Before he can actually touch you, you pull his hand away so you can take off the panties. Then you lead his hand back to your crotch again yourself. His fingers quickly find the way to your clit, which makes you moan his name.

Grant kisses your lips hard and you start rubbing his cock. At that moment he slips his finger inside of you and you almost scream. With pleasure that is. Everything is going too fast but you can't seem to slow it down. You don't want to. And neither does him, apparently.

After slipping another finger inside you he whispers in your ear, "I can't wait anymore, I want you now."

"Yes, now." You manage to reply between the moans and the passionate kisses on his neck and lips.

Before you can say anything else Grant is off you and you realize he's just taking care of the condom. Then, as quickly as he disappeared he's back on top of you again. He kisses your lips while settling himself between your legs. "Are you ready?" He looks into your eyes.

You nod while wrapping your legs around his back. In one swift movement Grant is inside you. He starts slow but in no time he's thrusting you harder and harder. You two kiss passionately and before you know it, you're hit by an intense orgasm that pushes Grant over the edge too. You two let out some loud moans with some cursing included, before Grant falls onto you, panting hard.

This was probably sex you ever had. Sure, it was rather quick, few foreplay, but never any other time was this intense. And then again, never before you had been this attracted to someone or felt this level of lust.

Grant is having similar thoughts. He stands up reluctantly to get rid of the condom and says no words.

When he returns to the bed your breathing rate is slowly going back to normal and you feel sudden self-conscious. Is he thinking you're too forward? You try to cover yourself with the sheets and the duvet and you look at him expectantly.

Grant smiles. "Any room for me there?"

You blush. "Sure, it's your bed..." You lift the sheets and he lays down right next you.

"Thanks." Without any more words he pulls you close to him, in a warm and close embrace, his arms around you. "Come here." He finally speaks.

You immediately snuggle up to him, resting your head on his shoulder, and kissing softly his neck.

"That's good." He smiles tenderly while he caresses softly your hair. Then he asks suddenly, "are you ok?"

"More than ok..." You suddenly blush again. "You?"

"Perfect... You're... God, I have actually no words. It was amazing." He reaches for your lips and kisses you softly. You just enjoy his tender sweet kisses, slowly relaxing in his arms. When he pulls apart he just asks like it's no big deal, "Wanna stay for the night?"

His question caught you off guard. "Oh... I don't want to bother..." You mumble. Then you just scold yourself_, 'moron, of course you wanna stay. Say yes, dumb girl.'_

Grant smiles gently. "Really? You think you're bothering? I'm sorry, I honestly have no idea if I'm being too forward or too pushy by asking you this. I just know I'd like you to stay."

You decide to answer honestly and straightforward as you usually do. "Of course I wanna stay. I'd love to. Stay here close to you all night long. Hope that's not forward as well." You pout.

Grant grins. "Not at all. It's perfect." He holds you even tighter against him. "Are you doing anything tomorrow morning?"

"Saturday... No. You?"

Grant shakes his head. "No. More perfect then, we can be lazy all morning."

"Yeah." You kiss his neck again, while running your fingers softly through his hair. Three days ago you're making fun of and being disdainful at this 'minor dumb actor' and now you're in his bed, after the best sex you had ever had, and having all sorts of fluffy and caring thoughts about him. Again you feel guilty but more than guilt you're being consummated by fear. Fear that you're developing true feelings for him.

After a long moment of silence Grant notices you haven't moved and you have your eyes closed. "Are you awake?" He whispers softly.

You nod still with your eyes closed. "Yeah, but I think I won't be for long... It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it... Well, sleep all you like. I'm pretty knackered too... That movie premiere..."

You can't lose this opportunity to tease him. "Not only the movie premiere, uh?"

Grant chuckles. "Well, all these exercises after the pancakes were pretty exhausting too."

"Hahha, sure. You were however approved with an A+."

Grant laughs loudly. "Really? Well, you were approved with all the A's and +'s existent in the world. God, you're so sexy." He plants a kiss on your lips.

"No... You're... sexy..." You kiss him back passionately and you quickly crawl on top of him, kissing also his neck avidly, while moving your hand to his groin and finally massaging his cock.

"Oh, fuck. You're driving me crazy..." He moans, and you immediately feel one of his hands groping your butt and the other one on your breasts.

As you start to feel his cock getting harder you can't avoid the words coming out of your mouth, "oh boy, you're fast."

Possessed by lust, Grant quickly turns you around so that he's lying on top of you. "It's your fault. Your own." He quickly grabs both your arms and holds them up your head. "Time for you to get tortured." He teases.

You bite your lip and look at him lustfully. "Ohh, be nice... Or don't. I don't care, I just want you right now. Grab a condom." You order him, not before you cross your legs behind his back to pull him against you, his swollen cock crushing against your pussy.

"Ahh, fuck. Not fair." After giving you a wet, sexy kiss he extends his arm to the drawer beside the bed and takes off a condom. After quickly rolling it over his penis he's back in position and in a second he's inside of you again. After just a couple of hard thrusts, you start contracting your pussy muscles around his cock, making him stuck and unable to move. That alone is enough to make Grant come in a spasm. "Oh fuck." He moans loudly.

You immediately follow him, as an intense orgasm makes you shake under his body. "Jeez, Grant."

He just stays there panting hard, holding your hand, while you caress softly his hair. A few minutes pass before he stands up suddenly very quickly, worrying that the removal of the condom was already too late.

When he returns to the bed he pulls you into his arms again. "Fuck that. Sorry." He sighs.

You cuddle him tenderly with a smile. "Relax, Grant, in case you don't know I'm the control freak here."

Grant giggles. "Yeah. I just panicked. But see, that's what you do to me, I lose my mind, everything."

"It's fine. Or it's not, I don't know. All I know is that I never got to this point with a guy I met just four days ago. And scariest part is that you're precisely the only guy I shouldn't be with. I don't know what to tell you, Grant." You keep caressing him softly.

"I understand, I've been fighting those same feelings since I met you. And it's hopeless, because the more I know you the more intense these feelings get. I'm always telling myself, slow down, slow things down, and I can't."

"I know. And the fact that I'm here telling you this scares me even more." You honestly say.

"I know that, and I understand everything this implies. The secrecy part, everything. Don't think that will push me away from you because it won't." He kisses softly your lips.

"Why are you so sweet?" You ask with a deep sigh.

Grant chuckles. "I'm not. Just with you, I suppose. Ultimately it's really your fault." He teases you.

"Ok, my fault. I don't mind, I like it." You smile.

"Really? I thought you said I was, and I quote, 'too sweet'."

"You are, but I like it."

"Good then, because I do not intend to stop." He holds your hand again and intertwines his fingers with yours.

You smile foolishly at him and you kiss his lips, while fondling his hair gently.

Grant grins, with his eyes almost closed. "That's good... You know that I'm just about to fall asleep, right?"

"Go ahead, it's your bed after all. And if you don't mind I'll probably just fall asleep too. Is that ok?"

"Sure. There is however a price to pay..." He flirts with you, running his finger gently over your spine.

"Oh really? What is that?"

"Just let me hold you till I fall asleep. After that, I don't mind if you want to roll to the other side of the bed. It's a free world."

You laugh. "Hahaha! You're funny. And it sounds great. Deal." You kiss his lips for a long time as he doesn't seem very willing to stop and then finally you rest your head on his chest, snuggling up. "Sleep tight, sweet guy."

"You too. Good night, sweet girl." He caresses your hair softly till you both doze off.


	16. Who is she?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After getting a lot more intimate with Grant you ended up spending the night at his place and in his bed.

You slept profoundly all night, no waking up, and no interruptions. It's already over 9 AM when you finally wake up.

You are so relaxed you even forget where you are. You stretch your arms, slowly opening your eyes and you hit Grant involuntarily in the face with your hand.

Grant was still asleep, his belly down, his face turned at you. He groans, woken up by your involuntary slap.

"Oh, dear. So sorry. I didn't mean to wake you and certainly I didn't mean to hit you..." You apologize, lying now closer to him, caressing his cheek and then his hair.

"Mmmmm..." He mumbles, opening his eyes. He looks at you still sleepy but with a big smile forming in his lips. "Good morning..." He grabs your hand and kisses it. Then he proceeds to move on top of you and kisses your lips softly. "No need to apologize... Waking up with you beside me has already made my morning... Even if you hit me..." He giggles. "How are you?"

You wrap your arms around his back, feeling his naked body against your own, half a boner already there. You run your hand all over his back and you stop on his butt. You smile cheekily. "Want the truth?"

He smiles back at you in a flirtatious way. "Only the truth..." His hand runs softly over the side of your body, from your ribs, waist, hips and then to your thigh.

"I'm fine and a little... horny. Blame it on the gorgeous, hot and sexy guy that I'm lying with..." You open your legs to let him settle in between.

"Oh, babe..." Grant's half boner quickly grows into a full one as he leans to kiss you passionately, caressing your breasts at the same time.

After some minutes of foreplay, a lot of touching and kissing, you and Grant proceed to a slow, soft and sweet lovemaking, not as eager and hasty as last night's but more loving and intense. Grant makes sure he doesn't stop kissing, either on your neck, face or lips. Eventually you two come together, with what you think it's the best orgasm you ever had, almost tied with the other two from last night.

Grant's body falls on you. He's panting. "Have I ever said you're the hottest girl ever?"

"No..." You smile caressing gently his hair while you two are still catching your breath.

"Well, you are."

"Well... Considering you're the hottest boy ever I'd say we're good together."

Grant chuckles. "Indeed."

You keep cuddling fondling him and he remains silent just enjoying your caresses. You have your mind full of thoughts and your heart full of mixed feelings, or so you think. You should feel scared because you're willingly getting yourself at risk of getting major trouble at work but instead of fear you just feel calm and happy.

Grant doesn't even think about it. He just feels happy and relaxed and when you look at him you notice he has fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

You smile too. _'You're adorable. I wish this could be easier...'_ You sigh while you keep caressing him softly.

Ten more minutes pass and you are just about to fall asleep too when you hear some noises downstairs_. 'Fuck, what's that...? It's certainly not Jett alone...' _You tap Grant's back to wake him up and when you do it you hear what it's most likely Doug's voice, talking precisely to Jett. "Shit." You mumble.

Grant opens his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, but I've just heard noises downstairs and I think I heard Doug's voice..."

"Shit! It is." Grant smirks as you two hear him again. "Fuck, he was supposed to be away for the entire weekend... Tell you what, I'll go downstairs, talk to him. Stay here, ok?"

"You're telling him I'm here?"

"No, he doesn't need to know. Maybe he just came in to grab something and he'll be out again..."

You suddenly remember you left some stuff downstairs. "Shit, my purse and shoes are downstairs, Grant."

"So, he'll know there's a girl with me. He doesn't need to know it's you."

You sigh deeply. "Ok..."

Grant kisses your lips. "Trust me."

You nod and you kiss him back.

Grant stands up and after getting dressed he goes downstairs.

He finds Doug playing with Jett in the living room. "Hey... You're back... Anything wrong?"

Doug looks at Grant with a teasing smile. "Yeah... I was called to fill in for one the actors of tonight's show that got sick. I'm gonna have to be at rehearsals this afternoon. Sorry if I interrupted your night with... whoever..." He giggles pointing at your bag and shoes.

"It's ok. I thought you were gonna be away for the whole weekend..."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. So, who is she? Is she in your room?" Doug raises an eyebrow smiling.

"Too many questions. She's shy so..."

"Oh, seriously? You're not gonna tell me?"

"Does it matter?"

Doug squints his eyes at Grant. "You're not the one night stand type of guy... And you said you didn't want anything with girls now... Oh, shit, don't tell me you're back with that cheating bitch..." Doug rolls his eyes.

Grant shakes his head. "Of course not, I have some self-respect. Seriously, Doug, it's better if you don't know..."

"Famous one?" He chuckles.

"No."

"Ok, so she'll stay in your room till I'm out of the house?" He says ironically.

Grant takes a deep breath. "Can you please promise me you won't tell anyone? And I do mean that. There's a lot at stake here."

Doug frowns. "Sure... I promise, you know you can trust me. Now I'm getting worried."

"Seriously, no one can know. There are legal implications..."

"What?! Don't tell me you have a minor fan girl there..." Doug seems shocked.

"What?! Jeez, no! You know me better than that, man. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure, Romeo, I promise."

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I, Grant. Honestly."

"Ok... It's my publicist."

Doug opens his eyes. "WHAT?" Then he just shakes his head chuckling. "Of course, who could resist to that? She's gorgeous and seemed nice... Ok, so why can't anyone know?" He asks puzzled.

Grant tells Doug about the clauses in the contract and what can happen.

"Oh, I see... That's fucked up. So you're gonna have to meet in secret... Ok, I understand and you have my full support. Feel free to meet with her here, I promise I won't tell anyone. Really. And see the bright side, a secret relationship is way more exciting..." He giggles again.

"I wish it didn't have to be a secret but... Oh well. I'm gonna check on her. Please, Doug, no one means no one, ok?"

"Ok. Don't worry. I've even forgotten already who she is." Doug smiles

"Thanks." Grant taps Doug's back and then he goes upstairs to talk to you.


	17. Do you want me to go?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

When Grant enters his bedroom you are already with your clothes on.

Grant brought your shoes and your purse and he hands them to you. "Sorry about this... Doug was called to fill in for another actor tonight..."

"It's ok." You smile as you put your shoes on.

"Well... I also told him you are the one here with me..."

You stare at Grant or a moment. "What?"

"He won't tell anyone. And it's better this way... We can see each other here without having to worry about him." He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you into his arms. "Don't worry."

"Can you really trust him?"

"Sure. He won't tell. He understood." Grant kisses your lips softly. "Now do you want to have breakfast? I can make you breakfast. Say yes." He pouts.

You shake your head chuckling. "You can't do that. I can't say no to that face."

"Good. That's what this face is for." He smiles teasing you.

"Oh, stupid!" You giggle. At that moment your phone starts ringing in your purse. You pick it up and you see it's Nate. "Oh fuck, it's Nate. He's probably worried I didn't spend the night home or called with news..."

"Nat!" You greet him as you answer the call.

"Ha! Finally! I was getting worried. I called you a couple of times last night and you didn't answer, so I sent a text and you didn't answer too... And you didn't come home or said anything... I was seriously getting worried. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't say anything. I haven't checked my phone since last night before you called... But I'm fine. I'll see you later at dinner, ok?"

"Ok...Hey, are you with Grant?"

"What?"

"You two were going to the premiere last night..."

"And we did... We'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok... See you then. Take care, sweetie."

"I will. Thanks."

You look at Grant and he's looking at you with a smirk. "Maybe you should tell him too. Isn't he your best friend? And you guys live together so..."

"And then before we know, the entire LA will know about us... I don't know."

"I think you should tell him."

"So I tell him. What then? We meet in secret at my place or here at yours? Is that it?"

"For now. I wish it didn't have to be that way but it has for now. I'd rather have you this way than not have you at all." Grant pulls into his arms again and hugs you tight.

You relax immediately in his arms, all your worries and concerns fade away almost like magic. "Sorry if I'm overthinking it..."

"It's ok. I understand. Tell you what, I'm gonna make us breakfast, ok?" He caresses your hair.

"Ok. Thanks." You smile at him and he leans to kiss you.

"You're sweet." He says with a smile.

You giggle. "Not as much as you are, that's for sure..."

Grant chuckles. "Maybe, but it's been so nice to know you outside of your professional shell... On the first day I met you I can honestly say that I was intimidated by you..." You laugh at his comment and he continues with a grin, "Don't laugh. I was. You were so bossy and stiff and serious... But then the next day we had that breakfast and I was like... Oh, she is nice, and fun and your whole speech of how cheating should be punished by death..." You both laugh and he carries on, "well, then we met at the bar two nights ago and boom, I knew I was in trouble..."

"In trouble?" You ask amused.

He nods. "In trouble. I knew then that you had no boyfriend, I got to know more of you and I knew then that my promise of staying away from girls was gonna be almost impossible to keep. After that you already know what happened next day, that is, yesterday. I wanted to make you a little surprise so I brought you the cake and then I began to realize that I wasn't indifferent to you too. I was sure when we were at Nate's, when you stormed off the room. It could be just physical but it was something."

You look away embarrassed. "And I thought you didn't realize..."

"How couldn't I? The moment I got over you, you were all shaky and nervous and flushed and anxious and tense... The only thing to do was to pull you to my arms and kiss you. And you didn't complain..." He smiles cheekily.

"I didn't... But I was so mad at myself when you were away at the audition. It was... insane."

"Mad?"

"Yeah, for kissing a client like that. I still think I'm insane doing all this. I don't know... I can't explain, this is not really me or something I would ever do and yet here I am..."

"If it helps, this is not me either... I don't ever recall getting this... intimate and close to someone in less than a week."

You sigh. "I just hope we're not doing a mistake..."

"We aren't. Come on, a little food will relax you and brighten your spirit." He smiles sweetly.

Infected with his smile, you smile too. "Food, uh? Right. As long as there's also coffee..."

Grant laughs. "You're talking to Mr. Coffee here, of course there's coffee. Come on." He grabs your hand and leads the way downstairs.

Once downstairs you pass by Doug in the living room.

"Hi!" He greets you in a friendly way. "How are you?"

"Hi..." You say a bit embarrassed. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Sorry I wake you two... Grant usually wakes up early... I didn't know he had company..."

"It's ok..." His words make you blush a little.

Grant comes to your help. "We're gonna have breakfast now. Do you want anything?"

Doug shakes his head. "No, thanks. I ate already. Tell you what, I'm gonna go to the rehearsals now so you two can be alone, ok?" He smiles widely.

"You don't have to rush out like that..." Grant says.

"It's ok, I still have a lot to rehearse so... This was all short noticed and I wasn't expecting so I'd better get starting. No problem. I'm just gonna get some stuff from my bedroom... And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Just enjoy yourselves, ok?" Doug winks at you and Grant and he goes upstairs.

Grant giggles. "He's a bit crazy but he's a good friend." He wraps an arm around your shoulders and kisses your cheek.

"I sure hope so..." You say shyly.

"Don't worry. Come on, I'll make whatever you wanna eat now."

"Can it be you?" You reply instantly.

Grant bursts into laughter. "Me? You wanna eat me?"

"Well, just a bit... Never mind, just a stupid joke. I'll eat whatever you want to eat. I'm not picky and you know it."

"Ok..." He pulls you closer to him and he smiles naughtily, "what if I let you eat me just a little...?"

You grin amused. "Really? Just a little? That might not be enough..." Before he can answer you lean forward to kiss him. First you start nibbling his lips gently then licking them and finally you kiss him passionately.

You only pull apart when you feel Jett walking around both yours and Grant's legs.

Grant pants. "Jeez, I'm gonna let you eat me more often."

You laugh at his words and you pick Jett from the floor into your arms. "Hey, cute guy. Sorry I'm stealing your owner's attention..." You pet Jett's head and he seems to like it very much.

Grant shakes his head. "Unbelievable, even Jett is all smitten about you."

"Even Jett?" You smile raising an eyebrow. "Who else?"

Grant giggles a little embarrassed. "No way, that's a trap. Forget what I said."

"Ok..." You turn to Jett again. "You're not smitten about me, are you? You're just sweet and cute. Here, go to Grant. I'm the one making him breakfast." You put Jett in Grant's arms and you head to the kitchen.

Grant laughs following you. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just tell me where to find the things I need..."

About half an hour later you two are eating breakfast and just having a nice chat and getting to know each other better. From time to time you find yourself almost drooling at him. He's sweet and funny and smart. And because of your job and research on him you already know a lot about him so he's usually the one asking things about you.

"And here you are." Grant smiles.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, thanks for this. It was all great. I gotta have you around in the mornings more often to get breakfasts like this..."

"Well..." You blush.

He chuckles at your embarrassment. "Right. So, do you wanna do anything now or..."

"No, thanks. Sorry, but I promised my little brother I'd be having lunch with him, so..."

"Right. Your brother. He's fifteen, right?"

"Yeah, THAT age." You laugh.

"Ok, no problem. By the way, about tomorrow..."

"Yeah?" You remember Grant has a charity event to attend.

"Are you going with me?"

You smirk. "No... I wasn't supposed to go..."

"Ok." You notice he's a bit disappointed.

"Hummm... Do you want me to go?" You ask him, regretting your words the second after.

Grant smiles. "If you want to... I mean, at least it's work, we get to be together."

"Grant, it's a public event. If I go, I'm there as your publicist. Do you know what that means, right? It's not like we can be really together."

"Well, it's better than nothing. And after that we can come here and just relax and watch a movie..."

You sigh deeply. You seem to think for a moment and eventually you agree. "Ok, I'll go with you."

Grant grins. "Great. And this time I'll pick you up."

"Ok." You shrug with a smile.

"And then I'll have someone to take pics of me to tweet." He smiles victoriously.

You burst into laughter. "The funny part is that you are actually right. I'll take pics of you, tweet them, post them on facebook, whatever. After all it's..." Grant joins you and you both say at the same time, "my job!"

After some time of foolish laughter you finally say goodbye to him. He walks you to the door and instantly you feel his arms around your waist.

"Thanks for spending the night. I loved it all." His smile is irresistible.

"I loved it too." You say a bit coyly.

"Good." Right after Grant is leaning forward and kissing you. His kiss is soft and gentle and if he wasn't holding you, you wouldn't have the strength to stand on your feet.

When he finishes the kiss you could swear you had gone to heaven.

"Am I allowed to text you or call you?" He asks, staring deeply into your eyes.

"Sure, why wouldn't you?" You shrug with a smile.

"Good."

"Oh... Wait. Don't text or call my work phone if it's not about work, ok? I'll give you my personal number."

"Ok..." Grant takes his phone from his pocket and hands it to you. You put there your personal number and you hand back the phone. "So, this means I can call you for non-work stuff..." His smile is naughty.

"Sure..." You giggle.

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

After another long and passionate kiss you finally leave.


	18. Are you at home?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After leaving Grant's place you head to your house so can change clothes. You fear you're gonna find Nate there but to your relief he isn't home, so you'll just have to worry about talking to him later.

After a warm and relaxing bath and with Grant always on your mind, you're now going to meet you brother for lunch.

"Hey, kid, how are you?" You greet him smiling.

"Hey you, sis. What's with that big smile?" He asks giggling.

"Oh fool. Shouldn't I be smiling?"

"I don't know... New boyfriend?" He chuckles.

You blush. "Stop. There's no boyfriend at all. How are mom and dad?"

He shrugs. "The usual. They were bugging me to ask you about the boyfriend."

"Oh dear. Can't a girl be single? Jeez."

"Yeah, I know. I think they are afraid you turn lesbian or something, you know, because you live with Nate, who is gay. I don't know, sometimes mom and dad are just weird." Your brother laughs.

"Oh yeah, weird indeed. By the way, speaking of mom and dad, I can't have the usual Sunday lunch tomorrow with them. Some work thing came up..."

"Oh, right... So how's the first week after the big promotion, uh?"

"Oh, it's almost over... It's been... interesting..." You try hard to hide a smile.

"Interesting? Right. Who's your client again?"

"Grant Gustin."

"Grant Gustin? Sebastian? Why didn't you tell me?"

You shrug. "Should I have?"

"Yeah! He's brilliant."

"Right." You remember your brother watches Glee and you also remember he's been having some problems at school because of some bullies. "By the way, how's school?"

His smiles fades. "Oh, you know, same old stuff."

"Are they still bothering you?"

"Ocasionally."

"What does that mean, Matt?"

"You know already, it's the same moron dickheads. They call me gay, harass me... same usual shit."

"Because you're in the cheerleading team? Jeez, unbelievable. I don't even know how there are still people with your age with retarded minds like those in 2012."

"Yeah, I know. I don't really care, to be honest."

"You could talk to Grant, he had similar problems just because he sang and danced when he was your age..." You immediately shut up. Why are you bringing Grant to the conversation? It's like you can't stop thinking about him.

"I know, I would love to meet him, I'm sure we could spend hours talking about sports." Matt giggles. "So, tell me, what's he like? Is he nice as he appears to be?"

"Yeah, he is." You shrug, not wanting to talk about Grant with your brother.

"So much enthusiasm!" Your brother jokes.

"Well, he's work."

"Yeah, but you're now doing the work you dreamed of, shouldn't you be a little more excited? I mean, sure, it's not like he's a major A-list actor but you have to start from somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, right. And I am excited I just don't feel like talking about work now..." You fear that if you start talking about Grant you end up revealing too much. "So... I wanna know about you, little bother, how are things with that girl? Dana, right?"

"Oh..." He blushes. "Ok... We are going to the movies later." He smiles now happily.

You spend the rest of the lunch talking about his potential girlfriend.

Later that day you are at home doing some cleaning when Nate arrives.

"Hey, sweetie, nice to finally see you..." He smiles.

"Oh, hi, Nate."

He keeps looking at you with a naughty smile. "So...? Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?" Of course you know what he means but you pretend you don't.

"Oh come on, where have you spent the night?"

You sigh. "Promise me you won't tell?"

"You know me. Of course not."

"I was with Grant."

"HA! I knew it!" He grins triumphantly.

You shake your head rolling your eyes. "Nate, this is not that easy..."

"No?"

"Nate, I have that stupid clause in the contract..."

"The infamous clause? I thought they were over with that..."

"No, they weren't. So, no one can know about it, ok?"

"Ok... But tell me, was it a one night stand? Or..." He looks expectantly at you.

You shrug. "How can I know? This is insane. Grant says he doesn't mind to keep this... 'thing' a secret so that we keep seeing each other. He said and I quote 'I'd rather have you this way than not have you at all'."

"Wow. He's really into you." Nate smiles excitedly. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I don't wanna put my job in jeopardy for some fling... But then I can't stay away from Grant. He's always on my mind and when I'm with him... I don't think I've ever felt this way before for anyone. Seriously, you know me for over a decade, how many times have I spent the night in someone's place after knowing someone for less than a week?"

Nate smirks. "Zero."

"Yeah. But with Grant it all feels so good and right... and yet it's so wrong."

Nate stares at you for a moment before saying, "wow, I knew he had a little crush on you and I knew you were attracted to him but this is something else. What you are describing doesn't sound like a fling at all..."

"No?"

"No. If it was a fling, you'd be sure a bit worried about your job but not too much, because things weren't serious and you knew you were just having fun..."

"Well, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm tired. Just promise me you will keep this a secret."

"Of course, you don't have to worry. Come here." Nate pulls you into a warm, friendly embrace and you finally seem to relax a bit.

Later, you and Nate are going out to dinner with some friends and you managed not to think about Grant too much until you receive a text message from him to your personal phone. You take a deep breath before reading it_. 'Since you left I spent all this time trying to control myself from bugging you with calls or texts. I succeeded until now. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Hope you get this kiss, X Grant'._

"Oh dear..." You mumble.

Nate looks at you puzzled but in a second he understands and smiles.

After a sigh, you start to type. _'Thanks for the kiss. I got it. Hope you get mine as well. xxx And don't try too hard to control yourself. I tried it as well and it was no use.'_ You tap the send button and you look at Nate with a smirk_. 'I'm definitely insane._' You think for yourself.

A minute later Grant replies. With another sigh you read his text_. 'Thanks for putting a big smile on my face. So we shouldn't control ourselves too much, uh? :) Well, here it goes with no control at all: I miss you, I wish you were with me, in my arms.'_

You close your eyes for a second picturing that image on your head and then you type quickly_, 'are you at home?'_

Grant replies instantly. _'Yes. Alone.'_

You suddenly stand up and you say hastily, "Sorry guys, but I have to go. Something came up... Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

You can see Nate trying hard to avoid some giggles and you leave the restaurant to head to your car.


	19. Where is this coming from?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After receiving some texts from Grant you leave the restaurant where you were with your friends and you drive straight to his place. The closer you get the more nervous you become. When you park in front of his house you just take a deep breath and you get out of the car. You ring the bell and moments after Grant is opening the door to you.

"Oh my fucking god, you came." He stares at your eyes wide opened. His expression is a mix of surprise, excitement and bliss. "Come in."

The moment you step inside he closes the door and you two throw yourselves in each other's arms, engaging in a deep, passionate kiss.

After the longest and most intense kiss of your life you are almost out of air to breathe.

Grant is panting hard too. "Jeez..." He seems almost lost. He looks at you bewildered. "What... How..." He runs his hand through his hair nervously. "I'm babbling. This was... just wow."

You can't help but to blush a little. After all, you had just come running to his house and into his arms.

"Hey, babe, it's fine. No need to get all shy. Come here." He smiles while pulling your hand and making you sit on the couch next to him. He leans back and pulls you into a warm cuddle. "I love that you came by. I was starting to worry that I was too forward because you just stopped texting me after I told you I was alone at home, but then you show up here and..." He notices your serious face. "Hey, babe, everything ok? Say something, please. You haven't said anything since you arrived."

You just can't find any words to speak so you just keep there, only snuggling up tighter against him. You feel like you could stay like that forever, in his arms, enjoying his caresses and his little kisses on your hair.

"It's ok, we'll just stay here like this. No need to talk. It's perfect." Grant whispers. He keeps fondling you gently and you just keep quiet enjoying it. Almost ten minutes pass and because you say nothing, Grant asks worried, "Babe... Is everything ok?"

You keep your head on his chest, without looking at him. "Yes..."

"Sure?" He seems doubtful.

You take a deep breath and you decide to just say out loud what's on your mind. "No, Grant, it's not ok." When you look at him a tear is already rolling out of your eyes.

"Shit... What's wrong?" He wipes the tear off your face with a gentle caress of his thumb and looks at you worried.

His gesture only makes you shed some tears. "Fuck, Grant. This is all wrong. You deserve more than what I can give you. You're sweet, you're caring..." You wipe your own tears.

Grant looks at you baffled. "What... Where is this coming from?"

"We know this is a dead end. So, we'd better stop this madness before any of us gets in too deep..."

"Well, I've got news for you. I'm already in too deep. I can't stop, I don't wanna stop. What the hell do you mean when you say you can't give me what I deserve?"

"You deserve someone that can be with you unconditionally. Someone who doesn't require secret meetings, someone that deserves you too."

"Oh, baby, I told you, I don't mind that. I just want to be with you. What's that nonsense that you don't deserve me?"

"I don't." You just shake your head.

Grant sighs deeply without knowing what to say. He just hugs you tight against him and finally declares, "I'm not gonna let you get away from me, that is for sure."

At that moment, and before you can reply, the doorbell rings.

"Damn. Who is this?" Grant says annoyed.

You stand up quickly. "Doug?" You inquire a bit dumbly without even remembering that Doug wouldn't need to ring the bell of his own house.

Grant shakes his head. "No, Doug is performing right now. Besides he lives here, he has the keys."

You roll your eyes. "Of course."

Grant stands up too and he heads for the door. He peeks to see who is there. "Shit."

"Who is it?" You whisper.

"My ex-girlfriend." He says annoyed.

You let out a sigh. "What now?"

"I'm not gonna open the door. I've nothing to say to her."

The doorbell rings again and then you hear the voice of the girl. "Open the door, Grant, I know you're in there. Your car is here and the lights are on. I just want to talk, please."

Grant replies back. "I have nothing to talk to you."

"You're not really going to make me say it all out here, are you?" She speaks again.

"Jeez, Grant, just talk to her." You say upset. "I'll hide somewhere."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be in... your bedroom?"

"Sure. Thanks. I'm really sorry for this." He get over you and kisses your lips.

"It's ok." You make a weak smile and you kiss him back. Then you go upstairs but instead of entering his bedroom you just stay on the top of the stairs. You can't help but to stay there so you can hear their conversation.

Grant finally opens the door. "What do you want?" He says coldly.

"Thanks for opening the door. Can I come in?"

"As long as it doesn't take long..." Grant steps aside so she can come in and closes the door.

"Why? Do you have company?"

"No, but it doesn't mean I want to spend my time with you. So, what is it? I thought we had nothing more to talk about."

"Calm down, Grant... I just think we should talk, try to sort things out... Come on, I'm sorry, I told you endless times. I made a mistake."

"A mistake?! You cheated on me with one of our friends! Why are you here instead of his house?"

"I love you Grant. Like I said, that was a mistake, you were away for over a month, I was feeling lonely..."

"Can't you hear yourself?! I was away working! You say you love me but then I'm away for a month and the first thing you do is cheat on me with one of our friends! And then I come back and for almost three months it's like nothing happened. If I didn't find out by chance two weeks ago I'd still be with you, I'd still be with someone who cheats on me. Who knows how many times that happened even when I was here..."

"It was only that one time and it meant nothing. I love you, I wanna be with you. Please, forgive me, I promise it won't happen ever again."

"Can't you understand? I don't trust you anymore nor do I want to be with someone who cheated on me once."

"But you still love me..." At this point, the girl tries to get closer to Grant but he takes a step backwards.

"No, I don't. I can't love someone who betrayed me. I'm sorry, it's just not who I am. Please, I don't wanna be rude, just go and never contact me again."

"But all the moments we had, the ten months we spent together, you said you loved me every day..."

"That is over. And you brought this on yourself. Please, just go. Leave me alone."

"You can't just stop loving someone overnight. I'm not letting you go so easily. I'll leave now but I'll do anything to prove you that I still love you and we should be together."

"Please, go. And don't waste your time. I'll never love you again or get back with you."

"We're not over yet." After saying this, the girl finally leaves.

You hear the door shut and you come downstairs only to find him looking very upset. You get over him and you just hug him.

Grant hugs you tight too. "I'm sorry about this interruption."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She still loves you, doesn't she?" You look into his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about her. I'm over with that. I just want to be with you."

"It didn't sound like she was going to give up on you that easily..."

"She'll let it go eventually. You're the one I don't want to give up on me. Tell me you won't. Tell me you will at least give us a chance." He looks at you almost with puppy eyes.

You take a deep breath and you nod. "I will. Sorry I freaked out earlier... I just think you deserve more than this. And all I wish is that I could give you more. I'm just afraid that you'll get tired of this situation..."

"Don't worry about that. I won't. Can you stay and spend the night with me?" He kisses softly your lips.

You nod again. "Yes. I'll stay." You kiss him back for a while.

This time you remember to let Nate know you're spending the night out.


	20. What a day to be born, uh?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. ****That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

For the next two weeks you and Grant maintain your secret meetings, sometimes in his place, sometimes in yours. You kept doing your job as his publicist the best you could and Grant collaborated with you. So far, and with Nate's and Doug's help, no one suspected anything.

Grant had been called for yet another audition because of the role for the next Scorsese movie and he was only going to know the result next year, in January.

"Oh, Grant, this was all my fault. You weren't focused in that other audition because of me..." You smirk, remembering your first kiss with Grant.

"Oh baby, I was the one who kissed you. It wasn't your fault. I don't regret it at all and I would do exactly the same thing all over again. Sure, I was a bit distracted but they gave me this other chance so it isn't that bad. Besides, yesterday's audition went perfect. I have a feeling this is it." He smiles happily while kissing your lips.

"Hope so. You deserve it." You smile, running your fingers through his hair and snuggling up against him under the sheets. This is one of those times you're spending the night with him.

"Thanks." He kisses you again, this time for long. When you two break the kiss he just sighs. "I don't know how I'll survive these next few days without you..."

"It's just five days..." You smile.

"Well, it's six, counting the travelling days..."

"Well, it's Christmas and you have to be with your family. Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do. Especially after not spending Thanksgiving with them. Yeah, I made the mistake of spending that holiday with my ex and her family, only to find out the day after that she cheated on me. Amazing."

"Bummer." You comment. "That sucks... What about New Year's Eve? How did your family react to that?"

At first Grant was supposed to be in Norfolk with his family through Christmas and the New Year, only to return to LA already in January. But a week ago he changed his plans. You two decided you'd spend the New Year's Eve together in LA.

"They were a bit surprised but they are ok with it. I'm with the family for Christmas and with friends for the New Year. It's fair."

"I'm happy I get to have you for my birthday..."

Grant laughs. "What a day to be born, uh? The last day of the year. We'll make it a blast, babe."

"Having you around is all the blast I could wish for." You kiss his lips eagerly.

When you stop Grant grins happily. "I love when you do that. I love when you just get to be you, no worries, no overthinking things..."

"You know why I worry sometimes..." You pout.

"Yes, I know. And I understand. As long as you keep kissing me like that. Kiss me again."

You nod giggling. "I will kiss you."

"I'm waiting." He teases you.

You finally lean forward to kiss him again like crazy. You are pretty sure you never felt that way with anyone before.

Grant just sighs. "Why didn't I meet you the second I put my feet in LA?"

You chuckle at his words.

"I'm serious." He suddenly turns around so he can be on top of you. He looks into your eyes while his thumb caresses your cheek. "I'm so serious. I wish I could take you out to nice places, to the movies, kiss you in front of our friends, whatever friends, hold hands with you... Everything you deserve."

His words make your heart melt. "I wish that too... And I'm sorry I can't gi..." Grant interrupts you putting his finger over your lips.

"Shsh, baby, don't. I didn't say this so you'd feel guilty. It's not your fault. What I was trying to say is that I know you deserve a lot more than what I'm allowed to give you right now. And I want you to know that. You have no idea how much it pains me to pretend we have nothing more than a professional relationship when we are with others."

"I know Grant. I feel the same." You just hug him tight.

Grant kisses softly your neck. "I'm glad Doug and Joan hit it off so well. It gives us more excuses to be around each other in parties and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I'm glad too."

Doug and Joan started dating shortly after they met that one night at the bar. Doug didn't say anything to Joan about you and Grant as he had promised so she didn't know. You thought it was for the best because, even though she is really good friends with you and you trust her, she does work with you and the less people know the better. It also gave you the best excuse to have Grant at your birthday party, which is also the New Year's Eve party. It's like he's just going with his friend Doug who is dating your very own friend Joan.

"And I still have to figure who I'm gonna leave Jett with... Doug is going home to San Francisco for Christmas..." Grant sighs.

"Oh. I thought you had that figured already that's why I didn't say anything, but in that case, I can take care of him. No problem."

"Seriously? You don't mind?"

"No, no problem at all, he'll stay with me."

"Oh, baby, thanks. He'll be thrilled, he loves you."

"I hope he doesn't miss you too much..." You smile.

"Not as much as I'll miss you, that's for sure. Right now, I'm even jealous of Jett, he gets to spend all these days with you... Lucky dog."

You laugh at Grant's words. "Right."

"And it sucks you can't take me to the airport..." He pouts.

"I know... Let's just enjoy these last few hours we have together, ok?"

"Sure. By the way, do not open my Christmas gift until actual Christmas day, ok?"

You giggle. "Oh really? Alright, I won't."

"Good girl." Grant kisses your lips and you two enjoy your last night together before he leaves to Norfolk to spend Christmas with his family.


	21. Is he your boyfriend?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. ****That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Grant has finally left for Norfolk, on the other side of the country to spend Christmas with his family.

You're missing him like crazy and the best way you have to deal with it is to turn to his cute dog Jett. You're looking after him while Grant's away and he reminds you of Grant.

You speak with Grant every day, of course, by phone or skype at night. He gets to see you and Jett, and you get to see him. During the day you are also always sending texts to each other.

On the afternoon of Christmas Eve you're at home just chilling, watching a movie, before you go to your parents' to have dinner, spend the night and then Christmas day.

You're all cozy under a blanket in the couch snuggling with Jett when Nate arrives home.

He giggles when he sees you. "Hahah! Amazing. You do realize Jett is not Grant, right? Take it easy on the pup."

"Oh, shut up." You chuckle throwing him a pillow. "It's cold. We're just keeping each other warm. Right, cute puppy?" You pet Jett's head and he enjoys it very much.

"Seriously, how do you handle it? This secret thing..."

"I don't know... It's just the way it has to be. For now." You shrug.

Nate sits on the couch next to you. "That last time Grant was here with you... It was just... Let me ask you this, are you two actually dating? I mean, of course I know you're seeing each other and it has to be secret but is it really serious? As in an actual relationship?"

You shrug again. "I guess. It's obviously a weird, twisted relationship... I don't know... We've been seeing each other for three weeks in these circumstances, it's hard to tell, we haven't exactly put a label on it."

"Well, from what I've seen and heard that night... You two are completely head over heels for each other. Come on, you know you can be honest with me, what are your feelings for him?"

You roll your eyes. "What do you think? I'm putting my job at risk to be with Grant. I can't stay away from him. And the more I know him the more I like him. He's just so..." You sigh.

Nate looks at you sympathetically. "Oh fuck. You love him, don't you?"

You shrug again. "I know I never felt like this before. I know I'm always thinking about him. I know I care about him, I know I'm happy when he's happy, I know I'm doing things for him I never thought I'd do for anyone, so..."

"You love him. Oh, sweetie, come here." Nate pulls into his arms and hugs you tight. "I really hope you two can sort this all out and be together the way you deserve."

"I know. I hope so too. I don't know, so far I have no complaints at all about Grant but sometimes I fear he doesn't want to fully commit... I can't blame him, it's not like we can have a normal relationship. But I think the main reason is because he was betrayed by his ex. He loved her and she cheated on him, I think he's afraid it happens again."

"Oh, but he's so smitten about you and he has no problems in saying it. You're just over-analyzing things. Maybe he just needs to know you better and he'll realize you are incapable of cheating or hurting anyone. Especially someone you love."

"Yeah, in time. Thank you, my dear. Thank you for your help with this and for being my best friend since... I don't even know, we were like six when we met?" You giggle.

"Yeah. That long. And you don't need to thank me. I'm glad I can help."

"You're sweet. And you know what? Grant told me that a couple of his and Doug's friends that are also going to the New Year's Eve party aka my birthday party are gay... Maybe you'll meet someone you like...?" You wink at Nate.

"Hahah!" He laughs. "Funny. We'll see then. But there's no need for you two to play the cupid, ok? That would just be weird."

"Ok, I promise I won't interfere."

"Right. So, I'm leaving now for the family reunion... Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you. I'm also going to my parents' in about an hour or so..."

"Ok, take care. I'll call you but in the meantime Merry Christmas!" Nate hugs you again and kisses your cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too and your family. Tell your parents I say hi and give them a kiss for me."

"I will. We'll see each other tomorrow night, sweetie. By the way, are you taking Jett to your parents' house?" Nate asks amused.

You nod. "Sure, I'm not gonna leave Jett here alone all by himself on Christmas Eve. Poor pup. He's going with me."

Nate giggles and finally leaves.

A couple of hours later you are at your parents' house.

"Oh my god, is that... Jett?" Your brother asks excited. He is after all almost a fan of Grant.

You chuckle. "Yes, himself. Look at him... So cute."

Your father jokes. "Do you have a dog now? We were here hoping we'd meet your boyfriend and you bring a dog."

Your mother pulls Jett to her arms. "Oh, adorable puppy! Come to mommy. How long do you have him?" She asks smiling.

"It's not mine, mom, it's a friend's pet. I'm taking care of him while my friend is visiting his family for Christmas in Virginia."

Your brother giggles. "A friend? Grant is now a friend? And you have his dog while he's away?"

Your father raises an eyebrow. "Grant? Who's Grant? Ah! I knew there was a boy in this story. Is he your boyfriend?" He asks eagerly.

"No, Grant is my client." You roll your eyes.

"Oh, the said actor... And do you have to take care of his dog too? Is that part of your job as his publicist? Of course not, he's just getting advantage, right? Damn these celebrities, always treating everyone like they are their slaves..." You father whines. He's an agent for some well-known actors and actresses and he's always talking about the diva attitude of some of them.

"Oh honey, it's Christmas, stop thinking about work and stop whining, ok?" Your mother kisses his cheek and shows him Jett. "Just look at this cute little thing. Isn't he adorable?"

Your father smirks. "That's not even a proper dog for a man! Don't tell me this Grant is also gay... You're surrounded by gay guys, how do you expect to find a boyfriend?!"

You burst into laughter. "Oh dad! What's this obsession of getting me a boyfriend, I'm good as it is."

"You're turning twenty-three next week, you finished college over a year and a half ago, you never had a serious boyfriend, at least we never met one. It's about time, no? Or do you wanna spend the rest of your life living with your gay friend Nate?! Maybe you two will adopt some poor kid from Africa or something, since he can't obviously impregnate you..."

"Dad!" You giggle, shaking your head and rolling your eyes. You are already used to your father's grumpiness and crazy ideas. Your brother laughs like crazy and your mother has apparently fallen in love with Jett since she's not even paying attention to what your father is saying. She's just talking to Jett like he's a person.

Yeah, just another crazy Christmas with your crazy family.


	22. What is that supposed to mean?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After Christmas festivities Grant is now back home. He arrived last night late so you haven't seen him yet. You didn't pick him up at the airport because you were avoiding to be seen in public places and he said he was tired so he went straight home to bed. These limitations in your relationship annoyed you. It almost seemed you didn't care for each other when all you wanted was to hug him the moment he stepped out of the plane, instead of leaving it for next day.

Grant himself seemed to have grown a little distant after Christmas. His texts and calls slowed down a lot and he seemed almost cold. These last few days were almost like a torture to you. You thought that maybe Grant was finally getting tired of this thing he had with you. The problem was that you had fallen for him, you didn't know what to do and that was driving you crazy, mad, sad, nervous and unhappy all at the same time.

Sunday morning, the morning after he arrived, he's knocking on your door to pick Jett. You were already expecting him so you let him in.

"Hi." He forces a smile.

"Hi. How are you?" You ask with a tense face letting him in.

"Good, a bit more rested, you?"

"I'm fine... No, I'm not fine." You close the door and you look expectantly at Grant.

"Why not?" He asks puzzled.

You look at him like even more puzzled. Again you don't like to waste time so you're always pretty direct. "Why? A few days ago before Christmas you were all like 'I miss you', 'I can't wait to be with you again' and all that stuff and after the holiday it was like you were a different person. Barely any phone calls or texts... And now you've arrived and not even a hug... What happened?"

"I'm just doing what you want."

"What? What I want? What is that supposed to mean?"

Grant sighs and he walks to the living room. You follow him and you ask again, "What do you mean? What do I want?"

"You don't want to take things seriously, it's ok, I understand. Sorry I pushed you trying to make things official. You just can't expect me to keep behaving the same way I have, all sweet and caring. I can't." You notice his eyes are quickly filling up with tears.

You raise your eyebrows baffled. "What the...? I don't want to take things seriously?!" You look almost desperate. "Grant, we've talked about this endless times. You said you could handle us being together in secrecy even though I told you more than once that I was sorry I couldn't give you more. You said it was ok, you didn't care as long as we were together. You know why I can't take things to the next level and tell everyone we're together. I can understand that you're tired of something like this and you want more. I'm really more than sorry and sad and angry that I can't give you more, but you cannot say I don't want to take things seriously. You can't because it's all I fucking want!" At this point you fall on the couch bursting into tears.

Grant closes his eyes for a second like he's trying to digest your words. You keeping sobbing on the couch and Grant finally comes sitting next to you. He puts an arm around your shoulders and pulls you into his arms to a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." He simply says while he caresses your back.

You try hard to stop crying while you enjoy his hug. When you finally regain control you look at him, "where the hell did you get that idea from, Grant? That I don't want to take things seriously? What happened on Christmas day? You changed overnight. Was it something I said? Because I seriously don't recall anything..."

Grant sighs while a tear runs down his cheek. "It was something you didn't say."

You look at him even more puzzled. "What?"

"When we talked about our gifts..."

You're getting more and more confused. He offered you a beautiful, gorgeous dress that you loved and you are supposed to wear it tomorrow at your birthday party and New Year's Eve. You wonder what that has got to do with the rest.

Grant continues. "After you opened my present, all I was hoping for was an affirmative answer from you. Your answer would be your Christmas gift to me."

"An answer? What answer? I told you I loved the dress. I really did, I didn't say it just to please you, you know I'm not that kind..."

Grant shakes his head. "I'm not talking about the dress. I'm talking about the picture."

You frown completely puzzled. "What?! What picture?"

"Oh my god." Grant takes both of his hands to his head like he had an epiphany. "You never saw the picture, did you?"

"What picture? What the hell are you talking about?" You remember your conversation with Grant on the phone on Christmas day. You told him you loved the dress and he asked you if that was it. You said you were even going to wear it on your birthday party. After that phone call Grant was never the same again.

Grant seems now resigned. He shrugs. "I'm so stupid. I should have asked you. Instead I just assumed your answer was no." You can see he's angry at himself.

"Grant, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry I've been an ass these last few days. Can you forgive me?" He holds your hand and looks at your with red eyes. You can see he's really suffering.

"Oh Grant. Of course I forgive you." You hug him back again. "But what was that picture you keep talking about?"

"Do you still have the box of the dress?"

"Yeah..."

"I put a picture in there..."

You scowl trying to remember. "Wait a sec." You stand up and you go to your bedroom where you have the box with the dress. You open it, remove the dress and under all the tissue wrapping paper there you find the picture. It's what everyone would call an adorable photograph. It's you and Grant sitting next to each other on the couch at his place, with Jett lying on your laps. You're both smiling and even Jett is all photogenic for the picture with a Santa Claus hat on his head. You remember Doug taking pictures of this moment.

"So cute." You comment. You turn the picture and on the back you find some words written by Grant. _'Merry Christmas, my dear. By the time you read this I'm probably missing you like crazy. And make no mistake; this picture is a selfish gift. It's gift to tell you what I want for Christmas. And what I want is what's in this picture. Jett, I already have. And you... Do you want to be officially my girlfriend?'_

"Oh my god..." You comment when you finish reading it with your heart melting. "So sweet... He thought I had seen the picture and because I didn't mention it he thought my answer was no... Oh dear."

With the picture in your hand you go back to the living room to join Grant again. He looks at you expectantly. "Oh Grant, I'm so sorry. I had no idea... I didn't see it…"

He smiles. "It's my fault, not yours. Sure, you didn't say yes but you didn't say no either. I should have just asked if you had seen the picture instead of just assuming you had."

"The picture is adorable. So cute. And if you still care, my answer is obviously yes."

Grant stands up and gets closer to you. "It's all I care." With no more words he's kissing you passionately. "I missed you so much." He says when he finally lets you breathe.

"I missed you too..." You caress the back of his head and you kiss him again.

"Now that was the best Christmas present I got." Grant grins.

"And mine... Better late than never." You joke. Then you remember. "Hummm, Grant, by the way, before our little...misunderstanding... I had decided something. I can't keep up with this. It's too stressful, too nerve-wracking, for you, for me... Besides you deserve more. Hell, I deserve more. If this is really serious for both of us then I'm gonna talk to my boss."

Grant stares at you with eyes wide open. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell her. There's got to be a way to sort this out smoothly... I have more clients now, maybe she can assign you another publicist, someone who's not me, and then we can be properly together..." If a month ago someone told you you'd be saying this now, putting someone as your first priority instead of your job, you'd have laughed right at their face.

"Oh baby, as much as I appreciate your intention I don't want you to put your job in jeopardy. I've done some thinking of my own too and I decided that right after the New Year I'm gonna talk to some lawyers and see what our options are. Can you please hold on till I do that? Please?" He pouts.

You hesitate for a moment but you know he's right. Which on the other hand only makes you love him more. Not only does he worry about you but he's also trying to solve your problem. "Sure, I can." You nod with a smile.

"Thank you." He caresses your cheek. "Besides I don't anyone else as my publicist. You're the one and only."

You smile foolishly and, before he can see you blush, you just turn around. "Ok, so, I'm gonna look for Jett, ok? I'm sure you're missing him like crazy..."

Grant laughs and follows you. You end up spending the whole day and night together.


	23. Are you jealous?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

So, the day of your birthday, which is also the New Year's Eve, has arrived. You are already used to celebrate both things at the same time.

After being reunited with Grant again the day before and clarifying a misunderstanding, you spent the rest of the day together and the night. In the morning Grant left with Jett to his place. You would only meet later again at the party. Lots of your friends are going to be there and also Grant and some of his friends. The fact that Joan and Doug are dating each other gave you the perfect excuse for his.

The party will be held at your friend Sophie's place, by the beach. You spend the day helping your friends getting everything ready and finally people start to arrive.

"Hey, looking gorgeous, uh? He has good taste." Nate teases you, referring to your dress, the dress Grant offered you for Christmas.

"Yeah, he has, that's why he's with me." You tease back.

Nate shakes his head laughing and then lowers his voice, "So, tell me, how will you and Grant manage to stay away from each other all night? I mean, it's your birthday and New Year's Eve..."

You sigh. "I honestly have no idea. Well, we already celebrated my birthday together this morning... Tonight maybe I'll hide with him in the bathroom come midnight. So I can kiss him like crazy. Heheh." You chuckle.

"Right. Hope you two manage somehow. After all, you're now officially his girlfriend!" Nate teases you laughing.

You roll your eyes with a smile and you two join your friends.

"So, when's your Doug arriving?" Sophie asks in a teasing way to Joan.

"I hope soon or there will be blood!" She giggles.

"Hahah! And he'll be bringing his friends... Grant too, right?" Sophie makes a cheeky smile.

Joan nods. "Yeah... Speak of the devil... They're here."

You all look at Grant, Doug and a couple more friends arriving. They all come in your direction. You and Grant look at each other briefly trying to disguise the best you can your feelings. Doug kisses Joan first while Grant is already in front of you.

"Happy Birthday, dear publicist." He smiles, giving you a friendly hug.

You chuckle. "Thank you, dear client."

Nate stares at you and Grant amused and then all the others greet you with Happy Birthday wishes and gifts.

"So, how are you all?" Grant asks smiling.

"Good." You smile back.

"Yeah, we are. And you? Ready for the party?" Sophie asks all giggly.

"Totally." Grant glances at you quickly.

"Good, so shall I get you a drink?" Sophie touches his arm.

You take a deep breath trying to control yourself. After all, your friend doesn't know you and Grant are together. For all she and everyone else know, except Doug and Nate, of course, Grant is single.

Grant quickly steps away from her and smiles, trying to be polite. "No, not just yet... Thanks."

"Are you sure?" She insists.

"Yeah." Grant looks nervously at you.

You decide to speak. "I know what he wants. Here." You hand Grant your almost full glass.

Sophie looks strangely at you and Grant. She frowns as Grant accepts the glass.

"Thanks." Grant says a bit embarrassed. He gives you a quick puzzled look. "What's this?"

You smile. "Your favorite." For yourself, you just think_, 'oh stupid, control yourself, handing him your glass just like that and declaring you know what his favorite drink is...'_

Nate decides to intervene as he watches the whole scene. "Hey, Grant, come with me, I'll introduce you to some people you don't know yet."

"Ok thanks." Grant is almost relieved.

As Nate and Grant walk from you, Nate shakes his head. "Jeez, Grant. You two are doing a lousy job if you really want to keep your thing secret..."

Grant smirks. "I know."

"I imagine it's not easy..."

Grant nods. "It's really not easy. I just want to lift her, spin her around and kiss her like there's no tomorrow."

Nate chuckles. "I can imagine... And then there's Sophie flirting with you. I don't know if you knew already but if you didn't I'm telling you now. Sophie has a crush on you. She obviously doesn't mean to be... inconvenient... She thinks you're single, so... Keep that in mind and don't do anything that feeds that crush. The sooner she understands you're not interested the better."

"Yeah, I had realized that already. It's really awkward."

"Sure, it is. And they work together which makes it even more awkward and... dangerous, if you know what I mean."

"I do. We're trying to sort this out but in the meantime..."

Meanwhile you're still with your friends.

"Ah, lucky bitch, you get to work with that perfection of a guy. You even get a birthday hug and gift." Your friend Sophie teases you. She then sighs looking at Grant. "He's so cute and hot."

Joan laughs and you nod. "He is."

Sophie then looks at you with a naughty smile. "I bet you'd also like to hit on him if you could. Well, you get to work with him, better than nothing. I, for one, try to get his attention but I get nothing. He's all polite and stuff but nothing more..." She smirks and continues, "do you know if he's dating anyone now? I mean, he broke up with his girlfriend over a month ago... And he's here with Doug, no girls... He's still single, isn't he?" She looks at you expectantly.

You shrug. "I don't know..."

"You should know this stuff, isn't he your client?"

"Well... I deal with his public image, he doesn't need to tell me every single detail of his private life and if he does I'm not allowed to talk about that..."

"Oh, come on, it's us here. It's not like we're gonna tell everyone. Please?" Sophie pouts.

Joan, on the other hand, winks at you. "Besides, you two are more than just publicist and client..."

You open your eyes wide. "What?"

Joan giggles. "You're friends, it's not just work. I still remember your first day meeting him, you were all sarcastic, even disdainful and then not even a week later you two were like best friends. I may seem distracted from everything else when I'm with Doug but I can still see that you two get along perfectly."

You shrug a little embarrassed. "We do. He's nice. I made a mistake judging him without even knowing him."

"Nice? He's adorable! Not to mention gorgeous. Well, since you won't tell me if he's single, I'm assuming he is, so excuse me while I go ask him if he wants to take a walk on the beach..." Sophie grins victoriously and walks away.

You smirk rolling your eyes and Joan looks at you amused. "Do I detect something there? Are you jealous?"

"Why should I be jealous? I just don't want Sophie to make a fool of herself. Grant and her have been together in several occasions before, since that night at the bar and in those parties and dinners we had, and this is not the first time she tries to get... well, closer to him and he's clearly not interested, so..."

"Yeah, you got a point. I've told her that before myself but she's a little obsessed with him... Oh well. I guess she'll just learn the hard way..." Joan looks in Sophie's direction and so do you. You see her talking to Grant and you see him shaking his head with an apologetic smile which you assume to be his rejection to the walk on the beach.

You nod. "My point exactly. So many guys here, why is she insisting on the one who's clearly not interested...?"

Joan shrugs smiling. "Well, she likes him... By the way, what about you? I could say the same... So many guys here... Or are you aiming at Grant too?"

"Oh Jo, please! Let's stop talking about Grant, shall we?"

Joan laughs. "Right. But you do look great together, you know? And you get along so well... Tell me, if you didn't have that stupid clause on the contract could things be different?"

You sigh with a dreamy expression. "I don't know..."

"Oh my god. You admit it. That's the only thing that's holding you two, isn't it? I swear, the way he looks at you sometimes... I've asked Doug about it, he says I'm crazy, that you and Grant are just friends who happen to have a work relationship as well, that Grant is certainly not interested in you as more than a friend, blah blah blah, but I'm not so sure... Honestly, you know you can tell me in confidence, I'm not gonna tell anyone, has anything happened between you two already?"

You look silently for a moment at Joan, trying to decide whether or not to tell her.


	24. Why didn't you tell me?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

At your birthday party Joan has just asked you if something has already happened between you and Grant. You ponder for a second whether you should tell her or not.

You decide not to. At least not until you and Grant try to sort it out.

"Of course not, Joan. We're friends, that's it. You know I'd never put my job at risk for that..."

Joan squints her eyes at you. "But if he wasn't your client..."

"Well, he is." You try to end the conversation. The fact that you're lying to one of your best friends is upsetting you enough.

She sighs. "I wish you could find someone you could be happy with... You say you're good being single but we both know that's not true..."

"Oh, Jo, come on..." You roll your eyes, but you know she's right.

"Am I wrong? You never let anyone get close to you, you find faults in everyone... I just wish someone could sweep you off your feet. And I know Grant is close to that... You two laugh at each other's jokes, you finish each other's sentences, you can talk for hours and hours, you're caring and sweet to one another..." At this point you can't help but to let a tear roll down your cheek. It's a happy tear. As you listen to Joan's words you recall those moments with Grant and you smile tenderly.

"Oh dear..." Joan looks at you with a happy smile. "You really like him..."

You shrug, knowing you couldn't keep it from her anymore. "I do."

Joan suddenly hugs you. "Oh sweetie, and I'm sure he likes you too. Doug is wrong. Grant has to like you more than friends, it's just so obvious... He probably doesn't want to cause you problems at work, that's why he doesn't do anything..."

You take a deep breath realizing that if you tell Joan about you and Grant, she'll probably get mad at Doug because he knew and didn't tell her. You really don't want to ruin anything between them. "Jo, if I tell you something, won't you please get mad at Doug?"

She looks at you confused. "What? Mad at Doug? Why?"

"Who's mad at Doug?" Sophie says as she gets back to you, after being rejected by Grant.

You quickly change the subject. "Me. He gave me a lame gift for my birthday." You make up an excuse.

Joan is still intrigued as she looks at you.

Sophie smirks. "You know what? I think these boys are full of themselves. Sorry, Jo, they are. I mean, Doug is not that bad but Grant... He probably thinks he's too good for me or something. Well, I hope he stays single forever and the next time he's interested in a girl I hope she rejects him just like he did to me. Serves him good."

Joan replies to Sophie after a quick glance at you, "Have you ever thought that Grant might already like someone else? And that's why he's not interested in you? I mean, if he said yes to every girl that came across his way you'd even be madder at him cause he'd be a ladies' man."

Sophie shrugs. "Whatever. It's his loss." She walks away again to get a drink.

Joan stares at you. "So...? Why would I be mad at Doug? Tell me, please."

You take a deep breath. "Well... I..." You look around and you pull her to a more secluded area. "Grant and I have been seeing each other."

She opens her eyes wide. "What?"

You nod. "Yeah, as in dating in secret."

"Oh my god." She grins. "I knew it!" She claps her hands excited.

"Hey, Jo, you have to be quiet about this. Please. We're trying to sort it out but in the meantime no one must know. After all, we are breaking our work contract."

"Of course I won't tell. You can trust me." She hugs you happily. "I'm so excited. I knew it. You two look so good together, it must be hard to date in secret..."

"Hard? It's more than that believe me."

"I can only imagine... How long have you two..."

"For nearly a month. It started four days after we met..."

Joan raises her eyebrows. "Four days? Wow."

"Yeah, it was like... I couldn't control it, even though I wanted to, even though I knew it was wrong... And now despite all these difficulties I know it couldn't be otherwise. When I'm with him it's like... It's lame I know, but I honestly never felt like this for anyone before. I find myself doing things for him that I never thought I'd do for anyone, it's... unsettling."

"Oh dear." Joan looks at you with a sympathetic smile. "I swear I've wondered if I was ever going to hear those words coming out of your mouth..."

"Yeah, I wondered myself. And of course, it had to be for the only person it couldn't be..." You sigh deeply while you look for Grant. You see him talking to some of your friends. He smiles discreetly at you.

Joan giggles. "Adorable. I can't wait to have double dates. You, me, Doug and Grant. It'll be awesome. By the way... What's that story of me being mad at Doug?"

"Oh...About that... It's just that Doug knows about us, me and Grant, since the beginning... We..."

"What?"

"Jo, we asked him not to tell anyone. And this was even before you two had actually started dating so... He just kept his promise."

She nods. "Yeah, ok. I'm not mad. Not at Doug at least. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, the less people know the better. The fact that Doug and Nate knew… it helped us, this way Grant and I can meet at both our places. If we didn't tell them then we'd have no place to be together. We can't meet in public and if we couldn't meet at our own houses..."

"Ok, I understand. I do. This is already hard for you two, you have my full support. Really."

"Thanks."

You can see she's still taken back. "Wow, seriously... Do you plan on telling Stella?"

"I was going to, but then Grant stopped me, saying he didn't want me to do it, at least not just yet, it would job suicide for me, so we're seeing other options... Talk to lawyers... We'll see."

Joan keeps looking at you with a foolish smile without saying anything.

"What?" You giggle.

"I'm just happy for you. And Grant seems so sweet... And you seem so smitten... I reckon it takes a lot to keep a relationship under those circumstances... It's serious, isn't it?"

You shrug with a smile. "I guess... Yesterday I became officially his girlfriend..." Joan looks at you totally amused and you nod. "Yeah, he really asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. It's that adorable. It was a surprise for Christmas..."

"Adorable indeed. So how is it gonna be tonight? Are two sneaking away or something?"

"Maybe... We'll see..."

"Oh, and if Sophie knows..."

"She can't know. Please, Jo, don't tell her. She's all resentful because Grant rejected her, so if she finds out she might do something stupid just out of revenge or something."

"I won't tell her, don't worry."

"Ok thanks."

"So, shall we join our boys?" Joan winks slyly at you.


	25. So, I should have just accepted it?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After talking to Joan and telling her about you and Grant being together, you two join the guys.

Joan wraps an arm around Doug and kisses his cheek. "If you thought you were going to be away from me all night you're very wrong, my dear." She teases him.

Doug teases her back. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt what seemed to be an important talk between you girls."

"Yeah, important all right, you sneaky secretive guy." Joan slaps softly his arm.

Doug looks quickly at you and you nod. "Don't panic, I told her."

Grant's face turns serious and Joan speaks, "Don't worry, Grant, it's ok, you can trust me. I'd never do anything to harm you two. In fact, I'm really happy. It's just a shame you can't just fully assume it..."

You sigh. "Yeah, it is, but let's not talk about it, ok? Someone might hear it and..."

Sophie appears right behind you. "Booo! Why are you all with those grief faces? Has someone died? Jeez... Go dance! Go and have fun! I don't want boring people in my house. And you probably don't want too," she looks at you, "after all it's your birthday party!"

Joan giggles. "Right, take it easy on the drinks, will you?"

Sophie shrugs. "Humpf, it's New Year's Eve, for God's sake. We always have lots of fun this day... Or we used to, when it was just us girls..." She casts a spiteful look at Grant.

"It's fine, we'll go dance and have fun and all, but the night is still young, ok?" You try to soothe her before she starts snapping at Grant.

Joan adds, "That's right, the party has just started."

Sophie smiles. "All right. Then start to get ready. Truth or Dare is about to come, there's also Beer pong and, rumour has it, strip poker is also about to come. And everyone is going to participate in everything." She laughs and walks away.

Doug laughs. "Seriously? All of that? And all of the people?"

Joan chuckles. "Just if you want."

Grant leans his head towards you and whispers in your ear, "the only strip you'll be doing tonight will be the one just for me when we're back home later on..."

"Not arguing with that." You grin naughtily at him.

"Oh stop you two." Joan says opening her eyes. "It's showing..."

"She's right." you say to Grant. "We need to be careful... And Sophie is really pissed because you rejected all her moves on you so..."

"So, I should have just accepted?" Grant teases.

"Moron!" You slap his arm and you tease him back. "The only girl you'll be accepting tonight and every other night is me, thank you."

"Oh god, I would kiss you so hard right now if I could." Grant says almost desperately.

"Guys, stop, too much!" Joan giggles.

Doug smiles amused and speaks in a teasing way. "It's love. So beautiful. You know what, my dear Joan? Maybe we should do the same, keep our relationship secret. It looks way more exciting."

Grant shakes his head. "Don't even joke about that. It looks way more exciting but it really isn't. It's painful. It sucks."

You nod. "Yeah, I agree."

"You'll see you two will work it out soon." Joan pouts sympathetically.

Doug pats Grant's back. "Yeah, in no time you'll be able to shout to the world your love."

You roll your eyes giggling. "Right."

Grant smirks. "It's all I want. And I'm serious, hear me?" He looks at you with a serious face.

You giggle. "I hear you."

"Good." Grant keeps pretending the serious look.

Doug and Joan laugh and then she says, "well I don't know about you guys, but I feel like dancing now. Please?" She pouts looking at Doug.

Doug grins, "anything to make you happy, my dear."

They walk away happily holding hands towards the designated dance floor where some people were already dancing.

You look at Grant sighing deeply. You're alone with him in your own birthday party, New Year's Eve as well, and you can't do anything.

Grant chuckles sadly. "I feel you. I need a strong drink to endure this. Shall we?"

"Yeah, sure, I need one as well."

You two go the bar area to get some drinks. After you do that you end up in a secluded corner.

"Jeez. I never thought this was this hard. I should be used to this already but instead it just gets harder..." Grant tries to reach for your hand but you back away.

"People can still see us, Grant."

"I know. Sorry."

"It's ok. I understand and I feel the same, you know it. Sometimes I just think we should just stop caring and be together like we want to but then..."

"Yeah, we can't risk it."

"We can't. I promise I won't do anything stupid like the drink episode earlier."

Grant laughs. "Haha! Yeah, that was weird."

"Couldn't help it. Honestly I can't wait for this to be over, get to 2013 already so I can take you home and have you all for myself like I want to..."

"Oh, don't even put those images on my mind. This is torture, my dear."

"Yeah... Oh...Chill, Grant. Your friend Kyle is coming our way..."

Grant's friend Kyle walks over you two. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here, so hidden? Plotting something?" He winks at you two.

You make a stupid smile. "Nah, just talking."

Grant nods. "Yeah."

Kyle has this amused and suspicious look on his face and you decide it's time to leave Grant. "Tell you what Kyle, you guys keep each other company, I'm gonna join the girls."

"Sure."

As you walk away Kyle turns to Grant. "So, you and your publicist... Just friends or something else?" He teases Grant.

"Oh, please. We're just friends."

"Ok... So are you checking anyone tonight?"

"No, you know I'm not interested in that right now."

"Hum... Ok... But don't mind if I do..." Kyle winks at Grant and walks away.

Grant shakes his head and goes looking for Nate to see if he's getting along with his gay friend Richard.

Not too far away Sophie had been listening to the conversation since you and Grant were left alone by Joan and Doug. "So... they are together. As in dating. And they are hiding it from everyone else. Interesting..."


	26. What's going on between them?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Sophie learned about your secret relationship with Grant by eavesdropping on your conversation.

At this point you have joined Joan, Doug and some other friends on the dance floor and Grant, after learning that Nate and Richard were getting along just fine, he was leaning against a wall, holding his drink in his hand and trying to disguise some lustful looks at you but not really succeeding.

Kyle approaches him. "Ha, Gustin, got you! Who are you eye fucking over there, uh?"

Grant almost chokes and spits his drink. "What?!"

Kyle laughs. "Haha! You're clearing undressing and fucking someone there with your eyes. Which one of the girls is it?"

"Oh, man, you're mistaken, I'm not eye fucking anyone."

"No? Really?" Kyle teases.

"Just looking, that's all."

Kyle doesn't seem convinced or willing to let go. "Right... You're all chatty and friendly with your publicist some moments ago..."

"She's nice. We're friends, you know that."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"Do you fancy her? She's a babe."

"Oh come on, Kyle, we're surrounded by beautiful girls. Can't I just talk to one of them, who also happens to be my friend and publicist? No seconds thoughts attached?"

"Sure, you can. Just checking. I just didn't want to hit on the girl you're interested in..." Kyle winks.

"What?" Grants gasps. "You're interested in her? You can't..."

"Can't I? Why? I thought you said you two are just friends..."

"We are, that's not the point. The point is that she likes someone." Grant says bluntly, the jealousy getting the better of him.

"Oh really? I thought she was single..."

"Well, she isn't. She has someone and from what I know they are pretty happy together."

"Right, they are so happy that this person is not even here with her? On New Year's Eve and her own birthday party?" Kyle doesn't believe in Grant's words.

"Well... I guess he couldn't be here... But she definitely has someone so I'd stay away if I were you."

"That doesn't make much sense but ok, I'll just talk to her first to figure it out before I make my move..." Kyle walks away towards you.

Grant shakes his head sighing. "This is exhausting..."

At that moment Sophie approaches Grant. "Why are you here all alone?" As Grant almost jumps startled by her words she smirks. "Hey, calm down, no need to get scared. I'm not asking you to take a walk with me again. But there's no need to stay all by yourself. Come with me. We're about to start Truth or Dare and everyone is participating."

"What? I don't want to play."

"Why not? Any secret to hide?" She raises an eyebrow, looking at Grant with a teasing smile.

"No, I just don't want to."

"They are all participating." She looks at you, Joan and Doug.

At this moment, Kyle is talking to you and Grant has his eyes set on your two, barely looking at Sophie. "Whatever." He replies uninterested.

"Good. I'll go gather everyone." She smiles victoriously.

Meanwhile Kyle was all over you talking about trivial stuff when suddenly he asks you where your boyfriend is.

"What?" You ask surprised. You know he's been talking to Grant and you wonder whether Grant told him about you two. You hope not otherwise it's already too many people knowing about it and the riskier it becomes.

"Don't you have someone?" He asks again.

"Excuse me?"

"Ok, basically I'm trying to figure whether you are single or not. I'm not very subtle, I know. Grant told me you were seeing someone, I was just making sure that's true."

"Oh, I see." You realize Grant told him that so that Kyle would stay away from you. You decide to play along. "Yeah, I do have someone, if you must really know..."

"Oh. Ok. And why is he not here? Honestly, skipping his own girlfriend's birthday party and the New Year... It seems to me he doesn't deserve you..." Kyle's tone of voice is teasing you.

"Well, he couldn't really be here..."

"Shame."

Fortunately Sophie breaks this awkward moment when she comes calling everyone for the Truth or Dare thing.

You look at Grant with a doubtful look. He shrugs his shoulders.

You walk over him. "I'm not participating on this." You tell him.

He smirks. "Yeah, I didn't want it too, but won't that be suspicious?"

"Who cares? It's my birthday I'll do what I feel like doing. Well, almost. Because what I feel like doing now is kissing you and I can't obviously do that."

Grant smiles. "Right. Well, will we just watch?"

You pull Grant aside. "I want to be with you, I want to kiss you, I want to hold hands with you. Wherever and whenever. I'm tired of hiding, of pretending we're just friends... Five minutes ago, your friend Kyle was flirting with me and asking if I had someone... You told him I had so I played along. Before that it was Sophie hitting on you. I'm tired of this, you know? It's not just hiding our relationship. This is making us lie too. Lie to our friends, families, my boss..." You sigh deeply, with a weary expression.

"I know that. You know I feel the same. But you know what will happen if we come out..." Grant looks hopeless at you. "I'd never forgive myself if I was responsible for you losing your job or something."

"I know... But I'm going crazy with this. Seriously."

Grant attempts to hug you but he refrains himself in time, before anyone sees it. "Fuck, I just... Can't we just leave? Or at least go for a walk, I don't know... They'll be distracted with the games."

You look at the bunch of people getting ready and all excited for the Truth and Dare game. "Let's go."

As you and Grant walk away, Sophie stares at you two. She speaks to Joan. "What's going on between them?"

"What?" Joan asks surprised.

"Oh come on, Joan. I know they are dating, I've heard them, and I'm sure you know about it too. You were even the one telling me that Grant might like someone else... You knew it already."

Joan sighs, without really knowing what to say.

"I get why they are dating in secret but what's going on? I mean, they were all serious talking right now. Is it because of me? I'm sorry, I didn't want to screw things, I seriously thought he was single, if I knew they were together I'd never hit on him..."

"That's ok, they are not mad about that. Don't worry. Look, I've only found out myself about them today but they have been an item pretty much since they met. This secrecy thing is killing them. They are crazy about each other but they are tired of hiding. Can you imagine being at parties with your boyfriend and pretending you're just friends? Lying to your own friends and everyone else?"

"I can only imagine... If Stella knows..."

"Hey, you have to be quiet about this, Sophie. Please, keep your mouth shut. They are trying to sort this out, talk to lawyers and all but in the meantime..."

"Oh, please. I know that. I'm gonna be quiet about it, I promise."

You and Grant have gone for a walk on the beach. When you are out of sight Grant immediately wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you into his arms. Before any of you says anything, you are kissing each other like there's no tomorrow.

When you pull away Grant just holds you tight. "I wanted to be properly alone with you to talk to you." He says.

"Ok..." You look up to him somewhat afraid of he is going to say.

"Well, I demanded urgency when I talked to my lawyers and even though we have an appointment with them after tomorrow, on the second of January, they have already talked to me this afternoon."

"So... What did they say?"

"They say that if we come out there's no way we can control what's gonna happen with you. Sure, we breach the contract, you'll definitely stop being my publicist, but that doesn't automatically mean you'll get fired. It will depend on your boss. The best it can happen is that we stop working together but you keep your job and all your other clients. The worst it can happen is you losing your job. But neither of that depends on us."

"So, that's it? We knew that already."

"Well, that's what can happen if we come out. They say we have other options."

"What are those?"

"We keep it a secret for a year. That's how long the contract is valid for."

"We've talked about it already, Grant. We can't. I can't and you can't. We are already going crazy with this and it's only been a month..."

"I agree, that's not an option."

"So, what else?"

"I break the contract. And since I have no valid or legal reason to do that, I have to pay an indemnity to your agency. Which is basically the value of the whole year of your services and some more fees or something."

"What?! No, you can't... That's a lot of money..."

"Wait... Then I can ask for a new contract. Without that stupid clause."

"They'll never agree to that, Grant. And you know what? I've been thinking... The clause is there for a reason. Maybe it's better if we separate things. Work and private life..."

Grant frowns. "What do you mean?"

"We'll get you another publicist. I honestly fear I can't do my job properly with you. My feelings for you are starting to interfere..." You look shyly at him.

"How?"

"I tend to worry more about you than my other clients, like you're the only one that matters. And when I'm doing my work with you I always feel like I'm being partial, too partial, I look at you not as my client, not as an actor I'm representing and publicizing but as my boyfriend. This can only go wrong in a long term. I wish I could separate things but I can't. I like you too much to be able to do that."

Grant sighs. "As much as I'd like to keep you as my publicist I understand that you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just can't..."

Grant hugs you. "It's ok, babe. If that's what it takes to have you completely in my life, then be it. If I have to choose, I'd rather have you as my girlfriend than as my publicist. Without a doubt." He kisses your lips and caresses softly your hair.

You hug him back tight and, carried away by Grant's words and his show of affection, you just confess, "I love you, Grant." When you realize what you have just said you freeze in that hug, unable to look at Grant. You knew you loved him for a while now but you never said it to him. You didn't want to scare him, after all he had recently got out of a relationship that broke his heart. You were afraid that would be too much and that he was not ready to hear something like that so soon…


	27. Where are you going?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You have just told Grant you love him, after an emotional moment between you two. You didn't really thought about it; the words just came out of your mouth.

You were afraid something like that would scary him so you don't even dare to look at him.

After some moments of silence that were already making you think you had blew it, Grant finally speaks. "You do?"

His answer in the form of a question confuses you. You look up at him, without knowing whether you should nod or not.

Grant's eyes are fixed upon you, waiting for your answer and you can't honestly tell if he's scared, shocked, intrigued or somehow happy.

You, on the other hand, are certainly terrified. You just make a smirk while you shake your head, like you're scolding yourself. "Never mind, I... I don't know why I said that, I don't want to pressure you, I know you ended a serious relationship just over a month ago and you're not ready for this... Forget it. I'm an idiot."

Grant is now smiling tenderly at you. "You're so cute when you rant like that. And please, don't be mad at me when I say you're wrong. You're wrong because you're not pressuring me, you're wrong because I am ready for this. You're not an idiot and I hope the reason you said it is because it's true."

You look at him with a foolish expression. You shrug your shoulders with an apologetic pout. "This is new for me. I never said it to anyone before. Probably because I never felt that way about anyone before..." You see Grant's surprised face and you sigh. "Shit, now I've really ruined it, uh?"

Grant smiles again. "You didn't ruin anything. I'm just... Still over the moon. Because when you hear someone you love saying they love you too in that spontaneous and honest way you just did..."

You frown for a second. Wait, has he just indirectly said he loves you too?

Grant smiles again. "I love you too, I love you probably since the day I've met you. It's been growing, of course..."

Before he finishes his sentence you shut him up by kissing him hard and strong. He's taken by surprise and you both end up falling down, rolling over the sand while you kiss each other passionately.

When you finally pull away, you two are all disheveled, clothes and hair full of sand, lying down. You both laugh loudly. This is all you need after that serious conversation about lawyers and your options for your future with Grant.

"You look adorably adorable." You giggle, running your fingers through his hair.

"I do, I know." He grins. "You do too." He holds you tight against him and he asks with a smile. "Am I really the first one? I mean, the one you love..."

You chuckle rolling your eyes. "Ha, you guys are all the same. But yes, you are. I thought I knew what it was like to love someone but you taught me wrong. And the proof is that I never felt like it was right saying it to someone before. And I never felt the way I feel for you... It's just... Overwhelming, really."

Grant is still smiling tenderly. "You're overwhelming. I hope I never let you and your feelings for me down."

"You haven't so far. Misunderstandings aside..." You remember your little tiff with Grant after he arrived from Norfolk.

"Oh, stop. I'm truly embarrassed because of that." He giggles. "And by the way... I need to confess something..."

"What?"

"I told my mother about you. Us." He pouts apologetically.

"Oh." You weren't expecting something like that.

"We started talking about my breakup, the cheating, then my work, you as my publicist and I ended up telling her we're dating. I told her the whole story. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Doug is the only one I can talk to about this but sometimes a female opinion is better and I love my mother for that stuff."

"Ok..." You're still a little surprised. You're not really sure how do you feel about Grant talking to his mother about you.

"Don't worry. Our secret is safe with her."

"That's not what is really worrying me..." You chuckle nervously. "More like your mother's opinion about us..."

"Oh, don't worry."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she was a little surprised that we were together... I mean, she was surprised I was already with someone so soon after the break up... I told her that I was surprised myself but it couldn't be any other way."

"Hummm... So she's not very happy about us..."

"She's just afraid that I might get hurt again... It's nothing personal."

"Ok, I can understand that... And what about the secrecy thing? What does she think about that?"

Grant hesitates for a moment which makes you even more worried. "She understands why it has to be that way."

You frown. "Really? You know you can tell me the truth."

"Well, she's a little apprehensive with all this..."

You sigh. The last thing you need is something else to worry about. And having Grant's mother 'apprehensive', as he says, is certainly not a good thing. You already know how close Grant is to his mother.

"Hey, babe, it's ok. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine." He kisses your lips, trying to make your worries fade away.

"I want to leave." You say suddenly.

"Leave? The party?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah. I don't feel like partying. You have no idea how much it annoys me this whole thing of pretending we are just friends. What's the point of staying here if come midnight I can't even kiss you?"

"Oh, I know... Tell me about it... Ok, we'll leave then. We'll go to my place or yours, wherever you want." He kisses you again and you both stand up, trying to remove the sand off your clothes.

Grant notices your upset face. "Are you mad at me? For talking to my mother?"

"Of course not, Grant. I'm mad at I don't even know what. I'm sorry to ruin your night. You can stay if you want, but I can't."

Grant pulls you into his arms. "You wish. Do you really think I'd let you stay alone in your own birthday? And you're not ruining anything. If I'm here in LA for the New Year instead of home in Virginia is because of you. You said you love me, that made my night, my week and my month. And if you still remember I love you too. There's nothing I want more now than to spend the rest of the night and enter the New Year with you. Just with you."

You smile tenderly at him. "That's why I love you. And not only because of that, of course." You giggle feeling a lot better now.

He grins. "Of course." Grant kisses your lips and asks, "So, shall we?"

"I'm just gonna pick my jacket and purse, ok?"

"Ok, do you have your car here?" He asks.

"No, I came with Nate."

"Good, we'll go together in mine then. I'll wait for you there, I don't need to go back in the house. The least we show off the better."

"Fine. I'll meet you there then. See you."

You go back to the house and Grant goes directly to his car, going around the house.

You find almost everyone playing the Truth or Dare game. You try to pass unnoticed but Sophie sees you and she walks over you.

"Where are you going?" She asks as she looks at your purse and the jacket on your arm.

"I'm leaving."

"What?! Why? This is your own birthday party." She seems upset.

"This is also a New Year's Eve party so I'm sure everything will be fine and you all will have a lot to celebrate nonetheless."

"Where's Grant?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's not here. He's with you, right? Is he leaving too?"

You hesitate for a moment, you didn't know Sophie already knew about you Grant.

She speaks again. "I already know you guys are together. I heard you two earlier. You could have just told me instead of letting me make a fool of myself by hitting on him and thinking I had a chance."

"I'm sorry, but as you probably know too, this is complicated. Very."

"I understand that, but I honestly don't recognize you. You're putting a guy on the top of your priorities, ahead of your job and friends. You've never done that. I think you're making a mistake."

"I can take care of my own life, thank you."

"Is he really worth it? To risk your job like that? If things go wrong, will he stay with you? More, if finally you two can be together without having to hide anything ,will he be able to handle that? Or will he just get bored without the entire exciting secret thing?"

"I can't predict the future. So far he's been more than worth it. He's... I don't want to say perfect, because no one is, but he's not far from that. Despite all these... limitations of our relationship, the secrecy, the worries and all that, I've never been happier with someone. "

"It's all pretty recent... In the beginning everything always seems perfect... Give it a few more months..."

"Thanks for the optimism." You say ironically rolling your eyes. You don't take it too seriously because you know she's probably still upset by the whole Grant's rejection thing.

"I'm just being realistic, something you used to be too..."

"Ok, thanks anyway. I'm leaving. Hope you all enjoy the night."

"Yeah, you too." Sophie is visibly upset and she returns to where the others are. You leave the house and you meet Grant, who's already waiting for you inside his car.

Sophie's words are still echoing in your head. The moment you enter his car you burst into tears.


	28. Are you letting her do this?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You're about to leave the party with Grant when you suddenly start sobbing. The words with Sophie were still in your head.

"Oh shit. What happened?" Grant reaches for your hand.

You try to wipe off your tears without saying anything. You just feel like crying without even knowing why. After a deep sigh, you finally say, "This has all been too much for me to take. Us hiding from everyone, my feelings for you which are something new that I've never felt before, your ex-girlfriend practically stalking you, my job being at risk, my family pressuring me, then you went away for Christmas and we had that misunderstanding... Now this party and all the little things, your mother disapproving us, Joan and Sophie finding out, friends hitting on me and you... I should have seen this coming. Major breakdown."

Grant pulls you to his arms. "Come here, baby. It's ok." He rubs softly your back. "I reckon this is a lot for you. I reckon you are under a lot more pressure than I am with this relationship because of your job... I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

You hug him tight and then you look at him. "I'm sorry for this."

"You don't have to be sorry. And please, don't worry about my ex or my mom. My ex is harmless and she'll give up eventually and my mom doesn't disapprove of us, she's just worried for us like we are too."

"I'll try not to worry... And another thing... I think I rushed myself when I said I wanted to leave. They are my friends, they threw me a birthday party, I can't just leave like this. But I won't stay away from you. I wanna get back in there, have fun with you and with everyone else and by midnight I want to be in your arms, kissing you, no matter what."

Grant's eyes open in awe.

You nod reassuring. "Yeah, you heard me right. No more hiding. At least not here with our friends. We'll think about public things later."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes. Besides, we're getting the whole clause, contract and work thing fixed this week, right? After we see the lawyers after tomorrow..."

"Yeah, sure, I just don't want to cause you any harm involuntarily."

"Don't worry, I assume full responsibility on this. I just want be with you."

"That's all I want too. To be with you. I love you, never forget that." He smiles fondly at you kissing the back of your hand.

"Love you too." After kissing his lips you take a deep breath. "Ok, shall we get back?"

"If that's what you really want."

You nod. "Yes, let's go."

You and Grant return to the party. Almost everyone stares at you two as you walk in the living room. You arrive together but you're not holding hands or anything that would suggest you're more than friends.

You giggle. "What? We're just getting some fresh air. Carry on whatever you guys are doing."

Joan is looking at you intrigued and Sophie is smiling, clearly happy that you decided not to leave.

Nate walks towards you. "Hey, guys. I was worried when Sophie told me you were leaving..."

"Never mind that. Something stupid passed through my mind." You smirk.

Nate looks sympathetically at you both. "Not easy, uh?"

"Right, but hey, we've decided that tonight we're not hiding anything. I'm just saying so that you won't be shocked if you see us dancing together, hugging, holding hands or kissing. We'll behave like any other normal couple."

Nate stares at you and then at Grant. "Wh... Really?"

You nod. "Yeah, my decision. I'm the one who has something to lose here and I'm the one deciding I want it to be that way."

Nate looks inquiring at Grant. "Are you letting her do this?"

You speak before Grant does. "Oh, stop. Don't make him feel guilty. It's my responsibility."

Nate doesn't seem convinced. He's still looking at you in disbelief. "What if...?"

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I can think of a handful of things. Seriously, I'm not even saying that anyone on here would do it on purpose, but even an innocent comment, a glimpse of you two on a photograph that's posted online... You, as a publicist, know better than anyone how gossip spreads. And most of the times it isn't even true, now imagine when it is... And Grant isn't exactly a nobody. He's a public figure..."

"I know and I understand that. But don't worry, I don't exactly intend to shout out loud that we're together nor I intend to spend the entire night with PDAs. We'll keep a low profile."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Nate seems worried.

Grant has a thoughtful expression. "He has a point, babe."

"We're not going through all this again, are we?"

Grant sighs. "Promise me we'll be discreet. For your own sake."

"Of course we'll be discreet. I may have exaggerated when I said we're going to kiss like there was no tomorrow... It was just manner of speaking. You still don't know me that well in that department of course, but when we finally assume our relationship you'll see that I'm very discreet in public. I hate showing off. I tend to keep all of my... passion inside the bedroom." You giggle.

Grant laughs. "Oh, really? I'm glad that's the version of you that I've been enjoying. The bedroom one."

Nate opens his eyes in shock and chuckles. "Ok, enough. I don't need to hear this. I'm glad you still have some sense in that mind of yours. Now I'm so out of here, lovebirds. And remember, discretion is the key word!" He walks away with a grin.

"Oh, I didn't get to ask him how the thing with your friend Richard is going." You say to Grant.

"I'd say just fine..." Grant smiles as he follows Nate with his eyes.

You do the same and you see Nate joining Richard on the balcony all smiles to each other.

For the rest of the night you and Grant keep being discreet but sometimes you don't refrain yourself from pulling him aside to a hidden corner or outside and kiss him. After blowing the candles of your birthday cake and between all the happy birthday wishes you and Grant kiss in front of everyone. Some people laugh, some look surprised but amused. But no one makes a big deal out of it. Because, of course, except for Joan, Sophie, Nate and Doug, no one knows that you two weren't supposed to be dating because of your work contract.

So when midnight comes pretty much everyone in the party already knows you two are hooking up.

"Happy New Year, babe." Grant kisses you softly. "May this be the year that we do everything we are entitled to together."

"Happy New Year, sweet Grant. I hope so. I'm usually lucky with the thirteen." You kiss him back.

After some time socializing with everyone you two finally decide to leave. Most of the people are still staying, some because they are a bit too drunk, others because they are too tired, others because they just want to stay talking.

You and Grant decide to go to your house because Joan and Doug are going the boys' place.

"Ha! Finally!" Both you and Grant exclaim when you enter the house and then close the door.

After a passionate kiss, and some clothes already thrown on the floor, Grant carries you in his arms to your bedroom. What better way to welcome the New Year...?


	29. Can't you speak?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

It's the first day of the New Year. After all the little turbulences of last night's party you spent the night with Grant in your house and you're still having a deep, calm and restful sleep when it's almost ten AM.

Grant has already woken up and he went to the kitchen to make you breakfast. He didn't want to wake you as you're still sleeping profoundly. When he returns to the bedroom with breakfast you're still asleep.

He puts down the tray and instead of waking you up he just goes back to the bed, lying down next to you. He makes a gentle caress over your hair while looking at you sleeping peacefully. _'So beautiful and sweet.'_ He thinks to himself, smiling. He keeps his soft caresses over your hair, always looking at you in a tender way, almost like he's watching over you and protecting you.

Half an hour later you finally wake up. The first thing you see when you open your eyes is Grant's face right in front of you, with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." He smiles fondly. "Good morning."

You smile lazily at him. "Hey, gorgeous. Good morning." You kiss lightly his lips.

"How are you?" He pulls you into his arms, in a warm snuggle. "Slept all you wanted to?"

"Yeah, but I guess I could still sleep some more. Every time I sleep with you by my side I sleep like a baby. I guess you make me feel safe..." You smile shyly.

Grant grins. "Good. That's what I want. Hope you are also feeling hungry now... Some of the stuff is probably already cold but..." He smiles looking at the tray with the food.

You look the same way and you realize he made you breakfast. "Oh, Grant. You made me breakfast?"

"Yeah, like half an hour ago. But when I returned here you were still sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you, so I just lied down here again next to you and waited for you to wake."

Before you say anything you just look at him with visibly touched by his words. "I love you." You finally say before kissing him.

"Love you too, babe. Now sit up, I'll get the food." He kisses you again and then stands up to pick up the tray.

You sit up on the bed and sits next to you, with the tray on his lap. He starts by feeding you a strawberry, taking it to your mouth.

You accept it and you grin. "Delicious. But I'm not ill, you know? I can feed myself."

"Yeah, you can but today I want to take care of you. Like you always do for me." He hands you the orange juice.

"I do?" You look at him amused while you drink the juice.

Grant nods seriously. "Yes, you do. Don't think I don't notice or appreciate it. I do. You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Oh." You smile sweetly at him. "You're the best boyfriend ever too. Look at this." You point to the food.

"Yeah, you deserve only the best."

"That's why I have you." You tease him.

Grant laughs almost embarrassed by the compliment. "Oh, thanks." He leans his head against yours and adds, "It's so good to see you smiling like that, your mind free of worries..."

You smile. "Yeah, I like it too, believe me." You take a strawberry to his lips. "Have you eaten already?"

"No... Or do you really think this industrial amount of food is all for you?" He giggles.

You laugh and you spent the rest of the breakfast feeding each other, smiling at each other and sharing kisses.

When you are finished you both stand up.

Grant grabs the tray to take it back to the kitchen. You are going to the bathroom to take a hot shower. In the meantime you receive a message from Nate saying that he had forgotten the keys inside the house and asking if you were home so you could open him the door. Not even a couple of minutes later, the doorbell rings.

You are almost naked getting ready for shower so you shout to Grant, who's in the kitchen and also closer to the door. "Hey, can you open that for me? Don't worry, it's Nate, he just told me he forgot the keys."

"Sure!" Grant replies back at you.

You go to the bathroom while downstairs Grant opens the door.

Expecting to see Nate, Grant opens the door carelessly. "Ha! So, forgot the k..." He immediately shuts up when he sees it's not Nate. In front of him there's a man and woman in their late forties or early fifties.

For some moments Grant stares at the couple and the couple stares at Grant.

Finally the man speaks. "Who are you?" He asks frowning and looking suspiciously at Grant and his outfit. Grant is only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. The woman looks curiously at him.

"I'm..."

Before Grant answers the man asks another question. "Where's my daughter?" The man has now a threatening expression and he walks past Grant, getting inside the house. The woman follows him and makes an apologetic smile to Grant.

Suddenly Grant realizes he's in front of your parents. He closes the door and takes a deep breath, thinking to himself, _'shit. God help me with this..._'

"So, where is she? And who are you? Nate's boyfriend? Can't you speak?" You father raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, calm down. Let the boy actually speak." Your mother continues smiling, which confuses Grant. Why is she all nice? She adds, "You're Grant, right?"

Grant scowls. He knows you haven't told about you two to your parents. He eventually nods. "Yes, ma'am. Grant Gustin. Pleased to meet you..." He extends his hand and your mother shakes hands with him, introducing herself and your father.

You father has his eyes opened wide. He looks at your mother then at Grant and then back at your mother. "What...? Care to explain? Do you know him?"

Your mother shakes her head smiling. "Silly man. He's our daughter's client. Besides, you would recognize him if instead of looking for parts for your clients you looked for actors for the parts." Your mother jokes, referring to their almost complementary jobs, your dad being an agent and your mother being a casting director.

Your father squints his eyes looking at Grant. "Oh really? Then explain me why our daughter's client is in her house in this... oh so casual outfit," he smirks looking at Grant's boxer shorts, "in the morning of the first day of the year."

Grant blushes embarrassed and tries to find something to say but everything that comes to his mind sounds lame.

Your mother is already guessing what is happening so she changes the topic back to you. "So, is our daughter here? We were coming to wish her a late happy birthday in person and a happy New Year, since we didn't get to see her yesterday..."

Grant nods. "Yeah, she was going to shower but let me see if she can come downstairs now." He's relieved he can disappear from your parents' sight and he rushes upstairs to get you.

You father looks in awe to your mother. "Really? What's going on here? Has he just said he was going to get our daughter from the shower?!"

You mother shrugs with a smile. "Stop being so dramatic. They are young... And oh, he's so cute and his embarrassment so adorable. Maybe we should have called first instead of just showing up like this..."

You father seems even more shocked. "What...? He's the actor with the gay dog, right? Are you saying that... No... He's probably Nate's boyfriend... But... Our daughter? It can't be... No..."

"No to what? Grant is not gay. And Nate is not even here. Weren't you even the one always bugging our daughter about getting a boyfriend? So what's the surprise?" You mother giggles.

Your father shakes his head like he's offended. "Taking advantage of our little girl? Our baby? When he returns downstairs I swear I'm gonna kill him."


	30. You love her? Really?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Your parents showed up at your place unannounced and the meeting with Grant was a little awkward to say the least.

Your mother recognized him and she knew immediately what was going on, she figured you and Grant were probably hooking up.

You father, on the other hand, was being in denial at first, even though Grant presented himself with clothes that clearly said that he had just got out of bed. Your father first thought that Grant was Nate's boyfriend but when he realized that he was actually staying with you he just freaked and said he was 'going to kill him'.

Your mother laughs at his words. "Silly, don't say nonsense. You don't even know the boy. Seriously, you couldn't stop talking during Christmas on how she should get a boyfriend, even get married and have kids..." She laughs again. "Now that she apparently has a boyfriend you are pissed. Why?"

"I meant a decent boyfriend. Someone I would meet and approve before he starts to spend nights at her house and showing up at the door in his underwear!"

You mother bursts into laughter. "Oh god, I love you. You're so funny. Seriously, my dear, don't you think she's the one who has to approve him first? Besides, she's an adult. You've always wanted her to be independent, to grow up and all that, but every time something like this happens you treat her like she's just a child. Remember when she went to college and wanted to move out of our house? You didn't want to because her college was right here in LA, so she could keep living with us." She rolls her eyes.

"Ok, maybe I do that, but this is immorality. And about this boy... Grant... He's an actor... You and I know better than anyone how actors are...Short term relationships, always changing partners... AND, they work together, for Christ's sake! He's her client... They probably even have that clause in the contract that forbids any kind of relationship between them... I swear if he causes any problem to our daughter... I kill him, I do."

"Nah, you're not killing anyone. Relax. Sit down on the couch, I'm gonna see if I can find some tea in the kitchen for you."

"Bah, tea. I don't need tea." Your father says annoyed.

Meanwhile Grant has gone upstairs to call you. He doesn't find you in the bedroom and he hears the water running inside the bathroom.

"Babe?" He walks in.

"Yeah?" For a moment you think he probably decided to join you in the shower. Dirty thoughts start to fill your mind. You turn off the water and you peek through the curtain. You then see Grant's flushed and almost scared face. "Anything happened?" You ask worried.

Grant takes a deep breath. "The door... It was not Nate. It's your parents."

"WHAT?" You say in shock. "My parents?! My parents are here? Oh dear. Hang on." You turn on the tap again to remove the rest of the soap from your body and you quickly put on your bathrobe. "What are they doing here?"

"They said they wanted to wish you happy New Year and happy birthday because they didn't get to see you yesterday... I thought it was Nate so I opened the door without checking before who it was... Sorry."

"It's, ok, it's not your fault... I was supposed to meet them today for dinner but I guess they wanted to make a surprise..." You look at Grant from head to toe. "And they saw you like that... What did they say?"

"Your father is not very happy, he thinks I'm Nate's boyfriend or something but he's definitely not happy. Your mother is all nice, almost like she knows about us..."

"She doesn't but she can put two and two together, not like my father who always refuses to accept the obvious. So, what have you told them?"

"Not much, he didn't let me speak." Grant giggles. "I said I was going to get you and here I am. They are waiting downstairs."

"Oh dear, better go then." You go downstairs and Grant follows you, after dressing his jeans.

"Hello!" You smile widely to them. "Happy New Year."

Your mother stands up from the couch and smiles too. "Happy New Year, my dear!" She hugs you tight. "How was the birthday party yesterday?"

"Good, it was great. So, what a surprise, uh?" You look at your father who's casting deathly looks at Grant.

Your father groans. "You can bet on that. I'm greeted by this... boy here in his underwear while you're in the shower. What kind of depravity is going on here? Is he taking advantage of you? Is he? I swear I kill him."

"Oh calm down." Your mother says trying to soothe your father.

You shake your head rolling your eyes. You're already used to these episodes of overreaction from your father. He's the drama king of the family. You sit down in front of him "Dad, the boy here has a name. Grant. And I swear I didn't want you two to meet him like this but well, it's done. We've been dating for a month."

Your father looks at your eyes wide open. "Dating for a month? So, is he your boyfriend?"

You shrug. "Yeah..." You look at Grant smiling.

Grant sits next to you and holds your hand. "Yes, I am, Sir. Sorry for the underwear thing, we weren't expecting you..."

Your father smirks. "So, is this serious? Between you two?"

You and Grant nod. "Yeah."

Your father doesn't seem very convinced. "What about your work? I mean, you're his publicist. Also, clarify this for me: you said you've been dating for a month, did you know each other before you started working together?"

"No, dad. We didn't. I met him at work but we started dating almost immediately. Three or four days after we met."

"What does your contract say about this? I know they like to put that relationship clause in contracts..."

You look at Grant like you're asking him if you should tell your parents about that. Grants nods.

"Well, we do have that clause in the contract..."

"I knew it! So basically you're putting your job at risk for this... Are you out of your mind?"

"Why do you think we've been keeping our relationship a secret, dad?"

"Oh dear... You're insane. Both of you. You, young man, if you think I'm gonna stay here watching my daughter get fired because of you, you're very wrong. You two are gonna end your thing... affair, whatever, now."

You shake your head again, chuckling. "Seriously dad? Don't you think Grant and I have had that conversation over and over again? We are fixing it this week. Tomorrow we are going to see the lawyers..."

"Lawyers? Oh my god. Are you seriously risking your job, your whole career because of him?"

Your mother, who has been silent till now, finally speaks. "My dear, as much as I'd like to be happy for you, I think your father has a point..."

"Of course I have!" He exclaims smugly.

You roll your eyes and Grant speaks too. "Look, I know you're worried about your daughter and her job, like she said we've been discussing this almost till exhaustion to find a way to be together. And that's why we are seeing the lawyers. I love her, the last thing I want is to cause her any harm, let alone make her lose her job."

"You love her? Really?" He says ironically. "And yet you will cause her harm. Unless you get away from her this is not going to end well... And I swear I'm not gonna stay here and watch this happen."

You take a deep breath and you tell your parents how you've been keeping the whole relationship secret, your options to solve the problem and the most likely way you're gonna choose to solve this. Which is Grant breaking the contract on his own.

"And what do you think it will happen when your boss finds out that the whole reason Grant did that was because you were already together when the contract was still valid? She can still fire you legitimately for getting involved with a client. "

"We can pretend we only got together after that. As of now only very few people know about us, few close friends, you two now and Grant's mother."

Your father shakes his head. "You're both crazy."

"Look, Grant and I are together. It's a fact. I'm not gonna give up on him so we're trying the best we can here. As my parents, I'd rather have your full support on this. We already have enough stuff to deal with, I don't want to have to worry about you two not supporting us..."

Your mother wraps an arm around you. "You have my full support, dear. I'm sure you two will work this out and everything will be alright. Your father supports you too, it just takes him a little time to take this all in, you know how he is."

You father smirks. "Of course I support our daughter, that's why I don't want her to ruin her life. Hey, Grant boy, you've been very quiet, tell me, how serious are you about my daughter? I mean, she's risking her working career to be with you..."

Grant looks at you with a smile. "I'm as serious as I can be. We are serious. That's why I'm willing to do anything to be with her. I love her, I told you before. And I do mean that."

Your father smirks again like he's not very impressed but your mother is all smiles. "Oh, so cute. You two are adorable. By the way, how's your dog Jett?"

You laugh, saying to Grant, "oh, that's right, mom fell in love with Jett over Christmas."

Grant giggles. "I understand. He's a charmer. He's great, ma'am. I know he's been in very good hands while I was away." Grant smiles at you.

Your mother stands up and says with a grin, "well, I don't think we should bother you two anymore. We just wanted to wish a Happy New Year... Anyway, sweetheart, we'll see you at dinner tonight. And of course, Grant, you're invited too. It's gonna be at our place, just us and our son so we'll keep things private, ok?"

You nod. "Sure, mom, we'll be there, right Grant?"

Grant nods. "Sure, thank you for the invitation."

Your father stands up too. "In the meantime remember to keep a low profile." He shakes his head in a disapproving way.

You stand up and you kiss your father's cheek. "Cheer up, dad. It's gonna be fine. And you're gonna love Grant, if you give him a chance. Wait till you two start talking about sports..."

Grant giggles and your father squints his eyes. "Clippers?" He asks to Grant.

Grant nods with a smile. "Definitely."

"Ok, maybe you're not lost, boy." You all laugh and you father kisses your cheek. "Take care, sweetie. We'll see you tonight. And Grant, I'm on to you. By the way, call me if you need an agent."

"Oh dad!" You all laugh and they leave.


	31. Are you here to accept my offer?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After your parents leave you take a deep breath of relief.

Grant does the same. "It wasn't so bad, uh?" He smiles.

You wrap your arms around him. "Well, it could have been worse... My dad could have actually killed you..." You tease him.

You two laugh loudly.

"Well, I'm going with you to that dinner at their place. So, it's good." Grant grins.

"Right. Get ready to suffer."

"Oh, I am. But before suffering I wanna enjoy myself..." He leans to kiss your lips.

"Hummm, that was good." You smile.

"Anything with you is good." He smiles back at you. "That's why I want to spend the whole day with you. Even if we do nothing. Tomorrow is gonna be stressful enough..."

"Oh right, don't tell me about it..."

"I don't then. Shall we start our movie marathon then?" He grins.

"Right, let me just take off this bathrobe and put on some clothes..."

Grant smiles naughtily. "So much work... Why put on some clothes? You can just take off the robe..."

You chuckle amused. "I can, can't I?" You kiss him hard. "Oh god, I love you so much." You sigh.

Grant smiles tenderly. "Why the sigh if I love you back even more?"

You shake your head in a faked disapproving way. "You spoil me. Oh dear, let me go dress or I swear I'll smother you in kisses till you choke."

You and Grant spend the day together, between watching movies, baking cakes and just kissing and cuddling.

Before you go to your parents' place, you go to Grant's so he can change clothes and check on Jett. You two still considered taking Jett with you to the dinner. Your mother would surely love it but your father would probably be annoyed and that's the last thing you want.

When you park in front of your parents' gate and you wait till it opens, Grant raises his eyebrow. "This is fancy... Not to mention the neighbourhood..."

You shrug your shoulders and you drive to the front porch.

Grant looks at the house and around. "Ok, I thought you said your father was an agent and your mother a casting director."

"Well, my father's clients are top actors and actresses, including Oscar winning ones. Why do you think he's always complaining about them?" You laugh and then add, "my mother has also major blockbusters and award winning movies in her resume, so..."

"Ok, so maybe I'll reconsider you father's offer about being my agent..." He jokes.

"If you can handle his whining..." You giggle.

At that moment your brother opens the front door. He stares for a moment at Grant. "Oh shit, it's true." He mumbles with a smile.

"Hey Matt." You hug him and you see his face looking at Grant. "Ok, act normally, ok?" Matt nods amused and you call Grant. "Grant, this is Matt, my brother. Matt, this is Grant."

They shake hands. "Hi, nice to meet you." Grant smiles.

"Hi, I'm a huge fan of yours." Matt says straightforwardly.

Grant smiles shyly. "Oh thanks. Great to have some support against your father..." He jokes.

"Oh, fool!" You giggle, slapping his arm.

You all enter the house and in a second your mother is hugging Grant. Tight hug, which takes him by surprise. "Oh, so happy to have you two here." She says smiling.

You father appears right next. "Are you here to accept my offer?" He says seriously to Grant.

Grant scowls his eyebrows confused. "Uh? Your offer?"

"To have me as your agent. I can promise you a lifetime career of virgin catholic priests and monks roles who never get to see a woman. You know, just so you can't kiss any other girl in your entire life or work other than my daughter."

You all burst into laughter and you roll your eyes. "Seriously, dad?"

"Well, now you have a job and a boyfriend. Which are incompatible. So, you can't have both. If you two stay together, you lose your job. So, I wanna make sure that you get to keep the boyfriend at least, instead of losing both."

After your parents words there's an awkward silence. As much as you'd like to snap back, you know he's right. But to hear it plain and simple like that is like a slap in the face.

Instinctively you turn to Grant, hugging him and burying your head on his shoulder, trying to hide the tears running down from your cheek.

Grant hugs you back. "It's ok, babe. I'm not going anywhere, you're not gonna lose me. Or your job for that matter."

Your father chuckles in disdain and before he can say anything your mother is pulling his arm and dragging him to the kitchen. "Enough. Why did you say that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Oh come on, we're supposed to support her not make her feel worse than she already does. Or do you think this is easy for her?"

"It's not? It seems to me it's extremely easy for her too choose him over her career."

"I talked to her this afternoon on the phone. Away from you or Grant. I had to understand more of this. If only you'd listened... She's terrified. It was heartbreaking. She says this has all been too much for her to take. She even had a break down last night at her birthday party. She loves Grant, she says she never felt like this for anyone before. But of course she wants to keep her job as well. She's doing what she wants, she loves what she does, she's just been promoted... But she doesn't want to choose between her job and Grant. And honestly I don't think she has to. If they think she can't have Grant as her client they just have to assign him another publicist. I think it's that simple."

"She's already breached the contract. They have been dating for a month, for God's sake. Of course I also think that this could be easily solved. I just don't know if her employee and the lawyers will think the same. Who can guarantee them she won't do it again? Disobeying rules and contracts?"

"Oh come on, our daughter has always been so responsible, always doing the right thing, always obeying rules and playing by the book..."

"I know. I know that, what do you want me to say?"

"Well, you could talk to Stella... I know you don't like to ask for favors. Hell, she doesn't even know that's our daughter working with her! But she's the publicist of a couple of your clients, you two have a good work relationship, maybe if you talk to her..."

Your father smirks. "You want me to ask for a favor."

"It's not really a favor, it's just so you can make her see that Grant and our daughter really like each other and that she can perfectly keep doing her job.."

"You know that our daughter will kill us if she knows we interfered? You remember when I tried to help her to get an internship... She said no and no and no. She wanted to make it on her own. And she has."

"She doesn't need to know..."

Your father takes a deep breath. "Tell you what, we'll let her and Grant try to sort this on their own and if things go wrong... Well, then I talk to Stella."

You mother hugs your father. "Ok, sounds good. Thank you, honey."

"Ok, let's have dinner then."

When your parents return to the living room they find only your brother Matt.

"Oh dear, where are they?" Your mother asks scowling and fearing the worse.

Matt shrugs. "They have just walked out the door. I tried to make them stay but she was crying and she asked Grant to take her home. I guess you really went a little too far, dad."

"Oh, dear." Your mother runs to the door and, outside, Grant is already starting the engine. Your mother stands in front of the car waving her hands. Your father follows her and he knocks on the window on your side.

Grant stops the engine and you get out of the car with a sigh. "If you're here to tell me again that I'm making a mistake I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm not. I'm here to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just want the best for you."

"I know. And I understand that. But at this moment all I need and want is your support. I want the best for myself too."

"And you have our support. Come on, let's have dinner, shall we? I promise I'll try to get to know Grant. He must be a nice guy if you really like him so much."

"I love him, dad. For real. Please, be nice and give him a chance."

"I will, I promise you." You and your father hug each other and you tell Grant that you two are staying for dinner after all.

You father apologizes to Grant too and the dinner runs smoothly. They seem to get along just fine and by the end of the night you're even the one who has to interrupt the long and exciting (for them at least) conversation about sports between your father and Grant.

You say goodbye to them with the promise that you'll call them tomorrow to say how things went at work and with the lawyers.

When you're back home you just throw yourself on the couch. "I'm tired an exhausted." You sigh.

Grant sits next to you and pulls you to his arms. "At least everything went fine."

"Yeah, my mother loves you and my father liked you more than he'd ever admit so..." You smile and then you kiss Grant's lips.

Your kiss quickly grows very passionate and when you're already all turned and expecting to carry on what you have just started, Grant pulls away from you.

"Nate is not here but we can go to the bedroom if it makes you more comfortable..." You smile cheekily at Grant.

Grant smiles. "Sure, we can... But..."

You realize something is on his mind. "What's wrong? You're tired? It's fine, I'm more than happy to just lie down with you close to me. We don't need to have sex."

Grant makes a shy smile. "It's not that..."

"No? What then?" You caress his cheek tenderly.

"Well, it's not like I know much about this stuff but..." He says almost embarrassed.

You frown, intrigued by his words. "What stuff?"

"Well, we've been together for a month and we've been having sex for the same amount of time. We never spent more than two days without doing it and... Not that I'm complaining, of course." He adds quickly upon seeing your baffled expression. "Like I was saying, we have never spent more than two days apart, except for those five days over Christmas and unless it was a hell of a coincidence and it happened during those days..."

You raise your eyebrows confused. "What are you talking about? What should have happened?"

"Well..." He's visibly feeling uneasy. He shrugs shyly. "It's been over thirty days... I just never noticed you had your period."

You freeze for a moment with his words. You never thought Grant would notice it so soon. You always thought guys wouldn't even care about those matters.

You take a deep breath. "You're right. I haven't."

Grant looks at you, waiting for you to continue.

You take another deep breath. "I wish I could tell it's because my pill is a special one that makes bloody periods go away..." You giggle nervously.

He bites his lower lip even more nervously.

"I am late, Grant. For ten days now. I'm never late. I am freaking out about this. My breakdown yesterday, the stress I'm under... it's not just because of my job, our secret relationship or even our quibble over Christmas, it's also and especially because of this. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to freak you out and I thought it was probably nothing but..." You try hard to fight your tears but you fail.

Grant immediately hugs you. "Shsh, it's fine, baby."

"I don't get it. I'm on the pill AND we have always used condoms..."

Grant kisses your hair. "Ok, let's not freak out... Before you met me, were you..."

You immediately look up to him offended. "What? You're not seriously implying that... Before I met you I hadn't been with someone sexually for over ten months..."

"Hey, hey, calm down, babe. I wasn't saying that or implying anything like that. I was just asking if before you met me, meaning, before this month, something like this had ever happened before."

"No. I told you. I'm never late. Last month I had my period when I was supposed to. It was a week before I met you. And all the other months were utterly regular..." You look at him worried.

"Have you done any pregnancy test?" He asks almost afraid.

**A/N Oops…**


	32. Everything ok?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Facing the possibility of a pregnancy, Grant has just asked you if you have already done a pregnancy test.

You shake your head. "No. I'm too scared to even think about it..."

Grant tries to smile. "What about we do it together?"

"Why are you so calm?" You ask confused. "Aren't you freaking out?"

"I know you're freaking out enough for the both of us." He smiles tenderly. "And I understand, babe. I mean, it's not like I had any plans of getting kids right now too but if you really are pregnant..." He sighs deeply. "Well, then I'm ready to assume full responsibility and love that child with all my heart. We're not teenagers anymore, we're responsible adults, it's not really a big deal."

You look in awe at Grant without even knowing what to say.

Grant frowns at you expression. "You are not thinking of... abortion, are you?"

"NO!" You say shocked. "That thought hasn't even crossed my mind."

"Good." He sighs in relief.

You can't help but to smile at his relief. "I seriously love that you feel that way and feel so positive... I was afraid you would freak out even more than I did..."

"It's a child, it's not the end of the world." He holds you tight in his arms. "And if you think something like that would push me away from you, you still clearly don't know how much I love you."

"A child can change everything, Grant. We know each other for just a month... And yes, I do love you too, you know how much I do, but I'm just not ready for this..."

"Tell you what, we do a pregnancy test first... Whatever the result is, I'm here for you."

"Can we hold that till after tomorrow? I mean, there's only so much I can deal with at the same time... We already have the lawyers, me talking to my boss... And who knows? I might get my period in the meantime." You say hopefully.

"Ok, we can hold it, but only if you promise me something."

You look confused at him. "What?"

"That you'll try to relax and not overthink things. I'm sure that so much stress and worrying is not good for a baby..." He pouts in the cutest way.

You can't keep yourself from smiling. "Remind me to write a postcard to your mom and dad thanking them for raising the most incredible, sweet, and adorable person in the world. And even if Stella fires me I'll never thank her enough for putting you in my life."

Grant smiles shyly. "Oh stop, you'll make me blush... Though my parents would love to get that postcard." He giggles.

"I can make that happen." You laugh.

"Good. So, what about I carry you upstairs now?"

"Are you spending the night?"

"If you want me to."

You giggle. "Like you need to ask."

You spend a rather peaceful and relaxing night with Grant before you head to work in the morning.

You two would be talking to the lawyers during your lunch hour and you would talk to your boss after that, in the afternoon. Of course, you are already starting to feel nervous.

You arrive at your office.

"Hi, Jo. Good morning."

Joan smiles. "Hey! How was the first day of the year?" She winks.

"Good. Yours?"

"Very good. Doug and I..." She interrupts her sentence when the elevator's doors open and Stella shows up. "Good morning, girls!" She says happily. "And Happy New year! Hope you are all in the mood for good news!"

You and Joan look at her intrigued.

She smiles. "Well, good news for both of you, I hope. I would tell each one of you separately but I know you two are best friends outside the office too so... Joan, my dear, I'd like to promote you to my personal assistant. You have far more potential than what that desk allows you to show."

Joan opens her eyes in awe. "What?! Seriously? Oh my god! Thank you!" She stands up from her desk and hugs Stella.

"Oh." Stella giggles. "Glad to see you're happy. I'll take it as a 'yes' then."

Joan grins. "It's a yes alright!"

"Good, you can come to my office in ten minutes so we can set the details. As for you, my dear," she looks at you smiling, "looks like just one month's work in your new position has already gone from mouth to mouth... And important mouths, I mean. The manager for a current top actress has contacted me for us to have her as our client... And guess what? They asked specifically for you to be her publicist."

"What?" You ask baffled.

"Yeah, looks like your other clients have been saying good things about you and to be honest your work shows... You're good, we already knew that. And get ready, this one is in the running for the Oscars this year... Not to mention all the other awards shows this month... She's young and she wants someone young too, someone she can relate to, to handle this stuff for her. Congratulations, you've just become the biggest asset in this agency."

You feel a sudden dizziness and you have to get ahold of a chair to prevent yourself from falling right onto the floor.

"Oh dear, are you ok?" Stella and Joan ask worried, coming to your help.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just... surprised, that's all." You lie. Besides the dizziness you are also feeling extremely nauseated.

"I'll get you a glass of water with sugar." Joan says.

"Just water." You say.

Stella smiles. "I know, that's how I felt when I was about your age and got my first big client. Take a break now if you want, sweetie, in about an hour I'll talk to you about this new client. Also, she's gonna be here today in the afternoon to meet with you, so get ready to be your great amaze professional self!" Stella gives you a friendly hug and goes to her office.

"Here." Joan hands you the glass of water.

"Thanks." You drink it all at once.

"Hey, take it easy." She giggles. "Big news, uh? I'm so happy! For both of us! This year couldn't have started better!"

You are far from showing that much enthusiasm and Joan obviously notices it. "It's because of him, isn't it?" Joan asks, referring to Grant.

"What do you think? I was gonna talk to Stella about that today and now she tells me something like this... I don't know what to do. I want this more than anything but then there's Grant... I want him too, I don't want to give up on him..."

Joan hugs you. "You are gonna sort this out, you'll see."

"And then there's..." You think about your possible pregnancy and you're consumed by another wave of nausea. "Shit. I need the bathroom."

You run to the bathroom just in time to reach the toilet and vomit what must be your entire breakfast. "Fuck."

You try to wipe the tears that rolling down from your eyes. You were hoping this pregnancy hypothesis was nothing but that, just a hypothesis, but now with this entire nausea and vomiting thing and your period still absent, you start to think otherwise.

You go to your office and you sit there just looking at the ceiling. You wanted to call Grant but you're afraid you'd just scare him or that he would make you go to see a doctor so you just stay there, doing nothing and trying to think about nothing. You know if you did, you'd just start crying.

About an hour later Joan tells you that Stella is waiting for you in her office to talk about the new client.

"Are you feeling better?" Joan asks you before you enter Stella's office.

"Yeah. Wish me luck." You smirk.

"Good luck!" Joan smiles encouragingly.

You enter Stella's office and sit in front of her. You look at her and she's all serious, like she's worried.

"Everything ok?" You ask.

"I don't know... I've just received a disturbing email. With photos." She turns her computer screen at you and you almost faint.

You see a few pictures of you and Grant. You two entering and leaving his house, you two entering and leaving your house and the last one it's a bit blurry but it's still showing you two kissing inside his car.


	33. Care to explain?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Stella has just showed you some pictures of you together with Grant that were sent to her email.

You're pretty sure your face is now white pale and if you weren't already sitting down you'd fall down.

Stella looks at you. "Care to explain?"

You take deep breath. You try to speak but you can't. You can't think. You feel like you can't even breathe.

"Hey, hey, calm down, sweetie." Stella says as you seem to be having a panic attack. "Just breathe, ok? Even though these images speak for themselves, clearly someone is being a nasty bitch by sending this to me. I just want to hear your version first."

You try to breathe and close your eyes for a second, feeling dizzy again.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to call anyone?"

You just shake your head and after some moments you finally open your eyes. You take a deep breath. "I... Grant and I... I was gonna talk to you about this today... "

Stella waits for you to continue. "I'm listening. Take your time."

You decide to start from the beginning, like you had planned before. "Well, and Grant and I hit it off almost since the day we met. I knew this was wrong because of the contract we have but we couldn't just stay away from each other. We still tried but we couldn't. Our feelings were greater than that. So we started dating in secret. And it was... it is a nerve wrecking situation. Not doing anything in public, hiding from everyone and everything... But we survived that, we fell in love with each other, we do love each other and we had just decided that today I was gonna talk to you about this. I know I breached the contract we have with Grant. I know I'll probably get fired for this but I love him. Grant even wanted to break the contract himself and pay the agency the huge indemnity for doing that but at least we'd be free of this nightmare."

Stella takes her hands to her head. "Wow."

You nod. "Yeah."

"Where to begin... First, let me see if I got this straight, this is not an on and off thing, right? You two are actually dating?"

"Yes, as in a real relationship. For a month now, practically since we met." You decide that it's better to just tell the truth.

"It's serious, uh? So much that you don't mind losing your job and Grant doesn't mind paying us that obscene amount of money, which is probably more than he makes in a year, so that you two can be properly together?"

You nod again. "Yes. But of course I would never let him do that. That's why I was gonna talk to you today."

"You know why we have that clause in the contract, right?"

"Of course. Conflict of interests."

"Right." Stella smiles. "And I thought you hated Grant... Funny."

You shrug your shoulders apologetically.

Stella takes a deep breath. "What to do...? Well, this doesn't depend on me alone. We're gonna have to talk to the lawyers."

"I see." You were expecting her to be much more shocked and angry at this than what she is.

Stella looks at you with a mix of pity and tenderness. "You don't even look good today... You almost fainted earlier and now here... It's all the stress, uh?"

You nod.

"Poor you. You know, I'm a romantic myself. Right now, you remind me of a classic Juliet, suffering with a forbidden love..."

You almost feel like laughing at her dreamy expression but you refrain yourself.

She continues her fairy tale. "And Grant doing crazy things, like Romeo, saying that he would break the contract, paying all that money just so he could be with you..." She looks back at you with a smile. "Well, even before we talk to the lawyers, I'll tell you my opinion."

You nod. "Ok..."

"Your work here has been nothing but amazing. Since you started here as an intern till this very moment. Until a month ago I wasn't your direct boss but still all I heard about you was good things and most of the time excellent things. And this last month you've excelled yourself. You know, some people get sloppy when they receive compliments, the success goes up to their heads and they lose themselves. You're the opposite. You try to do even better. So I'm not afraid to say it: you're currently my best employee. And when this actress that wants you to be her publicist signs the contract you'll also be the most profitable employee. Meaning, you'll also be rewarded accordingly. So, tell me, do you think I want to fire my best and most profitable employee?"

You shrug shyly.

Stella giggles. "Right, I know why you think that, that you will lose your job. You breached a contract with a client. But the way I see it, you're not the sole person to blame. The contract has two parties, you and Grant. The clause applies to both of you and since this relationship is reciprocated and consented, you're both to blame. I'm not a lawyer, but I'm assuming that this means the contract is no longer valid and neither you nor Grant will pay indemnities. The important thing is, what to do next?"

You look straight at Stella waiting for her to continue.

"Well, assuming that you two keep being in a relationship, you can only be his publicist if there's no such clause in the new contract. Now this raises new questions. Do you want to continue being his publicist? Does he want? Do his manager and lawyers want that? Are you capable of doing that work impartially? You have accomplished it this last month but what about from this moment forward? Also, if you keep being his publicist what will happen if you two eventually break up? Will you two be able to maintain your professional relationship healthy? I have my opinion on all this but I'd like to hear yours first."

You try to process all that Stella has told you so far. Was she really saying she wouldn't fire you? You try to focus on her questions. "Well, Grant and I talked about that too... He wanted to keep me as his publicist but I honestly don't know if I can do it. I'm afraid I'll be too biased and end up ruining something even if involuntarily. So we both agreed that Grant could be assigned another publicist from our agency, if everyone else agrees. That way we wouldn't lose Grant as a client too."

Stella smiles. "And once again... You're right. That's my opinion too. And that's why you're the best. Even with all this mess you have the nerve to see what is best for everyone including the agency. I'm sure most people would insist on keeping the professional relationship, arguing that they could be impartial and maintain the good work."

You try to smile and Stella grins at you. "Seriously, do you really think I would fire you for this? Or... I don't know, make you choose between your job and Grant?"

You shrug again. "I don't know..."

"I'd rather keep you both." She smiles in a friendly way. "Well, assuming we have no opposition from the lawyers I'll even let you choose whoever you think is best to assume your position as Grant's publicist. Whoever you think is the most appropriate."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I'd pick you if I didn't know already you are so busy running this place and being the publicist of some top celebrities..."

Stella smiles amused. "Really? Well, maybe that's not such insanity... I could ask for your opinion now and then concerning Grant... I'll think about it..."

You raise your eyebrows surprised. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. That boy has potential. But let's not get ahead of ourselves... We have a bunch of stuff to deal it before that... And that includes lawyers, who are always a pain in the ass. Our lawyers and Grant's lawyers, his manager and Grant himself. Oh dear, and you have to prepare yourself for your new client and the meeting this afternoon. This is gonna be a long day..." She sighs. "Let's see if the head of our legal department can come here now." Stella reaches for the phone. "Hello, can you come here to my office? Ok, in ten minutes then, thanks."

You feel another wave of dizziness but you try to disguise it the best you can. Now that everything seems ok with your job, there it comes the dizziness to remind you of yet another problem. What would Stella do if she knew you might as well be pregnant?

Stella turns to you again. "Well, we'll see. In the meantime..."She looks disgusted at her computer screen. "Anyway, who's the poor nasty soul that had all this trouble to take pictures of you and Grant and send them to me? Any idea?"

You shrug your shoulders. "No idea..." You try to think of anyone possible but you refute them all. Nate would never do that you, Doug neither, Joan and Sophie only learned about you two in New Year's Eve and some of the photographs were taken at least two weeks ago.


	34. She didn't fire you, did she?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Stella has just asked you if you have any idea of you might have sent her the email with pictures of you and Grant.

You can't really think of anyone. "I have no idea."

"Someone doesn't like you very much... And it doesn't surprise me, successful people like you will always make others jealous. Anyway, it must be someone who knows you well, at least someone who knows that you have a secret relationship with Grant which is going to cause you trouble at work... It's pretty specific..."

You agree with Stella but you refuse to accept it's any of your friends. "They'd never do that. Such a mean thing..."

Stella sighs. "People can be really evil sometimes. Well, I'm deleting this. Unless... you want me to find out who this is?"

"What?"

"I don't know, I can reply to this weird email address saying I need more proof or something. Ambush this person. If you want to know who it is. I know I would. I mean, if it's anyone I considered my friend..."

"Oh dear..." You feel tempted by Stella's offer. More than angry you're curious to know who had all this trouble to frame you. "Would you do it?"

Stella smiles. "I can try. I would love to nail this bitch too."

You giggle at her slang words. "You're definitely the best boss I've ever had."

"Well, you're the best employee I have now, so we're even." She winks at you. "And honestly, you and Grant, uh? I guess I wasn't wrong when I said you should give him a chance when you first met him... He's adorable, right?"

"He is... More than that, actually..."

"Hahah! I believe you. Well, in the meantime, I need to call someone..." Stella picks her mobile phone and dials a number. "It's the agent for that actor everyone is raving about right now. I'm trying to get him to convince the said actor that our agency is the best for him. By the way... funny, he has the same last name you have... You don't happen to be family, no?" She jokes as she says your father's name. She's doesn't seem to expect you to really answer that.

You make a stupid smile wondering if you should tell her or not. When you're about to say he really is your father, she starts talking on the phone.

"Hi! Happy New Year to you too! Yeah, you know why I'm calling... Oh come on, tell me you have at least talked to him... You know we're the best agency around... Right... Who? Yeah, sure, she does..." Stella looks at you with a smile. "And yeah she's brilliant, you've heard correctly. So, are you saying that we have a deal if I assign that specific publicist? Yeah? Perfect. She's here with me, let me ask her." Stella keeps smiling at you and puts the call on hold.

You shake your head almost in disbelief. Has your father really interfered in your work? You feel like killing him.

Stella grins. "You have realized what he wants, right? We have the client if you are his publicist. What do you say?"

You roll your eyes. "I think you need to know something before... The man you're talking to is my father. I always asked him not to ask for any favors for me. I'm sorry, I have no idea why he said that..."

Stella laughs. "Oh my god! Of course, how come I have never realized it? And why haven't you told me before? Or him, for that matter? Oh well, I don't mind at all. He's right, you're good and if that's what it takes for us to have this new contract... You won't work with your father, you know that. I just called him instead of the actor's manager because I know your father better and I know he has more influence..."

"Oh well, if that's ok with you... I just want to make clear that I never asked him to do anything like this."

"Oh relax, this is a good thing. And I know that, I'm the one who called your father not the other way around..." She winks at you and gets back to your dad. "Ok, we have a yes. And oh, you sneaky man, you have this talented daughter who's working with me and you never told me? Right, she told me the same. But hey, as if she would ever need favors! Hahah! Take it easy on her? Yeah, sure..." Stella winks at you.

You whisper some words to her. "He's worried because of the whole Grant thing."

Stella nods like she comprehends what you're saying and speaks to your father. "Oh, if you're worried because of Grant and your daughter being together, don't be, just let the two lovebirds enjoy their love in peace. Yeah, I'm serious. Wish all the problems in the world could be so easily solved as this one. Ok, we'll talk later to discuss the details. Thanks. Bye!"

Stella looks at you with an amused smile. "This is a day full of surprises... And it's just 9.30..."

"Indeed..." Your sickness is suddenly back again and you wonder if that is gonna be also a surprise on this day. You want to go the bathroom but Carol, lawyer and head of the legal department of the agency, walks in at that moment.

Stella explains her the whole situation.

Carol nods. "Well, assuming that Grant's lawyers agree with all this, yes, I suppose that can be arranged and it's probably the best for everyone."

Stella looks at you. "They will agree, right?"

You shrug. "I guess so. Grant and I were supposed to meet them at lunch today to discuss this whole thing but yeah, this solution is all we wanted so I don't see any reason for them to disagree."

Carol speaks again. "I just don't want them to try to take some advantage of this situation... Like blaming it on you, "she looks directly at you, "saying you were unprofessional and then demand some indemnity. Monetary, I mean..."

"What? No!" You say shocked. "Grant is their client and Grant would never do that."

"Ok, so can I call them, explain this whole situation and see if we all agree on this solution?" Carol asks.

"If you could hang on just a second... I'd like to tell Grant myself first." You say.

Stella and Carol nod and you stand up. "I'll call him now. I'll be right back so we can discuss my new clients, ok?"

Before going to your office you stop by the bathroom. You freshen up yourself and thankfully the feeling of throwing up disappears.

Then you call Grant.

"Hi, babe!"

"Hey, Grant."

"Everything ok? Any news?"

"Well... I guess the problem of my job is solved."

"What? Have you talked to your boss already? Why didn't you wait till we speak to the lawyers? She didn't fire you, did she?"

"Calm down. She didn't fire me but I was rushed into telling her. Apparently someone has been stalking us, they took pictures of us together and sent them to my boss."

"What the fuck?" Grant says astonished.

"Yeah, but never mind. We'll deal with that later." Then you tell him what you and Stella talked about and the solution you found together.

Grant seems happy. "Oh, great. That's wonderful. That way everyone is happy. So, I'll get your boss as my publicist, uh? Fine, she seems nice. I'll call my lawyers then to tell that."

"Ok, good. Carol here is just waiting for their approval so she can work on the new contract."

"Ok. I'm so relieved it all turned out ok... By the way, how are you feeling? Better now? You seemed a little under the weather this morning. I thought it was because of all the anxiety of talking to your boss..."

You pause for a moment, trying to find the courage to tell Grant. "I'm not very good, no..."

"Why?" He asks worried.

"I've had some strong dizziness and nausea. I even threw up my entire breakfast..."

"Oh fuck. Babe, you need to see a doctor. If you really are pregnant you must have the proper medical assistance. For the baby's and your own health sake. Don't be afraid, I'll go with you. I'll be by your side all the time."

"I'm properly terrified with this, Grant. I'm most likely to have two more major clients, my career has just taken off and I... I can't afford to be pregnant right now." You burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, calm down, babe. Don't panic, please. Tell you what, I'm gonna talk to my lawyers now and we'll go to your office right away. We'll sort this new contract thing and we'll talk. Can't you take the afternoon off? I'll go with you to see the doctor."

"I can't, I have a meeting with a new client."

"Ok, we'll think of something. I'll see you in a bit, anyway. Try to calm down, ok?"

"I'll try."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

After you hang up you look up for the number of your gynecologist. Luckily, she's free to speak to you, after you set up an appointment for today.

"Hi, doctor Lewis... I already made an appointment with your secretary for late this afternoon, but I'd like to speak to you first."

"Yeah, she told me it was urgent. What's wrong?"

"Well... I'm afraid I might be pregnant."

"Oh. I see. Have you taken any pregnancy test?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't had the guts honestly. I'm late for over ten days and this morning I have been having this horrible morning sickness. Dizziness, nausea, vomiting too..."

"I see... I'm looking at your file now... You've always had regular cycles... The symptoms you describe do indicate pregnancy but I see here that you are on the pill too. Did you forget to take it someday...?"

"No, that's the thing. I have always taken it when I was supposed to. Plus, my boyfriend and I have always used condoms, so..."

"Mmmmm, weird, ok... Well, we'll see then. We'll do the test today when you come here and some other exams. Just try to relax in the meantime, ok? I can tell you're pretty anxious."

"Of course I am. I mean, we've done everything we should to prevent something like this to happen and now..."

"I understand. I can't really figure anything more out until I actually see you, so just try to calm down till our appointment, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess some more hours of anxiety are a piece of cake. I getting pretty used to it. By the way, is that ok if my boyfriend is there with me?"

"Yes, of ocurse. Bring him."

"Ok. Thanks, doctor Lewis. See you later."

After a deep breath you return to Stella's office to talk about the new clients.


	35. Why the laugh?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**A/N Just the heads up… This chapter might be a little too much on the oversentimental side…**

You and Stella have just gone through the most important topics about your new clients when Grant arrives with his lawyer and manager.

He immediately hugs you. "Hey, babe. How are you?" He looks gently but also worried into your eyes.

"I'm fine. Better now." You say embarrassed because you're in front of all those people.

Grant pecks softly your lips and holds you close. "Good, cause I'm here now with you."

"Awww!" Stella says teasing you two. "So adorable. I almost feel guilty when I think I was the main source of your worries and anxiety this last month. Cheer up, girl, you can now assume fully your love for Grant."

Everyone laughs and you force a smile.

After over a long hour of talking and boring legal conversation, Grant finally signs the new contract.

You two are now having lunch together. In public. In a fancy restaurant.

"I can't believe this. Finally." Grant sighs in relief as he tastes his wine.

"I'm not sure I should be drinking this..." You smirk as you drink some wine too.

"It's just a bit... Come on, babe, cheer up."

"I'm sorry I'm not as cheerful as I should be... Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy we can finally be here together, in front of everyone like we are now..." You reach for his hand over the table.

Grant smiles as he squeezes your hand. "I know you are. And I know why you are still worried. Tell me then, are you still feeling sick?"

"I'm better now. But you should have seen it when I got to work... Jeez."

"I'm sorry to say this again but... You really need to see a doctor, sweetie."

"I know, Grant. That's what I wanted to tell you. Like I said, I have a meeting in the afternoon with that new client but I already spoke on the phone with my gynecologist. I managed to get an appointment at 6.30pm. I was hoping you could come with me..."

"Oh, of course I will, baby. I told you I would. I'll come to pick you at your office and we'll go together, ok?"

You nod. "Sure. Thank you. I'll take the pregnancy test there."

Grant lets out a chuckle.

"Why the laugh?" You ask intrigued.

"I don't know. After you left this morning to work I went to my place and I spent there some time just thinking. Thinking about what things will be like if you are pregnant... I even pictured us with a baby in our arms, your dad whining about some irrelevant stuff like the baby's clothes, my parents coming here to visit us and their grandchild... I know how you feel about this and I know you feel the opposite way but I ended up wishing for that pregnancy test to be positive." He shrugs his shoulders like he's apologizing for his wish.

"Oh, Grant." You can't help but to smile tenderly at his words and you feel a tear rolling out of your eyes. "You're sweet and I love you. If that was meant to make me feel better congrats, you've accomplished it."

"Glad I made you feel better. And it's true, I actually hope you're pregnant." Grant smiles apologetically.

You roll your eyes with a smile. "Right. Don't say it too many times or I'll believe you."

"Believe me then." He holds your hand tight and upon seeing your surprised expression he changes the subject. "So, tell me, who are those new clients?"

"Oh. Just Jennifer Lawrence."

"Wow. You're really getting the spotlight. Congrats, babe. You really are the best." Grant kisses your hand. "Who's the other?"

"One of my dad's young clients… Yeah, don't ask..." You roll our eyes upon seeing Grant's amused expression. "The one who stole your part as Finnick. Sorry..." You pout.

Grant chuckles. "Oh really? Funny. It's a small world indeed."

You smirk. "With those two as clients, imagine the work I'll have when Catching Fire is released..."

"With Jennifer I'm sure you'll get plenty of work starting now." Grant giggles amused.

"I know..." You sigh deeply.

"I'm really happy for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks, honey. Anyway, on our way here you told me you had something to say..."

"Yeah... Well, I got the final answer about my audition for the young Sinatra role..."

"Oh dear... And...?" You look at him expectantly.

"I got it." Grant grins happily.

"Oh my god! Yes!" You stand up from your chair and you reach out to Grant to hug him tight and kiss him. The people in the restaurant look amused at you.

Grant giggles. "Very much appreciated the enthusiasm. I wouldn't have got it without your support."

You kiss him again and you return to your seat smiling like a fool. "If you didn't get it I'd never forgive myself. I was the one who ruined your first audition..."

"Oh, babe, you didn't ruin anything. i was the one who kissed you before the audition... And I'll never regret it. Best thing I've ever done."

"Oh, you're crazy." You giggle.

"Crazy for you." He smiles widely. "Anyway, what about those pics of us that someone sent to your boss?"

"Yeah, someone had all this work of taking photos of us, mostly it's us getting inside or getting outside our places and even one with us kissing inside your car. I don't know, the oldest picture is like from three weeks ago..."

"That's some fucked up shit. And then sending it to your boss... It's gotta be someone who knows you well, someone you knows that our relationship was gonna harm you at work."

"Exactly. And who knows that? Grant, three weeks ago the only people who knew about us were Doug and Nate. Not even Joan or Sophie or my parents, or your parents... Do you really think any of them could have done something so twisted like this?"

"No, of course not. And with what purpose?"

"Exactly. I don't understand... Well, Stella said she was going to try to find out who did it..."

"Ok... Hope she does."

"Anyway, it's solved. Now we can do whatever we feel like without thinking if anyone will see us, take pictures, or tell my boss..."

"What about tonight, after we go to the doctor, I take you on a plain good old date night out in the town? Quick dinner and movie?"

You smile like a fool and you nod. "And I generally hate the genre but only for tonight… what about a mushy rom-com with a happy ending?"

"Hahaha! Sure, whatever you want."

"Thank you. Thanks for putting up with me and this whole situation. I really love you, Grant. Before I met you I was starting to think that I'd never meet anyone I could actually love and fall in love with... and love me back in the process too." You giggle. "I was losing hope. Hell, I never even thought I was ever going to say this extremely over-sentimental stuff to anyone and not die of embarrassment..."

"Don't thank me for 'putting up with you'. It's not some duty I have to do or some nice deed... I love you, I can't control it, and I love to love you. Even with all this stress going on, I never felt so good with someone before. I never wanted to spend all my time with just one person like I do now... Sorry...I don't mean to sound creepy..." He laughs embarrassed.

"You don't sound creepy. You sound adorable... Oh dear, we need to stop this. I'm gonna meet Jennifer in less than an hour." You giggle nervously.

Grant grins. "I'm pretty sure you weren't that excited when you met me for the first time."

You laugh loudly. "No, I wasn't. I had almost forced myself to hate you. I don't know, I guess I was annoyed because Stella didn't trust me a more well-known actor if you know what I mean. Never mind, I was stupid. I judged you even before I met you. And then I fell in love with you. I've learned my lesson, believe me."

Grant smiles. "Sometimes bad shit needs to happen so that better things can happen next. For a month now I've been thanking to every god in this world for getting cheated on by my ex and then getting to meet you."

"I do love you, you sweet adorable sexy guy." You smile widely and you stand up. You urge Grant to do the same. "Come on, I need to get that 'best son ever' postcard to send to your parents before I get back to work."

Grant laughs loudly as you two leave the restaurant, arms around each other.

**A/N Told you it was over fluffy. Sorry. (Also, if you read my other story you should know by now that I also love J-Law. :P)**


	36. Good news or bad news?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After your lunch with Grant you two return to your office. Grant is having a meeting with Stella, who's his new publicist, and you'll be meeting your new client.

The moment you step outside the lift, on your office's floor, you see Jennifer Lawrence and another woman who you assume to be her manager sitting on the couch in front of Joan. You immediately look at your watch. It's still 1.30 PM and the meeting was only at 2PM.

Jennifer looks at you and stands up. "Oh hi. Don't worry, I know I'm early. We just never know with the traffic in this city... I'm Jennifer." She extends you her hand and introduces her manager too.

You shake hands with them and you introduce yourself with a dumb smile and surprised that she apparently already knows you are.

Jennifer smiles. "I know. Thanks for having me on such short notice. I know you're busy with the clients you already have... but I seriously need someone who knows what they're doing. Plus, I know you're good at this, you're young, and you have some new ideas..." She looks at Grant who's still standing next to you. "I know your face... You auditioned for Finnick, right?"

Grant nods. "Yes, that's right. Grant Gustin." They shake hands and Grant adds with a smile, "I'll let you two talk then." He turns to you. "Babe, I'll catch you later for the appointment, ok?" He kisses your forehead gently and walks towards Stella's office.

Jennifer has an amused smile and says, "To tell you the truth, I always thought he was the best Finnick. Shame he didn't get it."

You smile. "I can't really say anything about that. I'm too biased."

Jennifer laughs. "I see. Boyfriend?"

You shrug a little embarrassed. "Yeah, and the real Finnick is my new client too, so..."

"Oh my god, I had no idea Sam was your client too."

"Well, it's not even official yet..."

You take them to your office to start the meeting. You and Jennifer get along just fine, she's thrilled with all your suggestions and for the first time since your promotion you feel completely fulfilled at you job.

After Jennifer and her manager leave you start immediately your work with her, reading her file and reading all the notes you took during the meeting. You're going through her hectic schedule of shootings, interviews, public appearances and awards shows for January when someone knocks on your door. "Come in!" You shout.

Grant walks in. "Hey, baby, ready to go? We don't wanna get late." He says with a big smile on his face.

"Oh right. Sorry, I lost track of time. Jennifer is quite the challenge. You should see her schedule. Jeez. And she's the funniest and coolest. I'm so excited for this." You grin widely with a sparkle in your eyes.

Grant walks over you. "And I'm thrilled to see you happy like that."

You stand up only to wrap your arms around Grant, nuzzling against his cheek. "You're the best and I love you. How did it go with Stella?" You caress softly his hair.

"Great. I like her. And she said you've done a great job so she'll just follow what you've already started with me for the time being."

"Good. You'll love her, I'm sure. So, I guess we should go then..." You take a deep sad breath as the whole pregnancy comes back to your mind. You practically forgot about it during your time with Jennifer.

Grant lifts your chin so you look him in the eyes. "Hey, babe, come on, don't be sad. Let's keep the positive and happy mood, shall we? Can you do that for me?"

You sigh deeply and then you smile. "I can, but just for you."

Grant kisses your lips gently. "Good. That's my girl. Now let's go before your doctor thinks you ran away or something."

You roll your eyes chuckling. "Fool."

You and Grant go together to see your gynecologist.

You wait for just five minutes before she calls you in and you walk in the room with Grant.

"Hi, Doctor Lewis, this is Grant, my boyfriend. Remember I mentioned him? I'd like him to stay if that's ok with you."

"Hello! Sure, it's ok, if that's what you want. Please, sit down both of you. So, I reckon the main reason you're here is because you think you might be pregnant, right?"

You nod. "Yes. Like I told you on the phone, my periods have always been regular, I'm on the pill, I haven't forgotten to take it, we have used condoms, so... Well, the fact is that I'm late. Eleven days now and counting. Plus, this morning I've had those dizziness, nausea and vomiting episodes I told you about..."

"And you haven't taken any pregnancy test?"

"No. I was starting to freak out, I didn't... I don't understand how I can be pregnant; I thought it was something else so... I just waited and prayed for my period to appear. Besides, Grant and I have had a lot of other stuff to deal with these last few days and weeks... It's been crazy, really."

"I see. Well, you do realize that neither pill nor condoms are 100% safe, right? But of course, if you use both at the same time and correctly I'd the chances of getting pregnant are below 0,1%... Still it's not 0%. Anyway, if you are pregnant, and considering you are regular, I'd say you're about three weeks to three weeks and a half pregnant."

You make a smirk and Grant holds your hand tight.

"So, I think the best we can do now is a urine test, ok? Results are immediate." The doctor hands you a urine container.

You take a deep breath and you nod. "Ok." You stand up and you go the bathroom.

When you return you hand the container to the doctor who gets busy doing the test.

The next minute seems like an eternity to you. You practically don't breathe. Grant wraps an arm around your shoulders and tries to disguise his own anxiety.

When the doctor returns to her desk you ask eagerly. "So?"

"Well, it's negative." She says like she's in deep thoughts.

You sigh deeply in huge relief and you don't even notice the disappointment in Grant's face.

Doctor Lewis looks strangely and confused at you and Grant. "Good news or bad news?"

You look at Grant and finally you realize he's not very enthusiastic. "Grant?"

He shrugs apologetically. "I think I had already made up my mind that I was gonna be a father..."

"Oh, sweetie..." You hug him tight and you kiss his cheek. You never really thought he was serious when he said he hoped you were pregnant.

Doctor Lewis speaks again. "Well, this doesn't really mean you are not pregnant..."

You look at her raising your eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you do have the symptoms, the morning sickness, nausea, your period is still late... Urine tests are quick, easy and inexpensive but they can be negative very often when someone is this early in the pregnancy because the pregnancy hormone levels are not that high yet."

"What now?" You ask almost afraid.

"I'd like to do a blood test. If you are pregnant then it will be positive for sure. It will also tell us he exacts weeks of the pregnancy. I'd also like to examine you, almost like a regular check to see if everything is ok."

"If she's pregnant can't we see it in a scan or something?" Grant says suddenly.

Doctor Lewis smiles. "No. Not now. Fetal heart beat is the first sign we can detect but that's not happening usually until the sixth week of pregnancy. Between week 3 and 4 of pregnancy an ultrasound is practically of no use, but we can do it now to see if everything is ok. Anyway, the blood test is our best option now."

You sigh. "Ok, I'll do it. Do we have the results now?"

"No, only tomorrow."

You look at Grant. "Another day of anxiety..."

Grant pouts. "I know, but we've got to know."

"Ok, so I'll draw some blood now and send it to the lab. You can pick up the results tomorrow by this hour. Then we'll do the check up and the ultrasound. Like I said, even if you are pregnant we won't see much, so I don't know if Grant wants to stay now..."

Grant stands up immediately. "Oh, no problem. I'll wait in the waiting room, ok, babe? Just call me if you need me."

You nod as he kisses your forehead and leaves the room.

While the doctor and a nurse get everything ready to draw the blood and then do the other exams you think about Grant's disappointment.

Doctor Lewis notices your expression. "It's really good that Grant is so supportive, being here with you... But I have the idea you two have different opinions about this possible pregnancy..."

"Well, honestly I'm not ready for this. We didn't plan it, obviously... Grant somehow is taking this very calmly. Like he said it's like he has already made up his mind."

"If you are pregnant what will you do?"

"I'll have the baby, of course. Other options like abortion, adoption or whatever, never even crossed my mind. It's just that the time is not right..."

"Ok, good to know you'll keep it. Earlier you mentioned you've been stressing a lot, dealing with many things at the same time... It's not just the pregnancy, is it?"

"Oh, no. Stuff at work, personal things..."

"I see... Ok, blood part is done. Now we'll do the other exams, ok?"

You nod and you get ready for the usual awkward gynecological exams. During this time the doctor doesn't say much, just the usual description of what she's doing and some simple questions here and there. You try to think about nothing even though you can't. This whole pregnancy thing, Grant and even your work are all in your mind.

"Ok, and we're done." She finally says, after one last procedure you are sure you've never done before. It's the vaginal ultrasound. She takes off her gloves and you put your clothes back on and the nurse leaves the room.

"So..." She looks at her computer when you two are sitting in front of each other again. "Everything seems to be fine. There's no sign of menstruation indeed. The vaginal ultrasound like I said is not very useful at this point but... it did allow me to see something."

You raise your eyebrows. "What?"

"Well, it does show some changing in the endometrium, it's thickening. That's your uterus wall."

"Sorry, that's chinese to me. Is it bad?"

"No, it's something completely normal when someone is pregnant. It's getting ready for the development of the embryo."

You look almost desperately at her while you swallow a lump. "So, basically you're saying I'm most likely pregnant?"

"Well, you do have all these symptoms... And like I said, urine tests are not very precise at this point. So we'll have to wait for the blood test and see. There's also the breast tenderness..."

"I thought that was part of my PMS..."

"It's also a pregnancy symptom. Well, my advice to you is that you relax and try not to think much about it. I'll give you a prescription for the morning sickness. If you need anything else I'm here, ok? "

You nod taking a deep breath.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time for the blood test results?"

You nod again. "Yeah, sure."

You two say goodbye and your meet Grant in the waiting room.

"Hey, babe, how did it go?" He stands up when he sees you and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Well, tomorrow I'll get the blood test results. As for the other exams everything is fine..." You hesitate on whether you should tell him about the result of the ultrasound.

Grant smirks. "So we still don't know for sure, uh?" There it is again, the disappointed look on his face.

"Oh dear, you really want this, don't you?"

He shrugs. "Sorry. I know how you feel, I know we've been together for just a month... I can't really explain this but... yeah, I told you, somehow I hope you are pregnant. I never really thought seriously about having kids but now facing that possibility I'm actually pretty excited and happy." He smiles.

Upon hearing his heartwarming words you decide to tell him, after all he's a part of this too. "Well, that ultrasound showed something on my uterus wall, some thickening which the doctor said happens during pregnancy..."

Grant's face immediately lightens up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Grant's smile turns into a huge grin, which he tries to hide but he fails.

You chuckle. "You don't need to hide your excitement. I get it, you want me pregnant. And honestly, if I really am pregnant I'd rather have you all excited like that than terrified and running away from me, so... If you're happy, I'm happy."

Grant now grins with no restraints. "Pregnant or not, I'd never run away from you. I love you so much." He leans to kiss you gently.

After a sweet kiss you smile shyly. "Ok, this is not the place for PDA's. Shall we go?"

Grant giggles. "Right. Let's go."

For the first time since you two met you enjoy a happy, relaxed and romantic dinner and a movie out with no worries of being seen or getting caught.

**A/N Sorry about all the scientific details but I want the story to be realistic. :) Also, the next chapter is most likely the last one…**


	37. Shall we?

**A/N Again the disclaimer. I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After your visit to your gynecologist you and Grant enjoy your first official date night out.

You two have a romantic dinner together in which you two talk about pretty much everything, including the possible pregnancy. His excitement about this is almost contagious and you find yourself also wishing for it to be true.

After the dinner you go to the movies, to see the romantic comedy you talked about. You are waiting in line, arms around each other.

"I really hope this is good..." You comment while talking about the movie.

Grant smiles. "Who cares? All I know is that I'm gonna have my first movie night out with you. We can even make out in the last row like a couple of teenagers." He giggles happily.

"Hahah! You're right. And making out sounds good." You smile as you lean to kiss his lips.

"It does. You know, today I..." Grant notices you're looking behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Don't look now, but there's someone pointing their phone at us... Like, they are taking photos..."

"What?" Grant immediately looks behind his back but he sees no one.

"She hid behind that corner. Never mind, it's probably just a fan of yours..." You shrug your shoulders.

"Or maybe it's the person who's been stalking us to take photos to send to your boss." He says seriously.

"It's just a girl..." You have a feeling you've seen the girl before but you can't seem to figure where.

Grant keeps looking at the same place and after some moments the girl peeks through the corner of the building. "Un-fucking-believable!" Grant exclaims.

"What?"

"I can't believe she's the one who's done this..." He says annoyed.

"Who is she?" You asked confused as the girl has hidden again.

"My fucking ex."

"Oh... I knew I had seen her before..." You roll your eyes.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Grant seems determined to go after her.

"No, Grant, please." You hold his arm tight. "Just let her go. She can take as many pictures of us as she likes. It doesn't matter anymore."

"You're right." He hugs you while kissing your hair. "I'm so sorry, I could never imagine she had been stalking us..."

"It's ok, it's not your fault. And let's not worry about that anymore."

"You're right again. At least we know who it was..."

"Right. Told you it couldn't be our friends..." You smile.

"I never thought it was... By the way... I haven't told you something yet..." He smiles again in his most charming way.

"What?" You ask curious.

"My family managed to come here to LA for my birthday and I'd like you to meet them. Ok, let me rephrase it... They would like to meet you."

"They would?" You say surprised.

"Yeah, sure. They told me this afternoon about their coming and then I mentioned you and how things turned out ok with your job and they demanded to meet you. Yeah, demanded." He giggles.

"Oh, guess there's no way out of it..." You joke.

"No way." He laughs.

"Think we should get them together with my parents?" You chuckle.

"Oh definitely. I think they'll get along just fine."

With a few more jokes about your families' meeting you finally go to see the movie.

* * *

Next day you spend most of it working in your office while Grant has some meetings concerning his new role. Grant calls you a few times during the day to ask if you're ok. You are ok and you didn't have the need to take the meds your doctor prescribed you.

You're about to leave to go to your gynecologist when he arrives.

"Hey, babe, ready to go?" He says smiling happily as he enters your office.

"Wow, so much enthusiasm." You tease him. "What about a kiss first?"

Grant walks towards you and pulls you swiftly into his arms. "Anything you wish, my dear." He leans to kiss you in the most passionate way that would embarrass anyone watching.

When he pulls away you just sigh. "I'd fall in love with you right now if I wasn't already in love..."

"You can fall again, I don't mind. Besides, I'm here to catch you." He smiles in a teasing way.

"Hahah! You're adorable. Let's go."

You and Grant go to see your gynecologist to pick your blood test results to finally know whether you're pregnant or not.

Before you actually enter her office you go to the bathroom. Much to your surprise and almost shock you realize you're bleeding. Is it your period? But weren't you supposed to be pregnant...? You freeze for a moment without even knowing how you're supposed to feel. You think you should feel happy if this means you're not pregnant but then again, Grant's excitement about this has already infected you and instead of relief and happiness you just feel sad. Especially because you know that's how he'll feel. You can already picture the disappointment in his face, the same disappointment you saw yesterday when the result for the urine test was negative.

You wipe off a tear from your face and you take a deep breath as you join Grant again.

You smile trying the best you can to disguise your feelings and your recent discovery. "Shall we?"

Grant smiles. "We shall."

You two enter the doctor's office and you sit down. "Hi, Doctor Lewis."

"Hello, you two." She smiles. "So, here to pick the results, uh?"

You both nod. You wonder what the results will say. If they say you're pregnant you suddenly realize this means you've just had a spontaneous abortion and you panic.

Grant notices the terrified look on your face. "Hey, baby, relax, I'm here with you, whatever the results are. You know that." He says as he kisses your cheek.

Doctor Lewis speaks. "Well, do you want me to say it or do you want to see it?"

"Just say it, please." You reply.

You and Grant look expectantly at her and she says solemnly. "It's negative." She hands you the papers.

Grant smirks disappointed and you hold his hand tight, disguising your relief.

Doctor Lewis speaks again. "This was not what I expected so I asked for a rerun of the test and I also asked for some other tests, mainly hormones, with urgency. Basically it all says you're not pregnant and you never were. This is not that odd considering you were taking the pill and using condoms at the same time, but very odd considering all the other symptoms... I've thought about this, talked to some other colleagues and my honest opinion is that all that stress you talked about, at work and in your personal life, interfered with body and specifically with your period. I think it's that stress that delayed your period and was responsible for your dizziness and vomiting too. Were you at some particularly stressful situation when this happened?"

You nod remembering yesterday's morning, Stella's news and the shock of seeing those photos of you and Grant in her computer. "Yes, I was. Extremely stress yesterday's morning and all the past week over Christmas and... well, all over the last month, actually."

Doctor Lewis smiles sympathetically. "There's your explanation. I'm sure that your period will show up sooner or later now..."

You sigh. "It already has. Five minutes ago. Most of the stress ended yesterday so..."

Grant looks at you surprised. "Really?"

You nod. "Yeah, just now, when I was in the bathroom. I didn't tell you because I just wanted to see the results first. I panicked that I was having a spontaneous abortion or something..."

Grant hugs you. "Oh baby, come here. It's ok."

Doctor Lewis smiles tenderly. "You two are a lovely couple. I'm sure one day you two will have the joy of a pregnancy, when you plan it."

After some more talking you and Grant leave her office.

Grant has his arms around you and you enjoy his embrace. "I don't even know what to say..." You still have mixed feelings about this.

"I know. It's a bittersweet feeling, right?"

"It is. Because of you I was already getting fond of the idea of getting a mini me or a mini you in nine months..." You giggle nervously.

"That would be great... But you know what? We have all the time in the world. We're young, we love each other, we've just started an official relationship. We'll be just fine."

"I know. Thank you for making at the same time the most stressful month of my entire life the happiest as well. I love you."

"I love you."

You two share a loving-and-full-of-promises-kiss.

"…_I can't think of any greater happiness than to be with you all the time, without interruption, endlessly, even though I feel that here in this world there's no undisturbed place for our love, neither in the village nor anywhere else; and I dream of a grave, deep and narrow, where we could clasp each other in our arms as with clamps, and I would hide my face in you and you would hide your face in me, and nobody would ever see us anymore." _Franz Kafka

**A/N Thanks for reading. :) I was thinking of writing a small story next... Still thinking... ;) EDIT: First chapter is up. :)  
**


End file.
